Innocent Liar
by FujiSabaku
Summary: Yui si misterius raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Uzumaki Natsu pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik. Terlebih lagi ia mengetahui genjutsu rahasia Yui. OC, SasuHina, crack pair, semi-canon(?) de el el
1. Team seven Kiba

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje de-el-el.**

 **Summary:** **Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

.

.

.

"Baiklah... aku akan membagi kalian dalam sebuah tim. Satu tim terdiri dari tiga orang"

Shino mengambil sebuah kertas. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Para ninja muda diberi ikat kepala berlambang Konoha tanda seorang ninja. Tidak terasa mereka semua telah melalui banyak waktu. Sekaranglah waktunya mereka menjadi Ninja.

Satu kelas mulai meributkan dengan siapa mereka se-tim.

Yui menopang dagunya bosan. Rambut sepinggangnya yang di kepang dua dengan poni rata ia mainkan.

Shino mulai membacakan nama tim beserta anggota dan sensei pembimbing mereka nanti.

"... kelompok 7, Irie Hatake, Natsu Uzumaki dan Yui dengan Kiba Inuzuka sebagai sensei kalian. Tim delapan... "

Irie yang duduk di sampingnya mencolek dagu Yui dengan tidak sopan.

"Ah... kita sekelompok, manis"

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

Irie hanya terkekeh. Sebenarnya bocah Hatake itu tau Yui tidak dingin. Yui itu polos dan terlalu melindungi diri. Sebagai remaja awal berumur sepuluh tahun, Irie sudah mulai penasaran dengan Yui. Ia tertarik dengan gadis imut tsundere itu.

Yui menengok ke arah teman se-timnya yang lain, Natsu. Bocah hiperaktif dengan rambut berwarna pink nyentrik itu.

"Ini akan merepotkan", keluh Yui.

.

.

.

Yui menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ikat kepalanya ia ikatkan di leher, rambut sepunggungnya dikepang dua dengan poni rata.

"Daripada raven, aku lebih suka indigo" keluhnya.

Tangannya menyingkap poni ratanya hingga sebuah tanda segel di keningnya terlihat.

"Ini terlalu merepotkan"

Dengan segera Yui merapikan baju _crop tee_ hitam,rok selutut warna hitam dengan sepak di kedua sisinya dan membenahi kantung senjata yang melekat pada celana pendek setengah lututnya.

"Baiklah, Yui. Selesaikan hari menyebalkan ini" semangatnya pada diri sendiri yang tidak terdengar seperti semangat.

 **Oto Gakure, dua bulan yang lalu...**

Seorang wanita berambut panjang mengepang dua rambut putrinya.

"Kaa-san, apa boleh aku pakai baju seperti ini?" tanya putri kecilnya.

"Kau suka?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Tapi ini terlalu terbuka" katanya lagi.

Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Saat kaa-san kecil, kaa-san selalu pakai jaket dan celana yang agak panjang. Itu karna kaa-san tidak percaya diri. Tapi kalau kau suka, pakai saja"

Gadis kecil itu terlihat senang.

"Aku akan pakai baju ini sebagai kostumku. Tapi aku akan melapisi perutku dengan ini"

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Yui"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil.

"Kapan kau akan ke Konoha? Mereka mungkin curiga kalau kau pergi lama"

"Tenang kaa-san. Apa kaa-san lupa kalau aku pandai berbohong"

Kini sang ibu mulai menatap putrinya cemas.

Yui memang pandai berbohong. Tapi tetap saja ia cemas. Terlebih lagi mereka sedang menghindari orang-orang Konoha. Tapi mengingat cakra Yui sangat terasa kalau ia dari Konoha. Tentu saja. Karna darah Yui adalah darah dari dua klan terhormat di Konoha.

"Aku akan ke Konoha nanti sore"

 **Sekarang...**

"Baiklah. Selamat atas lulusnya kalian! Aku, Inuzuka Kiba yang akan jadi sensei kalian di tim 7! Ini adalah Akamaru.Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian"

Akamaru menggonggong seolah memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Irie Hatake. Kau pasti tau siapa aku, kan paman?"

"Ah ya. Kau yang pernah mencuri novel dewasa di gudang waktu itu kan?"

"Bukan yang itu! Hah... maksudku adalah ayahku yang hokage ke-6, ibuku seorang Jounin dan cita-citaku ingin menjadi anggota ANBU seperti ayah dan ibuku. Lalu di masa depan aku akan menikah dengan Yui"

Yui mendengus tapi pipinya memerah. Melihat itu, Irie mencolek pipinya dan langsung dihadiahi deathglare.

Kiba hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati ia mengatai bocah berambut perak itu mesum.

"Kalau aku Natsu Azumaki. Ayahku Hokage ke-7 dan ibuku Ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi lebih kuat dari ayahku!" ucap Natsu menggebu-gebu.

Kiba mengangguk lagi. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Natsu si pembuat onar. Tapi Kiba tau, sifatnya karna Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama sibuk. Ditambah lagi hubungan keduanya yang buruk tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Namaku Yui. Aku yatim piatu. Tempat tinggalku di rumah susun dekat kantor Hokage. Mohon kerja samanya sensei"

Kali ini Kiba mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau mirip seseorang"

"Aku tau. Sudah banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu"

Irie menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tau kau mirip siapa, Yui"

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba

"Masa depanku"

Ciahh.

Selain mesum ternyata Irie ini gombal juga.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kenapa kita harus duji lagi? Kita kan sudah lulus! Apa-apaan ini! Aku tidak terima! Kiba-sensei, kenapa kita harus melakukan ini lagi? Demi Dewa Jashin!"

Kiba melotot ke arah Natsu. Sedari dua puluh menit yang lalu Uzumaki pink itu protes saja. Terlebih lagi darimana Natsu tau Dewa Jashin?

Murid-muridnya ini aneh semua, ya. Yui si misterius dan punya kekuatan yang besar yang entah apa. Natsu si pink hiperaktif, tukang protes , tukang makan dan tukang pembuat onar. Yang satu lagi si perak yang dewasa sebelum waktunya yang bisa ditebak turunan ayahnya ditambah lagi tukang telat.

"Diamlah! Kau berisik" ucap Yui sadis.

"Berapa lama lagi kita menunggu si rambut uban itu, sensei? Naga di perutku sudah meraung dari tadi!" rengek Natsu

Ya begitulah. Kalau kyuubi disegel dalam perut ayahnya, mungkin Natsu punya naga di perutnya.

"Maaf semuanya aku telat! Tadi aku tersesat dan tak ingat jalan menuju kemari"

Irie dengan santai menuju kearah mereka.

"Irie! Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama dua puluh menit! Seorang shinobi harus disiplin tau! bla... bla... bla... 1000 kali"

Kiba mulai berkoar-koar tentang kedisiplinan yang bahkan sudah Irie dengar tadi pagi oleh ibunya.

"Baiklah semua. Karna kalian sudah berkumpul, aku akan menjelaskan apa misi kalian agar lulus menjadi genin. Kalian harus mencari dan membawa Akamaru kemari. Aku sudah melepasnya di hutan. Ingat! Kalian harus mengandalkan kerja sama tim!"

Ketiganya mengangguk patuh.

"Satu lagi! Kalian harus membawa Akamaru sebelum matahari tenggelam"ucap Kiba santai.

"Haaah??!! Apa-apaan! Ini sudah hampir siang lagi. Gara-gara kau nih Irie!"

"Dari pada protes, lebih baik kita langsung cari saja Akamaru" saran Yui.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga berlari-larian di hutan. Sesekali mereka membenahi pakaian dan peralatan mereka.

"Akamaru! Hoi anjing manis"

"Huh. Aku sudah pernah main seperti ini"

Irie kembali mengingat dulu ia berlatih bersama ayahnya dan disuruh menangkap Pakkun.

"Akamaru! Hoi! Kemari kau!"

Sedari tadi Natsu lah yang berteriak-teriak gaje. Irie mengandalkan instingnya yang bahkan selalu tidak tepat dan Yui sedang berpikir. Gadis itu berhenti membuat dua temannya ikut berhenti.

Tiba-tiba Yui mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Apa itu Yui?"

"Ini adalah makan siangku. Kau tau kan kalau anjing punya penciuman tajam? Mungkin saja ia akan kemari setelah mencium bau ini. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menangkapnya. Natsu, kau bisa menggunakan kagebunshin kan?"

Natsu mengangguk.

"Setelah Akamaru kemari, kita dan bunshin-bunshin itu akan menangkapnya!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyerang?" tanya Irie.

"Kita serang balik, tapi jangan sampai melukainya. Karna anjing akan lebih ganas ketika terluka"

Setelah menyusun strategi, mereka tinggal mencari target.

Gotcha!

Onyx Yui menangkap sosok Akamaru yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon. Yui memberi isyarat kepada Natsu dan Irie agar berhenti. Dengan segera ia membuka wadah makan siangnya.

"Kalian siap-siap!"

"Hai"

"Oke"

Akamaru bergerak dan berniat kabur. Tapi dengan sigap Irie sudah ada di depannya.

"Mau kemana kau anjing besar?"

Akamaru malah berlari menuju makan siangnya.

"Natsu!"

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!"

Mereka menangkap Akamaru dengan tidak mudah. Anjing besar itu meronta-ronta.

Sementara itu Yui sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Akamaru diam.

Tiba-tiba Yui berlari membuat Akamaru menoleh kearahnya. Sedetik kemdian anjing itu langsung tertidur.

"Eh?!" pekik Irie dan Natsu.

"Itu adalah genjutsuku" terang Yui.

"Kau bisa menggunakan genjutsu?"

Yui mengangguk.

"Tapi tak akan bertahan lama. Cepat bawa anjing itu" perintahnya.

Hari mulai sore. Kiba masih menunggu dengan Shino yang mendampinginya di tempat latihan.

.

.

.

"Mengenai Yui..." ucap Kiba menggagtung.

"Aku merasa dia mirip Hinata" lanjutnya

Shino mengangguk.

"Apa mungkin?"

"Kita tak tau kebenarannya. Sedari umur empat tahun Yui memang ada di Konoha. Waktu itu ia tak sengaja ditemukan oleh salah satu shinobi kita"

terang Shino.

"Aku merindukan Hinata"

"Tapi dia tidak ada di sini"

"Itu semua gara-gara Naruto!"

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua! Aku penulis newbie di**

 **Mohon bantuannya ya kalau ada yang salah atau kalau ada saran.**

 **Sebenarnya ini tuh terinspirasi dari FF Ore No Koto yang masih dilanjut sama penulisnya,** **Michio Miura.**

 **Ceritanya keren banget jadi kepikiran deh buat cerita kaya gini.**

 **Adakah yang mau ini dilanjut?**


	2. First Mission

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul: Innocent Liar

Rate: T-M

Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje de-el-el.

Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.

.

.

.

Setelah dekat dengan tempat latihan, Yui melepas genjutsu-nya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat Akamaru tidak kabur dan malah bertingkah manja dengan Yui.

"Yui, ini bagian dari genjutsu-mu juga?" tanya Natsu

Yui menggeleng. Masih kepayahan saat Akamaru menjilatinya.

"Hati-hati dengan liur-mu, Akamaru!" desis gadis itu.

Diam-diam Irie tertawa melihat ekspresi Yui yang setengah takut setengah sebal.

Kalau tau seperti ini ia tak akan mengeluarkan genjutsu! Inner Yui sedari tadi menyalahkan tingkah cerobohnya.

"Matahari sudah akan tenggelam. Ayo kita bawa Akamaru ke tempat latihan!"

*

"Shino-sensei?!"

Kiba dan Shino menghentikan pembicaraan mereka saat mendengar suara cempreng Natsu.

"Lho?"

Kiba agak terkejut melihat Yui menunggangi Akamaru.

"Akamaru ternyata menyukai Yui" Irie berkomentar.

Anjing besar itu menggonggong seolah setuju.

Yui turun dan menatap Kiba.

"Jadi kita sudah lulus?" tanyanya.

Kiba mengangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya.

"Yeay! Kiba-sensei, kau yang terbaik!" pekik Natsu senang.

"Tentu saja! Aku memang yang terbaik"

Shino hanya tersenyum kecil. Melihat interaksi tim-7. Lalu ia memperhatikan Yui yang nampak tenang-tenang saja. Tapi Shino bisa melihat sinar bahagia dari _onyx_ -nya.

"Untuk merayakan ini. Mari kita makan di Ichiraku!" usul Irie.

Yui dan Natsu mengangguk. Makan-makan memang enak. Apalagi sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sensei ikut tidak?"

"Aku ada urusan. Maaf, ya aku tidak ikut" Kiba agak menyesal punya banyak urusan belakangan ini.

"Aku akan ikut. Sebagai sensei kalian dulu, aku juga harus merayakan keberhasilan kalian kan?"

 _Shino sensei adalah yang terbaik!_ batin Natsu. Tapi ia tak akan mengungkapnya. Bisa di katai plin-plan nanti.

*

"Ini adalah misi pertama kita sebagai tim-7. Misi ini adalah misi tingkat D. Dan aku akan mengawasi kalian"

"Akhirnya... misi pertama!!"

Yui ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Natsu yang tidak bisa diam. Gadis yang terbiasa tenang itu merasa telinganya panas.

Pandangan Yui menyendu melihat gerbang di depannya. Setelah beberapa menit melangkah dari gerbang, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Setelah berbagi tugas mereka bertiga langsung mengerjakan bagian masing-masing.

"Kenapa misi pertama kita harus membersihkan? Lebih baik mengawal atau menangkap. Itu kan terdengar keren" protes Natsu.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh" komentar Yui.

"Dan kau terlalu dingin. Itu tidak baik lho" balas Natsu.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini banyak bicara! Yui, bersihkan bagian itu dan Natsu gosok dengan lebih keras!" Kiba memberi intruksi.

"Untuk apa kita membersihkan kuil ini? Lagi pula hanya ada satu orang yang akan sembahyang disini!" yah kalian pasti tau siapa yang protes.

"Siapa bilang kuil ini hanya untuk Uchiha saja? Sebenarnya ini kuil umum. Hanya letaknya di komplek Uchiha saja membuat yang lain jarang kesini" terang Kiba.

Mereka saat ini berada di kuil komplek Uchiha. Misi pertama mereka adalah membersihkan kuil ini karna Sasuke akan menetap di Konoha untuk beberapa hari. Uchiha satu-satunya itu meminta agar kuilnya dibersihkan.

"Bagianku sudah selesai" tiba-tiba Yui berbicara.

"Bagus, Yui" puji Kiba.

"Apa-apaan! Tentu saja itu bagus. Karna membersihkan kan memang tugas perempuan"

"Daripada protes, lebih baik kau cepat membersihkan bagianmu, Natsu" Yui membalas.

Sementara itu Kiba hanya terkekeh kecil. Anak-anak memang menggemaskan kan?

*

Yui memperhatikan lagi belanjaannya. Uang dari misi dua hari yang lalu ia gunakan untuk berbelanja. Poninya bergoyang karna angin. Rambut yang ia ikat _pony tail_ bergoyang karna langkahnya.

Setibanya di jembatan, ia melihat seseorang. Dilihat dari belakang pun ia tau siapa itu. Yui gugup. Setelah mendapat info dari ibunya dengan menggunakan genjutsu rahasianya, gadis itu jadi sedikit ... gundah.

Yui melewati orang itu. Langkahnya sedikit dipelankan. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan memeluk laki-laki itu.

Sesampainya dirumah, Yui menyimpan belanjaannya di kulkas. Gadis itu melihat kearah kalender.

"Sudah sebulan aku tidak pulang" gunamnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali. Banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini.

Dia sudah berpergian mencari _orang itu_ dan berharap menemukannya. Tapi nihil.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke ingat kejadian _itu._ "Apa karna itu kau pergi? Wanita sialan" ucapnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan cakra yang familiar. Sasuke menoleh kearah satu-satunya orang yang mendekat.

Seorang gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu menunduk.

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Sedikit penasaran dan tak tau kenapa kakinya melangkah. Dalam diam, Uchiha mengikuti gadis kecil berambut sama dengannya itu.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa?"

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan bocah itu. Sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya membuncah.

*

Natsu menatap makan malam di depannya.

"Kaa-san harus ke rumah sakit sebentar. Jaga rumah baik-baik, tidur jangan larut malam dan kunci semua pintu. Otou-san tidak pulang malam ini"

Sakura terlihat tergesa. Sebenarnya tidak enak meninggalkan anaknya di rumah sendiri.

"Ha'i"

Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengecup kening putranya.

"Kaa-san jangan sampai kelelahan ya"

"Oke"

Setelah Sakura pergi, Natsu cemberut.

"Kalau hanya aku yang makan malam, kenapa masak sebanyak ini? Melelahkan kaa-san saja" protes Natsu.

Protes yang tidak tersampaikan.

*

"Irie!! Kau lihat jam berapa sekarang hah?"

Dengan kasar Yuugao menyingkap selimut putranya dan menjewer telinganya.

"Aw-aw-aw! Kaa-san jahat! Tadi aku bermimpi dan aku tersesat hingga tak bisa bangun!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi sang ibu. Dengan kesal ia menuju dapur.

Masih sepi.

Yuugao melirik jam di dinding dapur. Sebenarnya sudah siang untuk ukurannya dan masih pagi buta untuk ukuran Hatake-Hatake pria.

"Huh... ayah anak sama saja" keluhnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Anata?"

Kakashi dengan mata sayu dan rambut berantakannya keluar dari kamar.

"Kau belum sarapan! Ini juga sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Kau ini"

"Pagi Kaa-san, Otou-san"

Irie dengan santainya berjalan dan duduk di meja makan.

"Kau belum mandi!" tegur Yuugao

"Lalu? Hari ini kan libur, jadi mandinya juga libur"

Yuugao menghela nafas.

"Kaa-san, aku lupa bilang. Aku sudah jadi genin lho. Aku se-tim dengan Natsu dan Yui"

"Yui?"

"Iya. Dia ternyata tidak hanya hebat di ujian teori saja. Caranya berpikir dan genjutsunya juga he-ups"

Irie menutup mulutnya. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

 **Flashback ...**

"Kalian tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun kalau aku bisa menggunakan genjutsu oke"

Natsu dan Irie mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna ini rahasia. Kalian bisa menjaga rahasia kan?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka mengangguk.

"Kalau kalian sampai membocorkannya aku akan meng-genjutsu kalian" ancamnya.

Irie dan Natsu menengguk ludah dan mengangguk untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kalian tidak ingin tau kan bagaimana genjutsu-ku bekerja?"

Irie dan Natsu saling melirik. Mereka menggeleng dan melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Bagus"

Yui menyilangkan kedua tangannyadi depan dada. Dalam hati ia sedikit khawatir.

 **Flashback End**

"Dia bisa genjutsu?" tanya Kakashi.

Irie tertawa kecil. "Tidak sih. Tapi maksudku iya. Tapi ia bilang itu rahasia"

Yuugao dan Kakashi saling pandang dan menganggukan kepala.

.

Setelah mendapat izin untuk meninggalka desa, Yui langsung menuju Oto Kagure yang memang dekat dengan Konoha.

Ranselnya terasa berat karna berisi senjata. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi menjadi ninja seperti Tenten. Itu karna tidak mungkin ia menggunakan genjutsu atau _kekkei genkain_ nya.

"Kemampuan emasku harus dirahasiakan"

Yui berjalan dengan santai sembari menikmati pemandangan.

 _" Mungkin aku bisa beli beberapa senjata alat musik"_

Jarak antara Konoha dan Oto memang dekat. Dengan jalan kaki santai saja Yui sampai dengan setengah hari perjalanan.

"Aku pulang!"

Tidak ada sambutan.

Yui memasuki rumah. "Kaa-san?"

"Yui, ada yang mengikutimu"

Yui meletakkan tasnya dan menghampiri Ibunya dan memeluknya.

Sang ibu meng-nonaktifkan _kekkei genkai_ -nya.

"Kaa-san tidak tau. Tapi cakranya familiar"

Wanita dewasa itu menyingkap poni Yui dan mengeluarkan beberapa rumusan segel.

Segel di dahi Yui hilang menyebabkan warna mata Yui berubah menjadi ungu mudah.

"Sekarang lihat menggunakan byakuuganmu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua! Terima kasih ya udah review Itu yang buat saya update cepat.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Sasuhina69: Itu akan terjawab di chapter depan khekhekhe #sokmisterius**

 **clareon: ini aku udah update**

 **al lavender: nanti akan dijelasin kok. Makanya ikutin terus ceritanya muehehehe #agakmaksa**

 **haeri elfishy : Yap! Betul banget. Itu segel bukan kutukan bunke. Karna apa? Karna *beep* (sensor) akan diperjelas di chapter selanjutnya**

 **hime15: makasi ya. Janji deh kalau bisa ngga bakal update lama**

 **Lima review aja udah bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri pas bangun tidur.**

 **ps: Nama Irie, Natsu dan Yui itu diambil dari anime lain. Kaya Irie di Itazura na Kiss, Natsu di Fairy Tail, sm Yui di Diabolik Lover. Tapi hanya namanya aja yang diambil buan tokohnya kecuali Natsu yang emang Natsu D.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih semua #bungkuk90drajat**


	3. A Liar

Mata lavender itu terbelalak.

 _Kenapa aku bisa lengah. Bukan. Bukan aku yang lengah. Tapi memang ia yang hebat._ batin Yui.

Yui dan segala gengsinya.

"Kaa-san. Dia menjauh"

Wanita dewasa yang mempunyai mata yang sama dengannya itu menatap mata anaknya.

"Kau tenang saja. Mungkin itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng" _atau jangan-jangan mata-mata dari Konoha? Apa mereka sudah curiga?_ lanjut wanita itu.

"Kalau ditanya. Aku akan jawab bahwa Kaa-san adalah orang yang sudah kuanggap saudara, begitukan?"

"Anak pintar. Baiklah... karna kau pulang tidak bilang-bilang, kaa-san belum belanja. Kita ke pasar?"

Yui tersenyum kecil.

 _Lekuk bibir itu... sangat mirip di_ _rimu._ batin Wanita itu.

 **Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

 **Flashback 9 tahun yang lalu...**

Hinata baru saja sampai di kedai Ichiraku. Disana ada Ino dan Chouji.

"Hinata!"

"Ino"

Hinata langsung dudul dan memesan ramennya.

"Emm..." Ino terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu. Gadis pirang itu menatap Chouji dan mereka mengangguk.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar belum?" tanya Ino.

"Kabar apa?"

"Sakura dan Naruto akan menikah!" ucap Chouji.

Hinata menghentikan acara makannya. Ia tertegun. Melihat itu Chouji dan Ino merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Akh... aku tidak apa-apa. Ak-akhirnya Sakura ... menerima Naruto juga, ya"

Tidak. Hinata tidak baik-baik saja. Dengar saja suara bergetar itu.

"A-aku lupa harus menemui Neji nii-san. Aku pergi"

Dengan cepat Hinata meninggalkan Ino dan Chouji. Sekali lagi Ino dan Chouji tampak menyesal. Ingin sekali memarahi Naruto karna kesalahannya.

"Kau belum dengar lanjutannya!" teriak Ino.

"Apa kita harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya juga?"

"Kurasa tidak. Lama-kelamaan Hinata pasti tau kebenarannya"

.

.

Neji Hyuuga.

Itulah yang tertulis di batu nisan makam itu. Hinata berjongkok di depannya.

"Nii-san. Aku harus apa?"

Setelah puas menangis si makam Neji, Hinata pulang dengan sisa tenaganya. Hari sudah sore dan sedari pagi Hinata hanya makan roti sarapan tadi. Tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk menangis.

Di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata menyapanya namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Uchiha itu.

"Hyuuga-san"

Panggilan dengan nada dingin itu.

"I-iya"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa dan itu membuat Hinata takut. Tawa itu ... mengerikan.

Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Ketika jarak mereka hanya setengah meter, Hinata dapat mencium bau sake.

Hinata yakin sebenarnya bau itu menyengat. Sebab hidungnya yang mampet karna menangis saja bisa menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata pusing. Energinya habis ditambah lagi sedang ketakutan.

"Kau wanita sialan!"

 **Bruk!**

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Hinata yang pingsan di pelukannya. Diamatinya wajah Hinata yang pucat dari dekat.

"Kau wanita sialan yang membuatku jatuh padamu"

.

.

Hinata yakin bahwa kemarin adalah hari tersialnya. Sakura dan Naruto akan menikah dan ia baru saja... menjadi wanita.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?_ pikirnya.

 _Jangan membuat keputusan disaat kau tertekan dan jangan membuat janji ketika kau sedang melayang._

Perkataan Neji kembali ia ingat. Hinata menyesal. Perlahan ia mengamati apa yang ada di kamar ini. Di atas ranjang ada gambar kipas kertas berwarna merah putih.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat ia menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

"Tidak perlu ditutupi. Aku sudah melihatnya beberapa jam lalu, ingat?"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat keadaan Hinata. Ya. Beberapa jam lalu Sasuke baru saja menandai Hinata sebagai miliknya.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bergetar.

"Karna ingin" _dan hanya dengan cara ini aku mendapatkanmu._ Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Lavender itu terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Kau!" ucapnya geram.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bibirnya membuat senyum yang menurut Hinata menyebalkan.

"Jangan terlalu menyangkal kebenaran, sayang. Keputusan saat kau sakit hati, kenyataannya adalah kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku"

Iya. Memang benar. Mereka _melakukan_ itu dengan keadaan tersadar dan dengan persetujuan. Tidak ada unsur paksaan.

Dan fakta itu membuat Hinata semakin membenci diri.

"Anggap saja ini tidar pernah terjadi. Sasuke-san pasti sering melakukan ini kan?"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menajam. Tidak pernah terjadi katanya?

"Jika menurutmu itu adalah solusinya, aku akan menurutinya. Tapi ingat! Kau tidak akan lepas dariku, Hyuuga" dengan geram Sasuke berkata.

Sasuke tidak tau bahwa ucapan itu yang akan ia sesali.

Sebulan kemudian Hinata meninggalkan Konoha. Mengetahui bahwa didalam dirinya ada cakra lain. Pernikahan Naruto sudah membuatnya tertekan. Ditambah lagi Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha.

Hinata tidak ingin mempermalukan Hyuuga. Apalagi ayahnya dan Hanabi. Karna itulah ia pergi saat gerhana bulan. Mulai menetap di Oto Gakure sebagai orang biasa dan menyegel _Byakuugan_ -nya serta merubah warna matanya menjadi ungu gelap.

 **Flashback End**

"Kaa-san, tadi aku menemukan beberapa jamur langka Konoha. Ini akan jadi bahan yang bagus untuk obat"

Hinata menatap Yui dengan bangga. Di usianya yang kedelapan, Yui sudah menguasai teknik pengobatan dan _byakuugan_ -nya setara orang dewasa.

"Wah... jamur ini kan sulit sekali di temukan. Anak kaa-san memang pintar bisa menemukannya"

Yui tersenyum kecil.

"Sehabis ini aku akan ke tempat Rika"

.

.

Yui terkikik kecil sambil mengintip Rika yang sedang menyiram bunga. Diam-diam ia berjalan mendekati teman satu-satunya di Oto itu.

"Dor!"

Rika memekik dan air di dalam wadah yang ia bawa tumpah. Sedangkan Yui terkekeh kecil.

"Seharusnya kau lihat wajah terkejutmu, Rika-chan" kata Yui setengah mengejek.

Rika merengut. Ia mengambil air lagi dan melanjutkan acara menyiram bunganya.

"Kau mengabaikanku!" kata Yui kesal.

Sekarang Rika lah yang tertawa. Tawa yang Yui anggap sebagai tawa bahagia, bukan tawa mengejek.

"Kau harus lihat wajah kesalmu itu! Imut tau!"

Yui makin sebal. Asal kalian tau, Yui tidak ingin dianggap imut. Lebih baik memujinya keren atau kuat daripada imut. Tapi tetap saja ia merona. _Dasar tsundere._

"Sudah dua bulan kau tidak kemari! Aku merindukan Yui-chan kecilku"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Oh ya? Terlihat sedikit dewasa sih dengan pakaianmu itu, tapi... kau sangat polos Yui"

"Iya. Iya. Terserah kau bilang apa! Aku akan menontonmu"

Kedua gadia kecil itu kemudian bermain dan merangkai bunga hampir seharian. Walau seumuran, Yui menganggap Rika sebagai kakaknya. Rika sangat bijaksana dan tau banyak tentang senjata alat musik.

Rika lalu memberikan sebuah peluit paa Yui.

"Peluit ini mempunyai bunyi nyaring dan memecah konsentrasi. Kau pasti membutuhkannya"

"Terima kasih. Aku akan pulang. Kaa-san pasti sudah menungguku"

Yui melambaian tangannya pada Rika.

"Selamat tinggal" kata Rika.

"Sampai berjumpa kembali juga" balas Yui dengan senyum manis.

Entah kenapa Yui rasa ada yang aneh. Sesuatu yang besar mungkin akan terjadi. Yui mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari hingga sampai rumah.

"Sudah pulang? Kaa-san sudah buat makan malam. Mandilah"

Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja. Setelahnya mereka makan malam dan bercerita sampai Yui tertidur.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yui bersyukur hingga pagi ia tidak mendapati apapun terjadi padanya atau pada Hinata.

"Kaa-san, aku akan ke rumah Rika sebentar. Aku bawa ini untuk dia"

Yui menggenggam sebuah kalung dengan bandul rubi berwarna indigo. Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kalung pasangan pada Rika.

"Rika-chan!" sapanya riang.

Tapi sesampainya di rumah Rika, alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan Rika yang terluka dengan banyak darah di sekitarnya.

TIDAK! Mata Yui terbelalak. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak lagi! Sudah cukup Hana yang meninggalkan mereka!

Yui berlari menghampiri Rika. Sudah terlambat. Rika sudah tiada.

Raut wajah Yui menyendu. Orang-orang sialan itu! Tunggu saja. Yui janji akan membalaskan dendam pada para rentenir itu.

 _Onyx_ itu berubah warna dengan merah dan ornamen hitam.

.

.

.

Irie menatap malas pada ayahnya. Sedangkan Kakashi dengan mata sendunya.

"Kau bilang akan menyenangkan" ucap Irie.

"Menurutku ini menyenangkan"

Kakashi terkekeh di balik topengnya. Ia kembali memeras beberapa pakaian dan menjemurnya.

"Percayalah. Ini akan lebih menyenangkan dari lada berkebun di kebun belakang dengan kotoran cair di wadahmu. Ditambah lagi omelan dari Kaa-san mu"

Irie bergidik. Saat ini duo Hatake sedang menjemur pakaian. Ini adalah jadwal hari minggu. Mereka bertiga( Kakashi, Yuugao dan Irie) akan bersih-bersih.

Mereka dengan teganya membiarkan Yuugao berkutat dengan kotoran cair, cacing, tanah dan tumbuhan yang bahkan tidak ingin Irie dan Kakashi makan.

"Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi menoleh saat mendapati Sasuke berada di depannya.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Kakashi tak nyambung.

"Baru saja. Aku dari Oto Gakure dan tebak apa yang kudapat"

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya kita harus diskusikan pada Naruto dan ... para Hyuuga"

Irie yang berada di antara mereka menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh! Irie. Kau tambah tinggi, ya"

"Hai paman Sasuke! Senang bertemu denganmu"

.

.

.

Liburan beberapa hari berasa sekejap bagi tim-7.

Yui masih dalam keadaan berduka, Irie dengan seratus pertanyaan tentang ayahnya dan paman Sasuke-nya, lalu Natsu dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di tempat latihan mereka. Natsu dan Irie sedang melakukan _Shinobi kumite._ Dan Yui sedang melempar kunai, suriken dan jarum ke arah sasaran yang sudah disediakan.

"Irie, asal kau tau... kemarin aku berlatih bersama Tuan Ke-tujuh. Dan kau tau kan darimana luka-luka ini berasal?"

Dalam pertarungan mereka, Natsu dan Irie masih mengobrol.

"Bilang saja kau terlalu lemah lalu berantem lagi dengan tetanggamu. Lagian luka-luka itu seperti goresan. Mengingat reputasimu sebagai pembuat masalah aku yakin itu akibat dari ulahmu"

Natsu terus menyerang Irie dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Yang Irie lakukan hanya menghindari dan sesekali menyerang. Berpikir cepat, Irie menggunakan cara yang paling bisa ia gunakan.

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang aku sudah tobat. Daripada kau yang liburan malah bersih-bersih" ejek Natsu.

Irie menangkis dan menyerang Natsu dengan tangannya.

"Setidaknya aku bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku"

Natsu tertegun dan sedikit lengah. Melihat itu Irie memanfaatkan kesempatan. Irie mengakhiri pertarungan dengan mengacungkan kunai di depan leher Natsu.

"Bagus! Pemenang kali ini adalah Irie! Sekarang kalian bersalaman! Dan istirahat makan siang" Kiba memberi arahan pada ketiga muridnya.

Yui yang berada tak jauh dari sana mendengar perkataan Irie merasa sedikit sedih. Ia menggenggam erat kunainya sehingga tangannya sedikit tergores.

.

.

.

Kakashi menutup novelnya dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Dia semakin mencurigakan. Kita harus berhati-hati dengannya mengingat ia yang masih misterius. Belakangan ini ia juga sering berkunjung ke Perpustakaan Uchiha"

"Aku tau sesuatu tentangnya" ucap sosok lain disana.

Naruto dan Kakashi menatap Sasuke penasaran. Raut wajah mereka seolah berkata 'Apa?'

"Kurasa dia punya _kekkei_ _genkai_ "

.

.

.

Keempat orang _plus_ satu anjing besar itu duduk di bawah pohon.

"Natsu, kau terlalu mudah terpancing. Sebisa mungkin jangan ikut sertakan perasaan pribadi dalam pertarungan. Dan Irie, hati-hati dengan mulutmu! Kau tidak tau kekuatan terbesar adalah saat kita sedang marah"

Natsu dan Irie mengangguk.

"Dan Yui, kemampuanmu terus berkembang. Jangan terlalu serius berlatih. Disisni ada dua teman yang bisa kau ajak bergurau. Sesekali bicaralah"

"Ha'i _sensei_ "

"Oh ya! Yui-chan, Kaa-san ku ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya ia mengundangmu makan malam nanti"

Kiba dan Natsu penasaran.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Kiba

"Makan malam? Aku saja belum pernah ikut makan malam keluarga Hatake!" protes Natsu.

Irie mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tau.

"Mungkin pertemuan antara calon mertua dan calon menantu"

Yui sedikit merona dan menatap tajam Irie, Akamaru geleng-geleng kepala,Kiba dan Natsuberekspresi -_-

Kalau nanti ia makan malam di rumah Irie, berarti itu gratis dan jangan lupa sehat. Ia bisa menghemat pengeluaran ditambah lagi ia tidak kesepian nanti, pikir Yui.

"Aku akan datang"

.

.

.

Hinata mengunjungi makam Hana dan Rika. Ia sangat sedih dengan kematian gadis yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri.

 _Bahkan kalian pergi dalam waktu cepat. Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan aku._

"Kalian harus bahagia. Setelah meninggalkan aku dan Yui, kalian harus bahagia"

Hinata lalu pergi dari makam umum Oto.

 _Satu persatu dari kalian meninggalkanku. Kaa-san, Nii-san, Hana dan Rika. Aku merindukan kalian. Satu-satunya yang sekarang aku punya adalah Yui._

Ketika sampai di rumahnya, Hinata dikejutkan dengan sebuah gulungan di depan pintunya.

Ia membukanya.

 _Jangan terlalu lama bersembunyi. Kau harus tau aku sudah menemukanmu. Jangan harap bisa lari setelah kau mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagiku! Sudah kukatakan kau tidak akan bisa kabur_

Hinata meneguk ludah kasar. Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke rumah dan membuat sebuah segel yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya di rumah. Segel itu sangat kuat tapi tidak berlaku bagi _byakuugan_ dan _sharingan._

.

.

.

Yui kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin. _Crop tee-_ nya diganti dengan kaos lengan panjang, lalu rok selutut putih dengan dengan sepak di kedua sisinya(kaya rok-nya Rin) ditambah celana pendek setengah paha dan sepatu yang biasa digunakan para _shinobi._

"Hanya sedikit kebohongan untuk pertemuan kali ini" katanya pada bayangan di cermin.

Dengan santai Yui menuju ke kediaman Hatake. Tak lama berjalan ia sudah sampai di rumah dekat dengan sawah itu. Terlihat Irie sedang menantinya di depan rumah.

"Kukira kau tidak datang" kata Irie sambil nyengir.

"Aku pasti datang kalau yang mengundang adalah orang penting seperti Kakashi-sama"

Irie mempersilahkan Yui untuk masuk. Disana sudah ada Yuugao dan Kakashi.

"Selamat datang Yui-chan"

Yui hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku ke makan malam ini, Yuugao-san, Kakashi-sama" Yui duduk di sebelah Irie.

"Tolong jangan pakai _sama_ " tegur Kakashi.

Masker hitamnya sudah dilepas sehingga Yui bisa melihat bibir itu melengkung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yui-chan. Rumah ini juga semakin ramai jika ada orang berkunjung" Yuugao yang terlihat _feminim_ malam itu juga terlihat ke-ibu-an.

Makan malam itu terlaksana dengan penuh percakapan. Yui juga banyak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi walau dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Aku pamit"

Yui pun meninggalkan kediaman Hatake dengan diantar Irie.

"Dia orang yang pandai berbohong" ucap Kakashi.

Yuugao mengangguk.

"Caranya berbohong hampir sempurna. Kita harus mewaspainya. Bisa saja ia dari salah satu musuh Konoha"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai**

 **Aku kembali bawa chapter Innocent Liar!**

 **Semua dukungan dan saran kalian membantu banget.**

 **Terima kasih buat sasuhina69, Shiroyuki keinara, hinatauchiha69, clareon, hikarishe, code, adevil559, budiii, yulia, dan dantieee.**

 **Satu review dari kalian banyak semangat ba** **gi saya.**


	4. Mangekyo Sharingan

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben Natsu dan Naruto akur. Biasanya Natsu akan sinis pada ayahnya dan Naruto akan cuek ke anak mereka.

Tapi yang dilihat olehnya adalah keduanya sedang berlatih _rasengan_ dengan tawa senang. Bukan tawa sinis Natsu.

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. Hilang sudah kepenatannya karna seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Ia bersyukur Natsu bisa membuka hati pada Naruto.

"Kaa-san!"

Natsu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Entah kapan anak itu tiba di depan Sakura.

"Kaa-san akan masak makan malam, kau dan Tou-san mandi dulu ya" Sakura mengusap surai merah muda anaknya.

"Ha'i"

Natsu lalu menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Keduanya berpandangan lalu melempar senyum.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan anak mereka. Badan Sakura yang lebih pendek dari Naruto membuat Sakura tenggelam di dada sang _Nanadaime_.

"Natsu kita...dibandingkan dengan usianya, dia lebih dewasa dalam memahami keadaan kita"

Sakura mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Tak jauh dari sana, Natsu memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya.

.

 **Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

.

.

.

Irie dan Yui sore itu berada di hutan. Bukan untuk latihan atau kepentingan yang menyangkut status _shinobi_ mereka. Tapi sedang memetik buah blueberry. Awalnya Irie hanya mengikuti Yui ke hutan karna penasaran. Walau Yui tau sedang diikuti, ia diam saja.

Sebenarnya Yui juga sedang kesepian. Biasanya ia akan ke perpustakaan untuk mempelajari jutsu-jutsu baru atau ke kuil. Tapi karna persediaan blueberry-nya habis jadi Yui memutuskan untuk memetiknya gratis di hutan.

"Jadi karna ini ya bau-mu itu blueberry. Kukira memang alami lho. Kaa-san ku juga sering menggunakan wewangian. Tapi wanginya lavender. Aku dan _otou-san_ sering mengejeknya seperti obat pengusir nyamuk"

'Kaa-san juga beraroma lavender' ucap Yui dalam hati

Yui diam namun ia mendengar apa yang Irie katakan. Bukan karna ia tidak ingin menanggapi. Tapi karna ia tidak tau harus berekspresi apa.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat wewangian dari buah ini?" tanya Irie pada Yui.

"Dengan menyulingnya"

"Pasti melalui banyak proses ya"

Irie kembali dengan ocehannya yang dibalas dengan deheman dari Yui. Gadia itu sebenarnya senang dengan kehadiran Irie. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya. Tentu saja karna gengsi.

.

.

.

Kakashi dan Naruto sepakat bahwa Sasuke yang paling tepat dengan misi pengintaian kali ini.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah _kunoichi_ paling berpotensi menjadi hebat. Tapi kehadirannya tiba-tiba dan kepergiannya yang sering ke Oto, kami harus waspada"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Dengar. Aku punya rasa penasaran pada bocah itu. Aku tidak jamin akan memberitahu kalian apa yang kudapatkan darinya"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Laporkan segala hal tentangnya! Huh... kita sudah mengintainya ketika dia menjadi gennin. Tolong kerja samanya, Sasuke" Naruto memasang wajah memohon dan Kakashi memeberi kode 'sudah turuti saja'.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berlahan.

"Akan ku lakukan sebisanya" ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke lalu pergi dari kantor Hokage. Naruto dan Kakashi saling pandang dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya tim-7 di bawah bimbingan Kiba berlatih _shinobi kumite_. Sekarang waktunya Irie melawan Yui.

Kiba memberi aba-aba untuk memulai permainan. Irie dan Yui pun bertarung dengan sengit. Irie yang memang sudah sering berlatih dengan Kakashi tidak percaya bahwa Yui mampu menandinginya.

Gerakannya luwes seolah mampu melihat serangan Irie. Keduanya terengah saat ada kesempatan untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Irie mengeluarkan _tanto_ -nya dan Yui menggunkan kunai-nya.

Kiba dan Natsu menonton dengan serius. Mereka juga menilai gerakan dari kedua orang yang sedang bertarung itu.

Bunyi kedua senjata yang bergesekan terdengar nyaring.

 **Kroekk...**

Empat pasang mata itu melotot. Rok Yui yang berwarna putih itu entah kenapa bisa sobek. Pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Irie.

"Kau benar-benar mesum ya, Irie-kun" kata Yui sambi memandang Irie tajam.

 **Bugh!**

Yui memukul Irie dengan keras. Setelahnya Irie pingsan. Bukan karna pukulan Yui. Tapi karna mimisan.

.

.

.

Setelah latihan, Yui terlihat menghindari Irie. Ia malu. Apalagi Irie mesum. Habis ini pasti Irie mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Saat ini, Natsu, Irie dan Yui sedang berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Yui-chan, kau marah padaku ya?" Irie menoel-noel pipi chubby Yui.

"Apa sih?" dengan kasar Yui menepis tangan nakal Irie.

Melihat itu, Natsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Setelahnya ketiganya berpisah karna arah rumah berbeda.

Yui tidak langsung pulang, ia pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa. Lima belas menit kemudian ia sampai di kuil Uchiha. Suasana yang sepi sangat mendukung acara berdoanya.

"Jika balas dendam tidak menyelesaikan masalah, setidaknya aku bisa membunuh orang itu" gunamnya.

 _"Yui-chan, kau itu imut!"_

 _"Akui saja kalau kau iri pada Hana."_

 _"Ini adalah suling genjutsu. Hana pandai memainkannya"_

 _"Dasar judes"_

 _"Yui-chan moe!"_

 _"Selamat tinggal"_

Satu persatu kenangannya bersama Rika berputar seperti film di pikirannya. Hana dan Rika mati ditangan orang itu dan Yui janji akan membalaskan dendamnya.

Kedua tangan mungil itu terkepal erat. Hampir saja warna matanya berubah karna kehilangan kontrol kalau saja tidak ada suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Dendam itu mengerikan"

Yui berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Oh! Orang itu. Yui hanya menatapnya datar.

"Urusi saja urusan paman sendiri" katanya lalu beranjak pergi dari kuil itu.

"Tunggu dulu"

Yui menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan dendam seperti itu. Berhenti sebelum kau kehilangan lebih banyak"

"Paman tidak usah repot-repot untuk menasehatiku"

Yui menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang itu.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal" Yui melanjutkan langkahnya.

Orang itu hanya menatap kepergian Yui

 _'Sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu mirip Itachi. Iya! Menyebalkan mirip pamannya. Bukan mirip denganku. Karna aku tidak menyebalkan'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan Yui, Natsu dan Irie berada di Tim-7 dibawah bimbingan Kiba.

Telah banyak misi yang mereka jalani dan berakhir sukses. Dari pengalaman misi-misi tersebut juga mereka berempat mengenal satu sama lain.

Saat ini mereka dalam misi tingkat B, yaitu mengantar tamu dari Suna Gakure sampai di perbatasan. Memang sejauh ini tidak ada gangguan berarti. Mereka mengantar tamu itu dengan selamat sampai perbatasan. Tapi bencana datang saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ada beberapa ninja pelarian yang entah darimana menyerang mereka. Salah satu yang dikenal Yui adalah Yuuko.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yui-san. Tak kusangka kau adalah shinobi Konoha"

Yuuko lalu tertawa keras mengejek.

"Hana dan Rika sudah kubunuh. Dan mungkin hari ini adalah kesempatan untuk membunuhmu"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kiba pelan.

Yui mengangguk. Yuuko, Hana dan Rika adalah sahabatnya. Sebelum Yuuko bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya yang seorang rentenir kaya.

Setelahnya gadis seumuran Rika itu jadi sombong dan kejam. Yuuko yang memang memiliki sifat egois semakin membuat parah keadaan waktu itu.

Seharusnya mereka tau bahwa saat itulah penderitaan merekaa dimulai. Yuuko yang dikenal Yui bukanlah Yuuko yang ada di hadapannya. Sahabatnya sudah berubah.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berselisih paham dan berpisah.

 _Saat itu juga Yui mengaktifkan sharingan untuk yang pertama kalinya._

Saat itu Yui meminta agar Hana dan Rika mau menyembunyikan keberadaan _sharingan_ -nya. Terutama dari ibunya. Mereka menuruti saja. Kakak beradik itu tau bahwa ada alasan kenapa Yui menutupinya.

Yui sangat kehilangan karna memang hanya mereka bertigalah yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Dia adalah sahabatku..." Yui mengamati ekspresi Yuuko yang berubah menyendu.

"... sebelum berubah dan membunuh sahabatku yang lainnya"

Irie dan Natsu menoleh ke arah Yui mengamati raut wajah Yui yang terlihat menahan amarah. Entah hanya perasaan mereka berdua atau memang Yui memiliki niat membunuh yang besar.

Akamaru sedikit bersuara dan memilih bersembunyi dari Yui dibalik Kiba. Niat membunuh Yui semakin besar.

Yuuko mendecih lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya yang berjumlah sekitar tiga belas orang setingkat jonnin untuk menyerang.

Natsu menggunakan kage bunshinnya membantu pertarungan yang tidak adil itu.

Lawanmu adalah aku" Yuuko menyerang Yui dengan jarum beracun.

Yui menghindar dengan cepat dan menepis jarum-jarum itu dengan kunai.

Kiba dan Akamaru kewalahan melawan dua jonnin pengguna raiton. Dapat Kiba kira bahwa anak buah Yuuko adalah ninja pelarian dari berbagai desa.

Disaat menyerang Yuuko, Yui merasakan ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Serangannya cukup cepat sampai gadis itu tidak bisa mehindar.

Crack

Yui tak merasakan sakit.

"IRIE!!" teriakan Natsu membuat Yui menoleh ke belakang.

Di sana Irie terluka di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Banyak darah yang keluar dari dadanya. Rumput yang ada di bawahnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Yui bertambah geram. Ia membuka segel di dahinya dan menampakkan sharingan yang berubah pola.

Yuuko melihatnya terkejut dan sedikit takut.

"Kau gentar, heh?" Yui menggunakan genjutsu-nya sehingga Yuuko tidak bisa bergerak.

Yuuko pasrah menunggu kematiannya saat Yui melangkah mendekat.

"Ini dari Hana dan Rika"

Yui mengambil tanto-nya dan menusuk Yuuko tepat di jantung.

"Selamat tinggal"

"Yu-Yui-chan, a-aku se-senang b-bisa be-bergabung bersama me-mereka"

Yuuko tersenyum disaat mulutnya memuntahkan darah. Yui terkejut melihatnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau dipengaruhi genjutsu?" tanya Yui.

Yuuko mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah tau akan seperti ini akhirnya.

"A-aku ... hiks... se-selalu... me-menyayangi ka-ka-lian"

Yui menatap Yuuko dengan pandangan sendunya. Air matanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi.

"Katakan pada Hana dan Rika, aku akan merindukan mereka. Dan juga dirimu"

Yuuko mengangguk lemah.

"Se-selamat ti-tinggal"

Bruukk...

Tubuh Yuuko jatuh saat itu juga. Yui hanya menatapnya kosong. Onyx-nya sudah kembali.

Flashback...

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Tou-san ku" kata Yuuko senang.

"Kau bertemu dengan ayah kandungmu?" beo Hana, Rika dan Yui.

Yuuko mengangguk senang. Bibirnya tak henti-henti tersenyum. Ia menceritakan betapa baiknya ayahnya.

"Aku jadi iri. Kita tidak tau siapa tou-san dan kaa-san kita" kata Hana pada Rika.

"Kau masih punya aku, Hana" jawab Rika.

"Tapi aku akan tinggal di Kumo mulai bulan depan" senyum Yuuko berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kau akan meninggalkan kami?!" seru Hana tidak suka.

Rika menatap adiknya memperingatkan.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, Yuuko-chan. Kau pasti akan bahagia bersama keluargamu" ucap Rika yang paling tua dan bijak disana.

Yui menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah kemari. Kami akan merindukanmu" ucapnya.

Yuuko mengangguk antusias. Hana yang melihatnya malah pergi. Yuuko merasa bersalah.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya"

Rika mengikuti Hana dan meninggalkan Yuuko dan Yui.

"Yui-chan, bicaralah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Kau kan jarang bicara"

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi... kau pasti senang. Aku akan merindukanmu. Kau seperti kakak kedua bagiku"

Yuuko tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Yui.

Hari-hari berikutnya ketika Yuuko berkunjung malah membawa petaka. Yuuko berubah karna pengaruh ayahnya.

"Mereka benar-benar menghindariku karna aku kaya tou-san" adu Yuuko pada ayahnya.

"Itu wajar. Mereka iri padamu sayang"

Ayah Yuuko menyeruput tehnya.

"Lihat mataku"

Yuuko menatap mata ayahnya dan terperangkap di genjutsu ayahnya.

"Anak ini polos sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia diperdaya olehku. Sekarang bakatnya akan menjadi milikku"

Orang itu sebenarnya bukan ayah Yuuko. Melainkan orang yang memanfaatkan kemampuan Yuuko untuk memperkaya diri.

"Sekarang bunuh Hana yang sudah membencimu, sayang"

Yuuko dengan pandangan kosong mengangguk.

"Ha'i tou-san"

Flashback End

Kiba, Akamaru dan Natsu menghabisi yang lainnya sementara Yui mengobati Irie dengan ninjutsu medis.

"Sa-sakit" ucap Irie dengan suara lirih dan serak.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" bentak Yui. Yui tidak tega mendengar suara itu.

"Semuanya gelap, Yui-chan"

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara!"

Kali ini Yui berkata dengan nada putus asa. Kemampuan Yui dalam medis memang bagus. Tapi jika lukanya separah Irie, Yui tidak bisa.

"Bawa Irie keatas Akamaru! Natsu dan aku akan menangani yang di sini"

Yui mengangguk. Dengan susah panyah menggotong Irie agar lukanya tidak mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak.

"Kembali ke Konoha dan bawa Irie ke rumah sakit!" perintah Kiba yang langsung diangguki Yui.

Yui tetap mengobati Irie di atas Akamaru yang melaju.

"Aku rasa aku akan mati" suara Irie semakin serak mengingatkan Yui pada suara Orochimaru.

"Kau tidak akan mati! Kau bilang kita akan menikah di masa depan"

Tumpah sudah air mata Yui yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Irie tersenyum kecil.

"Percuma saja. Semua terasa gelap"

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua**

 **Aku kembali bawa chapter t** **erbaru Innocent Liar.**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang** **udah review ~~**

 **Makasi ya yang udah ngasi saran dan dukungan.**

 **Next or END?**


	5. Uchiha's Temple

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

Sasuke menyeringai ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Malam yang semakin gelap dan memudahkannya melakukan rencana ini.

"Aku pulang" gunamnya lirih.

Setelah melakukan henge dan berubah menjadi seorang bocah berusia sembilan tahun, ia mendekati tujuannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah rumah.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Sasuke yang dengan wujud seorang bocah perempuan mengetuk pintu dan menunggu beberapa saat.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Seorang wanita membuka pintu dan terlihat bingung melihat anak kecil sendirian di saat malam.

"Aku ingin beli obat disini. Kudengar obat disini lebih murah daripada di kota. Aku hanya punya sedikit uang"

"Sebelumnya kau masuk dulu"

Sasuke mengikuti wanita itu sampai di ruang tamu. Ada tempat duduk dari kayu dan meja di sana.

"Duduklah dulu"

Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk sambil memperhatikan wanita itu menyajikan minuman hangat.

"Sebelumnya siapa namamu?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Ia perlu identitas baru untuk penyamaran kali ini.

"Namaku Aoi. Lalu kau?"

"Namaku Hinata. Minumlah dulu. Udara di luar sangat dingin. Ditambah lagi rumah ini terletak di hutan. Kau pasti kedinginan"

Memang benar rumah Hinata terletak jauh dari pemukiman. Tujuannya agar tidak dicurigai dan di pemukiman ia tidak bisa menyamarkan bahwa ia dari Konoha. Cakranya pasti bisa dikenali oleh shinobi di sana.

Sasuke meminum teh hangat yang dibuat Hinata. Dalam hati ia mendesah karna tehnya sangat nikmat.

"Kalau boleh tau, obat apa yang kau perlukan?"

"Kakekku bilang kalau obat untuk mengobati tulang kropos. Dan juga balsem luka luar"

Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil obat di sebuah rak. Setelah menemukannya, ia memberikan obatnya pada Sasuke yang sedang menyamar menjadi Aoi.

"Sudah sangat malam. Kau boleh menginap disini. Lagi pula aku kesepian karna anakku tidak ada di sini"

Hinata menawarinya dengan senyuman manis tanpa tau bahwa ia berada dalam rencana Sasuke.

"Apa boleh?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau mau kan? Malam begini pasti ada banyak penjahat di luar"

"Hem... aku akan menginap. Ini uangnya"

"Tidak usah. Kau kemari karna kakekmu yang sakit saja sudah membuatku tersentuh. Kakekmu pasti senang mempunyai cucu sepertimu"

Hinata lalu mengajak Sasuke ke ruang tengah. Wanita itu menyiapkan futon untuk mereka berdua.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kita tidur. Disini hanya ada satu kamar"

Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata pergi sebentar untuk mengunci puntu dan membereskan cangkir bekas teh tadi.

Sepeninggal Hinata, seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar. Ada sedikit rasa sesal di hatinya karna membohongi wanita itu. Tapi tak apa. Asal bisa bersama Hinata-nya, apa pun ia lakukan.

Hinata kembali dan mematikan lampu di kamar itu.

"Ayo tidur"

.

.

.

Yui tak pernah sepanik ini seumur hidupnya. Walau dalam hati terus meyakinkan bahwa Irie akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tau bahwa Irie tidak baik-baik saja malah membuatnya tertekan.

"Yui-chan"

Akamaru menghentikan perjalanan mereka dan menggeram ke arah orang yang memanggil nama Yui.

"Orochimaru?"

"Aku akan membantunya" ucapnya.

Yui menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan seolah Orochimaru adalah malaikatnya.

"Bawa dia ke tempatku"

Yui mengangguk tapi Akamaru tak kunjung bergerak.

"Akamaru. Ini demi keselamatan Irie. Aku kenal Orochimaru. Jangan takut, oke"

Akamaru lalu menggonggong pertanda setuju. Mereka pun ke tempat Orochinaru.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun di tengah malam. Ia menyadari tubuhnya yang kembali ke bentuk aslinya.

Perlahan ia membalikkan badan dan memperhatikan Hinata yang tidur di hadapannya.

"Kau wanita jahat yang mencuri hatiku lalu pergi membawa buah hati-ku" gunam Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut Hinata.

Suara burung hantu dan jangkrik di luar sana menjadi sahutan bagi perkataan Sasuke.

"Hinata. Kau sudah menjadi milikku"

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Jangan pergi" pintanya

Kemudian Sasuke terjaga sembari menatap wajah yang sangat ia rindukan sampai pagi.

.

.

.

Yui memperhatikan Orochimaru yang mengobati Irie dengan ramuan-ramuannya.

Karin juga membantu dan membiarkan Irie menggigitnya. Suigetsu dan Juugo juga ada di sana menonton.

"Yui-chan"

"Mitsuki-kun"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Tertusuk entah oleh apa dan sedang sekarat" jawab Yui gusar.

Mitsuki memegang bahu Yui. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Yui untuk menenangkan.

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Kau panik sekali"

Mitsuki menuntun Yui untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Orochimaru yang melihat perlakuan anaknya hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai" seru Karin bahagia.

Yui yang awalnya menunduk mengangkat wajahnya lega. Senyum kecil tak disadarinya menghiasi wajah imutnya. Orochimaru yang melihatnya semakin terkekeh.

"Ada juga yang bisa membuatmu ketakutan ya" sindirnya

"Itu karna dia terluka saat melindungiku" sangkal Yui

"Terserahlah"

"Hai Yui! Lama tak bertemu denganmu" sapa Suigetsu.

"Hn"

Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu duduk di bangku panjang tak jauh dari Yui.

"Apa dia sudah bisa kubawa?" tanya Yui pada Orochimaru yang sedang membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Mungkin besok bisa ia bisa pulang"

Yui mengangguk dan menatap Irie yang terbaring di ranjang. Irie tampak pucat. Jelas tadi ia kehilangan banyak darah.

"Dia pacarmu ya, Yui-chan?" goda Suigetsu.

Yui mendelik dan menatap tajam Suigetsu membuat pria itu terkekeh.

"Wajah imut-mu tidak cocok dengan sifat dinginmu, Yui-chan" kata Suigetsu lagi.

Karin yang berada di sampingnya mendelik dan bergunam "sudahlah".

"Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau menginap di sini, Yui" saran Karin.

Suigetsu membenarkan lalu merangkul Karin. "Kita tidur, yuk"

Pasangan itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Juugo sudah terlelap di sofa.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa takut kehilangan. Yuuko, Hana dan Rika sudah meninggalkanku. Sekarang aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi"

Orochimaru mendengarkan perkataan Yui lalu menyuruh Mitsuki ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Pria yang entah umurnya berapa itu mendengar curahan hati Yui sambil menatap tangan Yui yang bergetar.

"Aku tadi bertemu Yuuko. Dugaanku selama ini salah. Yuuko berada di bawah genjutsu"

Yui mengusap air matanya yang menetes. Orochimaru menghampirinya dan memberikan sapu tangan.

"Aku membunuhnya"

.

.

.

"Tidak ada di sini?" pekik Kiba bingung.

"Jangan-jangan mereka bertemu musuh di saat kembali ke sini" Natsu memegang kedua pipinya.

"Akamaru juga hilang. Mereka sebenarnya ada di mana?"

Kiba membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Bagaimana tidak panik. Yui, Irie dan Akamaru tidak ada di rumah sakit, tidak ada kabar pula.

"Coba cari ke hutan!" Natsu memberi ide sambil menjauhkan Kiba dari tembok.

"Hidung sensei pasti bisa mengendus mereka!"

"Ah ya. Kau benar! Ayo"

.

.

.

Hanabi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru sadar sedang berada di kamar kakaknya.

"Sudah cukup lama nee-sama pergi. Kapan kau akan kembali?" tanyanya lalu menopang dagu.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu saat Hinata hilang. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Hinata meninggalkan surat padanya.

Hanya Hanabi yang tau alasan Hinata pergi. Bersandiwara seolah ia tak peduli pada kakaknya yang membuat ayah mereka marah.

Kedua tangan Hanabi mengepal. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia kembali mengingat wajah orang yang membuat Hinata pergi.

"Aku akan membuat kau menyesal, Uchiha"

Kemudian Hanabi pergi ke ruang tengah untuk sarapan. Sebelum pergi dari kamar ia sempat melihat lagi isi kamar yang tidak berubah selama sembilan tahun itu.

"Cepatlah kembali, nee-sama"

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali berubah wujud menjadi Aoi ketika Hinata terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun ya. Maaf ya aku bangun setelahmu"

Hinata duduk di futon lalu menguap. Wanita itu menggerakkan tubuhnya agar rileks.

"Hinata"

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara orang itu. Berlahan Hinata menoleh ke arah suara.

Ia mematung. Orang yang dihindarinya mati-matian selama sembilan tahun ini sedang berada di hadapannya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Orang itu sedang duduk di futon sebelahnya.

Tunggu dulu. Jadi Aoi adalah dia? Kenapa? Batin Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan lepas dariku" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada datar.

Hinata sedikit takut. Orang ini adalah pria yang menghancurkan hidupnya dalam semalam.

Berlahan Hinata meringsut menjauh.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Hinata bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang menahan nafas sejak tadi.

"Merindukanmu"

Walau saat mengatakan itu wajah Sasuke datar dan suaranya terdengar dingin, Hinata bisa melihat sorot hangat dari kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke juga tidak tau kenapa. Ia sangat ingin bertemu wanitanya tidak perduli apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingi melihat Hinata dan mengatakan itu.

Walau tak masuk akal sampai ia harus melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Cinta memang irrasional kan?

"Kau mencuri hatiku. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dan datang se-enaknya!" nada bicara Hinata naik satu oktaf.

Sasuke terlihat geram. Ia memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan mendekatan wajah mereka.

"Siapa yang pergi begitu saja hah? Siapa yang melarikan diri dari masalah?!" tanpa sadar pria itu membentak Hinata.

Hal itu membuat Hinata melebarkan matanya. Ia merasa tertekan dan Sasuke tau itu.

"Kita sudah dewasa, Hinata! Tolong jangan bersifat kekanakan" perlahan suara Sasuke melembut.

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di futon dan berlahan menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Wajah Sasuke mengeras menahan amarah.

"Jangan egois Hinata. Karna kita sama-sama menderita disini"

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa menit. Tak ada suara lain selain suara nafas mereka.

"Menikahlah denganku" pinta Sasuke.

Wajahnya pun agak melunak. Hinata yang berada di bawahnya memalingkan muka. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya.

Jujur, Hinata sering merasa rindu pada ayah dari anaknya itu. Terutama saat mengandung Yui. Tapi ia kira itu karna pengaruh janin. Lagi pula terlalu dini menyimpulkan kalau ia menyukai mantan missing nin itu.

"A-aku ti-tidak tau" cicitnya.

Hinata dapat merasakan cenkraman pada kedua tangannya mengerat. Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras lagi dan membuat Hinata takut.

"Keras kepala"

Kiba terus mengendus aroma Yui, Akamaru dan Irie. Di sampingnya Shino sedang sibuk dengan serangga-serangganya. Terdapat pula Natsu yang merengek minta makan.

"Setidaknya kita mampir untuk makan dulu tadi. Dari kemarin sore aku kelaparan. Naga-ku sudah meraung sedari tadi" protes Natsu sambil mengelus perut tempat naga-nya tinggal.

Kiba tidak menyahut dan terus mengendus. Shino juga mengabaikan Natsu.

"Aku mencium aromanya!" seru Kiba.

"Serangga-ku juga menyadari keberadaan mereka" Shino mengamankan serangganya.

Natsu menjadi semangat. Setelah Yui dan Irie ketemu, ia bisa makan kan?

"Dimana?"

Kiba menunjuk ke arah barat yang diangguki Shino. Natsu hanya mengikuti arah sensei-nya.

Dari kejauhan mereka melihat Yui yang berlari dan Irie yang tidur di atas Akamaru.

"Sensei! Itu mereka!" pekik Natsu gembira. Dalam bayangannya ia sudah berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Setelah mereka dekat, Kiba langsung memeriksa keadaan Irie. Shino menanyai Yui kemana saja mereka dan dijawab jujur oleh Yui.

"Kau kenal Orochimaru?"

Yui mengangguk. "Nanti akan ku ceritakan"

Mereka pun kembali.

.

.

.

Yui kembali ke kediaman Hatake. Sudah yang kedua kalinya. Pikirnya.

Yuugao menyambutnya hangat. Hanya ada Irie dan Yuugao di rumah. Kakashi sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Yui sendiri bermaksud menjenguk Irie. Tapi ternyata Irie sudah sembuh total dan hanya perlu istirahat.

"Tak kusangka kau akan kemari" Irie berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

Yui menangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku juga"

Yuugao yang berada di sana terkekeh.

"Yui-chan, sifatmu itu seperti Kakashi. Dengan wajahmu yang manis itu, seharusnya sifatmu seperti Irie"

Wajah Yui memerah mendengar kata "manis" yang digabungkan dengan wajahnya.

Memang sih wajah Yui itu seperti kaa-sannya sementara sifat dan lidah tajamnya seperti tou-sannya. Yui sebenarnya agak risih dengan tanggapan orang yang menilainya manis atau imut. Ia sudah berusaha menjadi "menakutkan", tapi sekali lagi wajahnya berteriak "aku manis".

"Aku dan Kakashi dulu sama-sama anggota ANBU. Kami tidak terlalu akrab tapi akhirnya menikah"

Yuugao kembali terkekeh dan obrolan pun kembali berlanjut sampai sore.

Yui lalu pergi ke kuil Uchiha. Seperti biasa, disana sepi.

Yui bukanlah orang yang religius. Tapi berada di kuil ini membuatnya tenang. Yui pun memulai ritualnya. Sekarang tinggal pengakuannya

"Jika aku membunuh seseorang lalu menyelamatkan seseorang, apa dosaku akan terhapus?"

Yui menunduk menatap sepatunya.

"Ini terdengar ironis..."

Tangan Yui bergetar dan ia me-nyembunyikan-nya di sakunya.

"... tapi aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuh seseorang yang sudah kuanggap kakak. Kami besar bersama selama empat tahun"

Yui sekarang berjongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya.

"Hiks... hiks... ma-maafkan ak-aku"

Yui merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sapu tangan Orochimaru di sana.

"Bau ular" gunamnya lalu menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap air mata dan ingusnya.

"Seorang shinobi tidak seharusnya menangis" sebuah sura tiba-tiba terdengar di tengah keheningan kuil.

"Aku hampir melahirkan!" Yui jatuh terduduk dan reflek mengelus dadanya karna kaget.

"Ini"

"Terima kasih, paman"

Yui menerima sapu tangan yang lebih layak dari orang Sasuke.

"Lain kali jangan datang tiba-tiba"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil."Seperti aku akan menemuimu saja"

Yui menatap kesal Sasuke. "Aku pergi"

Yui bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya dan melangkah keluar dari kuil. Namun, belum beberapa langkah saja Sasuke menahannya.

Sasuke menarik bagian belakang leher baju Yui membuat Yui berhenti.

Cara yang tidak manusiawi menurut Yui karna hampir membuatnya tercekik.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku bertemu dengan kaa-sanmu"

Sepasang onyx itu terbelalak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Yui menetralkan raut wajahnya.

"Aku yatim piatu"

"Tapi aku adalah tou-sanmu, bocah"

Yui tertawa mengejek.

"Dari mana paman tau?" Yui menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya dengan tidak sopan.

"Karna aku yang membuatmu" jawab Sasuke enteng.

Yui menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau itu menurutmu sih terserah. Aku pergi"

Sasuke kembali menarik bagian belakang leher pakaian Yui. Kali ini sampai gadis kecil itu tercekik.

"Lari dari masalah memang keahlian kalian ya" suara Sasuke terdengar dingin.

"Lepaskan!" Yui meronta tapi Sasuke tak melepaskannya.

"Menurutlah pada tou-san! Jangan jadi anak durhaka"

Sasuke melepaskan Yui sehingga Yui menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau lah yang durhaka"

Yui menatap tajam Sasuke dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Dia menyebalkan mirip pamannya. Iya! Mirip Itachi, bukan mirip denganku. Batin Sasuke.

"Dengar paman, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai tou-sanku. Karna kau hanya menyumbang kecebongmu itu pada ibuku sampai aku ada! Aku pergi!"

Yui lari keluar dari kuil itu setelah mengatakan uneg-unegnya pada tou-sannya.

"Jadi dia sudah tau kalau aku anaknya?" gunam Yui.

"Gawat!" pekiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo kalian-kalian.

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Galungan dan Kuningan bagi yang merayakan!!

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav atau follow Innocent Liar.

Karna ini fanfic debutku jadi aku sangat perlu banyak perbaikan sana-sini.

Selain itu aku juga perlu dukungan. Jujur aja waktu ada sedikit yang review aku jadi patah semangat. Tapi walau hanya satu review aku bakal usahakan untuk ngelanjut fanfic ini.

Mungkin beberapa hari ini aku bakal ngga update kilat. Karna aku mau belajar dulu. Mau persiapan USBN sama Pemantapan dan UN.

Maklum anak kelas sembilan.

See You Next Chapter.

X.O.X.O


	6. Chunnin Exam

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul: Innocent Liar

Rate: T-M

Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.

Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Hinata tak bisa tidur. Seharian ini bayang-bayang Sasuke menghantuinya. Ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa sebagian kecil hatinya bahagia akan kehadiran mantan missing-nin itu.

Banyak hal yang Hinata pikirkan. Seperti;

Apa yang dia inginkan?

Kenapa dia mengincarku?

Apa Sasuke hanya menginginkan tubuhnya?

Atau ia hanya ingin mempermainkannya karna Hinata pernah menyukai Naruto?

Hal itu membuat Hinata bingung. Kalau saja ia menuruti keinginan Sasuke untuk menikah, Hinata rasa itu tidak bijak. Ia tidak-ah maksudnya belum mencintai Sasuke kan? Walau sudah ada Yui diantara mereka.

Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang di Konoha tentangnya? Ia dikenal semua orang karna sifat polos dan malu-malunya. Kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa Hinata punya anak di luar nikah mereka akan memandangnya rendah. Terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang Hyuuga.

Para tetua Hyuuga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada seperti menjadikannya bunke.

Hinata tidak bisa! Karna itulah ia akan menolak Sasuke. Iya. Hinata memantapkan pemikirannya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Tim-7 sekarang sedang berkumpul di jembatan sesuai denn yang Kiba instruksikan.

"Kenapa kita berkumpul di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Natsu, Kiba malah memberikan sebuah formulir.

"Ini adalah formulir ujian chunnin"

"Ujian Chunnin?" beo Yui, Irie dan Natsu bersamaan.

Kiba mengangguk."Kita sudah menyelesaikan empat misi tingkat D, empat misi tingkat C dan dua misi tingkat B. Kita sudah memenuhi syarat untuk mengikutinya karna syarat utamanya adalah telah meyelesaikan delapan misi. Ujian ini tidak wajib kok" terangnya kemudian.

"Pikirkan keputusan kalian seharian ini. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi"

Setelah mengatakannya Kiba pergi dengan Akamaru.

"Kalian akan ikut?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Aku mau berpikir dulu. Kudengar ujian ini sangat berbahaya" Irie lalu menatap Yui.

"Apa?" tanya-nya judes.

"Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Hn"

Yui lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang kesal karna sifat dinginnya.

"Bukankah terlalu dini bagi Yui untuk PMS?"

"Dia bukan sedang PMS, baka! Itu memang sifatnya"

Irie lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan ke kantor Hokage untuk bertemu tou-san. Kau mau ikut?"

Natsu menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Tidak mau. Aku akan berlatih kenjutsu dengan paman Sasuke"

Mereka pun berpisah. Irie sangat bersemangat bertemu dengan dengan Kakashi karna hari ini adalah hari spesial.

.

.

.

.

Yui berencana tidur seharian ini dan berpikir dalam mimpinya untuk berpartisipasi atau tidak. Namun ia ingat harus mencari jamur langka Konoha yang hanya muncul empat bulan sekali.

"Aku akan menjualnya untuk membeli rok baru. Atau untuk membeli stocking jaring-jaring baru? Aku rasa harus beli jas hujan saja. Musim gugur akan datang" gunamnya.

Yui sampai di hutan dua puluh menit kemudian. Ia mencari-cari jamur berwarna merah kekuningan itu dengan teliti.

"Yui-chan!"

Yui menatap orang yang menyapanya barusan dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hn"

Yui masih mencari-cari jamur itu. Gadis itu menyadari hal aneh. Biasanya jamur itu akan tumbuh setidaknya 7-15 jamur di tempatnya berdiri.

Tak jauh dari sana Mitsuki terkekeh.

"Mencari ini ya" Mitsuki memperlihatkan jamur yang Yui cari dalam keranjangnya.

Yui semakin menatap Mitsuki kesal. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah mengejek.

"Kau terlambat, Yui-chan!"

Diejek begitu membuat Yui tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencari di tempat lain. Yui tau betul tempat jamur-jamur itu tumbuh.

"Yang di tempat lain sudah kuambil juga lho. Sebaiknya kau tunggu empat bulan lagi... atau delapan bulan lagi? Jamur itu tidak tumbuh saat musim dingin kurasa"

"Apa maumu?" Yui menyerah. Akhirnya gadis itu buka suara.

"Aku tidak ingin apa pun sebenarnya. Tapi jika kau menawariku... aku ingin kau bermain denganku"

"Aku sibuk"

"Hari ini kau kan libur! Ayolah... tou-sanku punya jurus rahasia yang hanya bisa kau gunakan lho" iming-iming Mitsuki.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Tapi kau jangan tanya-tanya soal Irie ya! Aku tidak suka kau dan Orochimaru meledekku!"

"Siapa yang akan membicarakan Irie! Aku tidak ingin membicarakan rivalku itu" Mitsuki tertawa menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Irie mendengarkan percakapan antara tou-sannya dengan _Nanadaime._

"Kiba bilang dia berteman dengan Orochimaru. Kita harus berhati-hati dengannya. Bisa saja Orochimaru berniat memberontak. Apalagi Yui pernah tinggal di panti asuhan Kabuto selama beberapa bulan"

Irie mengenali suara itu. Suara Rokudaime.

"Tidak baik berburuk sangka seperti itu" kali ini suara Naruto.

"Bagaimana pun kita harus berhati-hati"

Irie menjauhi ruangan Hokage dengan tidak bersuara. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau tou-sannya yang terlihat menyukai Yui ternyata bisa berkata seperti itu tentang calon -ekhem- istrinya dan Orochimaru.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya pria saat mengobatinya. Pria itu terlihat baik dan ramah. Ia juga beberapa kali mengobrol saat makan obat pagi harinya saat insiden tertusuknya.

Hatake junior itu lalu berniat menemui kaa-sannya. Barangkali Yuugao tau hal tentang Orochimaru atau tentang Kabuto.

Di saat melewati rumah susun yang ditinggali Yui yang dekat dengan kantor Hoakge, Irie melihat sesosok bayangan di jendela rumah Yui.

"Itu tidak terlihat seperti Yui" gunamnya.

Irie mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tujuannya hanya satu, rumahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah dari rumah susun Irie merasa diikuti. Ketika ia menghentikan langkah, orang yang ada di belakangnya ikut berhenti.

Tiba-tiba Irie berbalik dan membuat orang itu berjengit. Orang yang ternyata seorang gadis itu betniat kabur tapi Irie menahannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Irie agak marah. Ia paling tidak suka kalau diikuti.

"A-aku.. hanya sekedar lewat"

Irie memicingkan matanya. Ia kenal dengan gadis ini. Shan-Shan kalau tidak salah. Ia satu tim dengan Mitsuki dan Suta.

"Kau mencurigakan"

Shan-Shan mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap Irie secara langsung.

"Katakan hal yang sejujurnya!"

Shan-Shan semakin takut. Gerakan matanya semakin liar. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi menutup bibirnya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Shan-Shan mengatakannya dengan mata tertutup.

Irie melongo dengan tidak Hatake-nya. Ia terkejut. Sejauh ini belum pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Bocah lelaki itu melepaskan tangan Shan-Shan yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sementara itu gadis yang merupakan senpai-nya itu menunduk malu.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Irie menunjuk Shan-Shan lalu dirinya.

"Hu-um" Shan-Shan mengangguk malu. Irie merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Perasaan mirip ketika ia bertemu dengan Kakshi ketika tou-sannya tidak pulang beberapa minggu. Ia hampir menaksirkan kalau ia juga jatuh cinta pada Shan-Shan kalau tidak melihat rona di pipi Shan-Shan.

Rona pipi itu mirip Yui. Yui-nya!

Oh... begitu ya... kalau begitu terima kasih" ucap Irie kikuk.

Shan-Shan melihat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Um... Irie-kun"

Irie menatap Shan-Shan dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

 **Chup!**

"Eh?!" Irie membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Shan-Shan mengecup kilat bibirnya.

Sementara itu Shan-Shan kabur dengan jurus teleportasinya. Entah seberapa malunya gadis China itu.

"Ciuman pertamaku!" Irie menyentuh bibirnya dan pandangannya syok.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Yui baru pulang dari tempat Orochimaru. Ia berlatih jutsu yang katanya ia akan bisa gunakan untuk ujin Chunnin nanti.

Ia melirik tangan kirinya yang diperban karna terluka. Yui juga baru saja membeli beberapa atasan yang bermodel sama untuk baju misinya. Sedari berumur lima tahun, Yui sangat suka crop tee. Saat itu ia melihat Ino bersama Inojin. Menurutnya baju dengan model seperti itu akan mudah dipakai bergerak.

Mitsuki sudah memberinya jamur langka itu ngomong-ngomong. Laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu hobi sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut. Bagaimana yang lain ya?"

Samar-samar Yui mendengar suara pedang yang diadu. Semakin ia melangkah, suara pedang itu semakin dekat. Awalnya Yui penasaran, tapi ketika melihat itu perbuatan siapa, ia jadi kesal.

Itu adalah Sasuke dan Natsu yang sedang berlatih kenjutsu. Yui jadi iri. Tapi tidak boleh! Ia akan menunjukkan ia sudah hebat tanpa diajari oleh Sasuke!

Yui sudah punya Orochimaru, gudang jutsu-nya, lalu Hinata yang mengajari menggunakan byakuugan(yang nyatanya tidak bisa ia gunakan di Konoha), dan yang terpenting adalah usahanya selama ini!

"Yui-chan!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Yui. Ia sudah kesal dengan Natsu tanpa alasan dan sekarang Natsu malah menyapanya yang terdengar seperti ledekan di telinganya.

"Natsu-san" tangan kanan Yui melambai sementara senyum menahan kesal ia tunjukkan. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti ancaman.

Natsu yang melihat itu jadi agak takut. Tapi Uzumaki pink itu tetap tersenyum lima jari khas tou-sannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi aneh keduanya. Ia melihat perban di tangan kiri Yui yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Dugaanku benar. Mungkin Yui sedang PMS"

Kini Sasuke melirik Natsu. "Kebodohan tidak seharusnya diwariskan" gunamnya lalu menggeleng kecil.

Sementara itu Yui pergi dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal.

"Dasar sombong!" gerutunya.

Ketika sampai di rumahnya, Yui dikejutkan dengan hilangnya semua atasannya. Bukan hanya yang di lemari, tapi yang dijemur juga.

"Siapa orang yang mencurinya?!" Yui frustasi.

"Baju-baju mahalku" ratapnya lagi.

Bukannya sombong atau apa. Tapi Yui memiliki kulit sensitif. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan pakaian dari bahan sembarangan. Selama ini ia selalu berbelanja di butik Yamanaka yang dikelola oleh sepupu Ino. Pemilik butik itu sudah hafal dengan kulitnya.

Dan untuk sekedar informasi, semua pakaian di sana harganya mahal. Yui harus menghemat dan menjalani banyak misi baru bisa berbelanja di sana.

Itulah sebabnya Yui suka hal-hal yang berlabel 'gratis'. Namun Yui bukanlah gadis yang suka berdandan. Baginya ia sudah cantik tanpa harus berdandan. Bukannya sombongnya. Ia hanya menuruni sifat dari tou-sannya.

Yah... 'Kenarsisan tidak seharusnya diwariskan' mungkin cocok untuk Sasuke.

Yui lalu mencuci pakaiannya dan yang baru lalu mengeringkan dengan katon-nya yang sudah disesuaikan.

Yui menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Hari ini entah kenapa aku sial"

.

.

.

.

Irie tidak jadi pulang setelah insiden dicurinya ciuman pertamanya. Walau Irie dewasa sebelum waktunya, ia tidak ingin praktek sebelum waktunya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ia untung juga. Shan-Shan itu manis, beberapa shinobi senior juga banyak yang menyukainya. Ia kunoichi yang cukup populer.

Justunya tidak jauh beda dengan bibinya, Tenten. Penampilan mereka juga tak jauh beda. Hanya Shan-Shan tidak bercepol dua saja. Gadis iti berkepang dua dengan poni agak panjang. Kepangannya membuat Irie ingat pada Yui. Yui-nya!

"Aku dilema" desahnya lalu tidur di rerumputan tanpa harus berpikir bahwa ada kotoran hewan di sana.

"Terlalu dini bagimu untuk menafsirkan rasa cinta. Mungkin kau hanya cari perhatian karna Yui adalah orang yang dekat Mitsuki, rivalmu"

Pendapat Kakashi waktu itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Ia yakin perasaan ini memang suka. Ah... tapi sudahlah! Irie tidak ingin mempermasalahkan jhal ini. Kalau memang jodoh ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku yakin jodohku adalah Yui. Mungkin Yui Hatake terdengar bagus" gunamnya lagi seraya terkekeh.

Karna sadar hari sudah sore, Irie memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia akan merundingkan masalah ujian Chunnin dengan Yuugao.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Ujian chunnin kali ini dilaksanakan di Suna Gakure. Tim-7 Kiba sudah sampai di sana dan menyerahkan kertas formulir. Pesertanya pun cukup banyak. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang Kiba kira lebih senior.

Babak pertama ujian tertulis. Yang lulus hanya dua belas tim. Lalu pada babak kedua diadakan perebutan gulungan bumi dan langit. Yang tersisa hanya enam tim. Satu dari Suna, lalu dari Kumo, Iwa, Kiri dan dua tim dari Konoha. Beruntung tim-7 Kiba lolos bersama tim-7 Konohamaru.

Kemudian penyisihan babak ketiga. Sial bagi Yui karna harus melawan anggota tim sendiri, Natsu. Yui rasa ini tidak seimbang. Cakra Natsu seperti tidak ada habisnya. Terlebih lagi Natsu tau kelemahannya.

Tapi Yui bertekat untuk mengalahkan Natsu karna tau Sasuke berada di sana. Entah apa yang dilakukan tou-sannya itu. Banyak sensei dari Suna dan jonin pembimbing dari setiap tim datang menonton. Naruto juga ada di sana.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Yui bisa melihat Mitsuki, Shan-Shan dan Suta. Mitsuki seperti biasa menampilkan senyum mengejek ke arahnya. Lalu Shan-Shan dan Suta yang menyemangatinya.

Pertarungan antara Yui dan Natsu berlangsung selama satu setengah jam. Yui berkali-kali harus mengeluarkan genjutsunya saat berada di dekat Natsu. Peluit pemecah konsentrasinya juga sangat berguna.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" seru Natsu yang sudah terkapar karna katon Yui.

Yui yang terlentang hampir kehabisan cakra berdiri. Ia meniup kembali peluitnya ketika Natsu ingin mengeluarkan jutsu.

Natsu terengah-engah. Segera ia membuat dua bunshin dan membuat rasengan. Yui tidak ingi kalah. Ia mengeluarkan rumusan segel yang berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Kakashi terkesiap. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Rasengan!" Natsu berlari menyerang Yui.

Chichichichi~~

Suara melengking dan cakra keluar dari tangan kiri Yui.

"Chidori!"

Seketika Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan dejavu. Sasuke tersenyum puas sementara Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi sahabatnya.

 **Duar!**

Yui dan Natsu sama-sama terpental dan jatuh terlentang. Keduanya sibuk mengatur nafas. Karna keadaan dan waktu, wasit memutuskan untuk memberi nilai seri pada keduanya.

Kiba dan Irie memapah Natsu sementara Mitsuki dan Sasuke menghampiri Yui.

"Sasuke-san" Mitsuki merasa Sasuke agak aneh. Menghampiri Yui di deoan umum bukanlah hal yang baik menurut Mitsuki.

Sasuke meminta izin dari wasit untuk berbicara.

"Sebelumnya maaf karna mengganggu ujian ini. Aku ingin mengatan sesuatu hal yang penting. Pertemuan ini kurasa adalah waktu yang tepat"

Semua menonton Sasuke dengan penasaran, terutama Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Yui adalah anak kandungku"

Semua terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Yui dan Mitsuki tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakannya di sini.

Yui batuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Mitsuki dan Sasuke membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Gaara yang hadir di sana memerintahkan agar ujiannya dilanjutkan.

 **TBC**

Halo semua!! Aku hadir membawa chapter terbaru dari Innocent Liar. Disela-sela belajar masih sempet-sempetnya ngetik ini...

Terima kasih ya yang udah review. Satu review dari kalian banyak semangat bagi saya.


	7. I'm Home

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

Hanabi baru saja akan tidur ketika ada seekor elang pembawa pesan yang menghampirinya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke mengakui Yui sebagai putrinya. Kemungkinan Yui adalah anak dari Hinata-sama. Baik Yui dan Sasuke tidak ada yang membuka mulut soal ibu kandung Yui._

 _-Hyuuga Suta-_

Hanabi meremas kertas yang dibawa oleh elang pembawa pesan itu. Elang yang tadinya berada di sana langsung pergi kemali ke Suna dengan sebuah pesan.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Teme! Apa yang baru saja kau bilang?" Naruto mengabaikan putranya yang sedang kritis dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kita bicarakan besok di kantor Hokage" ucap Sasuke kalem.

Kakashi dan Irie yang berada di dekat Yui yang sedang ditangani oleh tim medis saling pandang.

"Aku tidak menyangka paman Sasuke punya anak apalagi sebesar ini" bisik Irie.

"Aku juga tidak. Aku yakin tidak pernah mengajarinya hal-hal yang tidak baik. Tapi ternyata dia bisa memiliki Yui. Luar biasa..."

Irie menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan -_-

Keributan kecil yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Sasuke membuat Yui tidak nyaman.

"Berisik!" teriaknya yang langsung membungkam Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan ganggu Yui yang sedang sakit" ucap Kakashi.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi ke tempat Natsu dirawat. Ia sedikit penasaran dan kesal dengan Sasuke karna merahasiakan hal besar seperti ini.

Sasuke menghampiri Yui yang masih sakit. Ia bisa melihat raut kesakitan dari wajah sok tenang Yui.

"Payah" ucap Sasuke yang dihadiahi delikan dari Yui.

Irie dan Kakashi menonton interaksi dari ayah dan anak itu dengan ekspresi 'Lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya'.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?" tanya Yui. Sasuke tau apa yang dimaksud Yui.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahuna. "Mungkin sebelum mata-mu yang bicara bahwa kau Uchiha dan membuat keributan"

"Oh.. kukira"

Jujur saja Yui agak terkejut Sasuke mengatakan kebenaran pada semua orang pada kesempatan ini. Dan jawaban barusan agak membuatnya kecewa.

Tim medis sudah selesai mengobati luka dalam Yui dan pergi dari sana.

"Dari mana kau belajar genjutsu?"

"Orochimaru. Aku banyak belajar jutsu-justu hebat darinya. Tapi mengingat aku harus menyembunyikan kekkei genkai-ku, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal hebat. Sebenarnya aku lebih hebat dari yang kau kira lho"

'Sombongnya' kata Irie dalam hati.

"Darimana kau mengenal Orochimaru?"

"Rahasia"

Yui tersenyum menang melihat raut wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Kalau urusanmu denganku sudah selesai, pintu keluarnya ada di sana"

Yui menunjuk pintu keluar dengan dagunya. Sementara itu Kakashi terkekeh pelan mengamati interaksi unik itu. Irie geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi" Kakashi memberi saran.

Kakashi dan Irie pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tak kusangka kecebongku yang dulunya tidak tau apa-apa sekarang sudah berani padaku ya. Kuharap kau bisa menjadi kupu-kupu cantik seperti kaa-sanmu. Tapi kau malah bermetamorfosis menjadi seekor singa"

Yui memalingkan mukanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Yui.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, aku ingin lihat berapa kuatnya dirimu"

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah pelan. Yui hanya memandangnya. Tangan kanannya meremas selimut yang ia pakai.

.

.

.

.

Irie mendapat lawan yang setimpal dengannya. Lawannya adalah seorang shinobi yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

Mereka sama-sama pengguna elemen tanah. Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung hampir satu jam dengan kemenangan Irie yang menggunakan raikiri untuk serangan akhir.

Irie langsung melompat ke pelukan Kakashi setelah memenangkan pertarungan itu. Kakashi terkekeh. Ia merasa sifat Irie sangat berbeda dengannya dan mirip Naruto. Muridnya yang ia juluki ninja mengejutkan nomor satu.

"Aku akan menjadi chunnin, tou-san!"

"Masih ada pertandingan lagi setelah ini, tau!"

Irie langsung loyo. Kakashi tertawa melihatnya. Dimatanya Irie sangat mirip Naruto. Mungkin saat Yuugao hamil Irie, ia sangat membenci Naruto.

Pertarungan setelahnya adalah Mitsuki melawan shinobi dari Kiri Gakure. Irie sangat ingin melihat Mitsuki kalah. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan anak Orochimaru itu. Rivalnya dalam segala hal.

 **Flashback...**

Dalam sebuah kontes jutsu pemuda yang diadakan setiap musim semi, Irie mengikutinya bersama Natsu dan yang lainnya.

Irie hampir saja memenangkannya tapi Mitsuki yang mengalahkannya.

Lalu saat promosi kenaikan kelas menjadi gennin, Irie di kalahkan oleh Mitsuki. Akibatnya Mitsuki lulus dari akademi setahun lebih awal dari teman seangkatannya.

Meski dengan perginya Mitsuki dari akademi membuat Irie menjadi yang tercerdas, Irie tetap tidak ingin kalah dari Mitsuki dalam hal apa pun. Ditambah lagi Mitsuki yang mempunyai hobi meledek itu. Membuat Irie ingin menghajarnya. Itu pun kalau bisa.

Lalu tidak sengaja Irie melihat Yui, kunoichi populer itu berada di gendongan Mitsuki di suatu sore. Setelah itu Irie juga ingin mendapatkan Yui.

Kali ini ia tidak akan kalah dari Mitsuki. Ia akan mendapatkan perhatian Yui. Sejak saat itu juga ia sering menggoda Yui agar mendapat perrhatian. Ia juga berlatih siang malam agar bisa mengalahkan dan melampaui Mitsuki.

 **Flashback End...**

"Tou-san, apa di matamu aku ini hebat?"

Kakashi mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengangguk.

"Kau penuh semangat dan agak tidak tau malu. Tapi itu bagus untuk perkembanganmu"

Irie mendelik mendengar kalimat 'agak tidak tau malu' dari tou-sannya.

"Tapi kenapa Yui tidak memperhatikanku?"

Kakashi terlihat berpikir.

"Dengar. Di tim-7 selalu ada cerita yang serupa denganmu. Dulu ada Jiraiya yang menyukai Tsunade tapi Tsunade menyukai orang lain. Lalu ada Obito yang menyukai Rin tapi Rin menyukaiku. Yang paling berhasil adalah Naruto yang menyukai Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke. Itu pun Naruto menggunakan cara licik"

Irie menunduk. Ia yakin akan memenangkan Yui. Ia akan mengalahkan Mitsuki yang sombong itu.

"Kudengar ada yang menguntitmu belakangan ini" bisik Kakashi yang membuat Irie merona.

"Dia hanya kagum padaku" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Kau juga hanya kagum pada Yui. Ingin dapat perhatian, ya. Aku jadi ingat sebuah cerita"

"Cerita apa?"

"Si penguntit yang menyukai si bodoh yang mengejar seorang si pintar yang kagum pada si brengsek"

"Dari judulnya saja sudah panjang"

Irie memfokuskan pandangannya saat melihat Mitsuki kewalahan. Ia tersenyum menang melihat Mitsuki yang hampir terkena kunai.

"Ini kisah antar Hinata, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Dulu ada seorang gadis bangsawan yang menyukai Naruto secara diam-diam. Tapi Naruto menyukai Sakura dan Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto hanya mencari perhatian dari Sakura dan Sakura hanya mengidolakan Sasuke. Lalu seiring bertambahnya usia mereka, mereka mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Sasuke lah yang terlihat tidak memiliki perasaan. Dia terlalu buta oleh dendam. Sakura lalu menikah dengan Naruto karna hamil duluan. Dan itu membuat Naruto senang. Sakura juga mulai membuka hatinya pada Naruto"

Kakashi melirik kearah Irie yang mulai mencerna perkataannya. Putranya itu terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi semenjak pengumuman bahwa Naruto dan Sakura menikah, Hinata menghilang. Banyak orang yang mengira Hinata sedang menenangkan diri. Tapi selama beberapa bulan, Hinata belum ditemukan. Para klan di Konoha mulai membantunya. Tapi Hinata bak ditelan bumi"

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas dalam.

"Setelahnya Naruto terus mulai merasa kehilangan dan baru menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Hinata. Hubungan Naruto dan Sakura mulai merenggang. Sampai Natsu lahir, Naruto lebih memilih urusannya sebagai hokage dari pada keluarganya. Tiga tahun terakhir ini hubungan Naruto-Sakura mulai membaik berkat Natsu"

Irie menatap Kakashi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai Yui?" tanya Irie.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Sasuke menjadi ninja pengelana yang pergi ke berbagai desa ninja. Bisa jadi Yui adalah hasil hubungan terlarang" bisik Kakashi.

Irie mengangguk mengerti. Ia memang masih bocah, tapi tau maksud Kakashi menceritakan cerita barusan. Mungkin saat ini ia adalag Jiraiya, Obito dan Naruto. Tapi walau Naruto berakhir dengan Sakura, Irie yakin kalau di dalam hati Naruto pasti tersimpan nama Hinata.

Ia tidak ingin seperti itu sebenarnya. Tapi ia akan mengalahkan Mitsuki di segala hal. Ia sudah bertekad akan menjadi hebat agar mengalahkan Mitsuki.

"Jangan sampai menyesal ya" Kakshi berkata sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

Irie berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Ia melirik Shan-Shan yang sedang menyemangati Mitsuki.

'Cih! Orang seperti itu masih ada saja yang menyemangati. Katanya dia menyukaiku, kenapa malah mendukung musuhku?' batin Irie.

Mitsuki keluar sebagai pemenang. Suta dan Shan-Shan memeberinya selamat. Dari tim-7 Konohamaru, hanya Mitsuki dan Suta yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Shan-Shan yang merupakan ninja medis dan pengguna senjata seperti Tenten kalah oleh seorang pengguna genjutsu dari Kiri Gakure. Sementara itu Suta lolos berkat Byakuugan-nya.

"Oi Irie! Kau tau dimana Yui dirawat?" tanya Mitsuki kepada Irie.

"Yui sedang tidak ingin diganggu" jawab Irie kesal.

Walau Mitsuki sering bersikap kasar dan selalu mengejek Yui, Irie tau kalau Mitsuki menyukai Yui. Mitsuki itu tsundere parah. Karna itulah Irie harus mendapatkan Yui di masa depan. Dan dengan senang hati ia akan tertawa mengejek ke Mitsuki karna Yui sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Sayang sekali. Mungkin nanti kita bisa menjenguknya Suta, Shan-chan"

'Shan-chan katanya?! Cih'

Mitsuki, Shan-Shan dan Suta pergi saat mereka dipanggil oleh Konohamaru.

Irie menatap Kakashi. Di dalam hati ia bertanya apa Yui sudah tau kalau Sasuke adalah ayahnya. Mengingat interaksi unik mereka tadi, sepertinya iya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat wajah putranya.

"Nanti saja"

.

.

.

.

Yui memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang terdapat bekas luka seperti luka bakar. Wajahnya murung. Segera ia melilitkan perban di sana. Memang lukanya sudah sembuh, tapi ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat bekas luka itu.

Pandangannya menjelajah ke seluruh isi ruang medis. Warna coklat dan bukan putih. Ada jendela bulat dengan kaca tebal. Ada juga saluran udara yang dilapisi oleh semacam filter agar pasir tidak masuk bersama angin.

"Hai Yui-chan!"

"Mitsuki-kun"

Mitsuki tersenyum mengejek melihat kondisi Yui. Ia menghampiri ranjang tempat Yui tiduran dan duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong.

"Aku terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh tou-sanmu"

"Aku juga. Kukira harus melihat mereka menikah dulu" Yui menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang.

"Babak ketiga akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Kau akan melawan Shinki Sabaku, anak Kazekage Gaara"

Yui menoleh dengan cepat. Gadis manis itu mendesah pelan.

"Ini tidak baik"

Mitsuki memgangguk.

"Lawanmu adalah pengguna boneka, ia bisa mengendalikan pasir besi dan juga pengguna elemen magnet. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya"

"Aku tau. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh kalah"

Yui mendengus. Ia sial sekali belakangan ini.

"Sebulan ini kau harus berlatih dan menguatkan jutsu-mu!"

"Aku tau!" Yui menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia sudah cukup tertekan dan malah diceramahi.

"Kau ini"

Mitsuki menarik bantal yang Yui gunakan dan mengacak poni rata Yui.

"Aish! Kau bisa membuat tandanya kelihatan, baka!"

Yui memukul pelan tangan pria yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu.

"Seorang gadis tidak seharusnya mengumpat"

"Ya... ya... ya... dasar tukang ceramah"

"Yui-chan!" Shan-Shan dan Suta terlihat ngos-ngosan saat masuk.

"Hai kalian" sapa Yui dengan tangan kanan melambai, muka datar dan nada yang agak ramah.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau terluka. Biar ku periksa,ya"

Suta menggunakan byakuugannya untuk memeriksa aliran cakra Yui.

"Aliran cakramu baik-baik saja"

"Memang. Ninja medis yang menanganiku tadi kuakui hebat. Padahal tadi rasanya tanganku mau putus"

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

Yui teringat sesuatu dan tersenyum misterius.

"Mitsuki-kun, Suta-san, bisa kalian tinggalkan kami? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu dengan Shan-chan"

Shan-Shan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan bertanya.

Setelah kedua pria tadi pergi, Shan-Shan langsung menatap Yui penasaran.

"Aku tau apa yang kau lakukan pada Irie sore kemarin"

Kedua mata Shan-Shan melebar. Pipinya merona dan membuat Yui menahan tawa. Jaga image, Yui!

Yui berdehem pelan.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya bersama Natsu. Ya ampun! Kau berani sekali. Lain kali kau harus lebih berani agar dia peka"

Yui sekarang benar-benar tertawa melihat ekspresi Shan-Shan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah diintrogasi oleh Kakashi dan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke bisa bernafas lega. Ia tetap bungkam perihal Ibu kandung Yui.

Apa pun yang akan dikatakan orang desa nanti, Sasuke tidak perduli. Ini adalah awal dari rencananya untuk mendapat Hinata.

Karna menurut pepatah, jika ingin memenangkan hati ibunya, dapatan dulu hati anaknya.

Berlahan Sasuke menuju ruang rawat Yui. Ia ingin melihat putri imut namun judesnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih belum percaya bahwa ia sekarang adalah seorang ayah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Hinata lalui sembilan tahun ini.

Untuk itu Sasuke berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Yui.

Ketika membuka pintu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Yui yang dikerumuni oleh Mitsuki, Irie dan Natsu.

"Sudah malam dan kalian masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke membuat empat kepala itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Paman Sasuke!" Natsu-lah yang paling bahagia melihat Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi ke penginapan"

Irie dan Natsu saling pandang.

"Kami baru ingin menjemput Yui" sahut Irie.

"Dan kedua kunyuk ini berdebat seperti biasa" Yui menunjuk Irie dan Mitsuki dengan dagunya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak bersama kesana sekarang?" usul Sasuke.

"Paman Sasuke benar. Biar aku yang menggendongmu, Yui-chan"

"Yui, Aku dan Natsu itu sekamar, lebih baik aku yang menggendongnya!"

Yui memandang keduanya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku akan jalan sendiri!" akhirnya Yui berkata.

"Tapi penyakitmu?" tanya Mitsuki.

Iya. Yui punya 'penyakit' aneh yang Mitsuki namai dengan 'kemalasan'. Kaki Yui tidak apa-apa jika dipakai berlari, tapi Yui akan cepat lelah jika berjalan biasa.

"Biar aku saja" Sasuke langsung menerobos dan memberi isyarat agar Yui naik ke punggungnya.

Yui menurut karna tidak ada pilihan lain. Ingat! Karna dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Bukan karna ia ingin.

"Kalian bertiga cepatlah!" perintah Yui.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tau kenapa ia ada di sini. Mungkin karna hati nuraninya memang menginginkan tempat ini. Atau kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya di tempat ini?

Yang jelas ia sudah berada di sini. Teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Ia bermimpi Neji menegurnya seperti biasa. Pria yang sudah Hinata anggap sebagai kakak itu memandangnya rindu.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari masalah, Hinata-sama. Apa pun yang kau lakukan ini sudah salah sedari awal. Berhenti lari sebelum masalah ini semakin besar"

Hinata hanya menatap Neji dengan air mata berlinang.

"Pulanglah. Pulanglah ke rumahmu. Rumah yang sebenarnya. Kau sudah dewasa dan kurasa bisa mengatasi masalah ini"

Hinata sendiri hanya mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan Neji.

Sekarang Hinata melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang banyak berubah. Ia menatap patung Hokage dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah cinta pertamanya terukir di sana.

Tangannya menutupi tudung jubahnya agar wajahnya tetap tersembunyi.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di tujuan.

Hinata meneguk ludah kasar. Dengan byakuugannya ia melihat orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu.

Tou-san.

Hanabi.

"Aku pulang!"

Hinata membuka gerbang dan tidak terkejut saat menemukan Hiashi yang terlihat kaget. Hanabi yang sejak kapan ada di sana langsung memeluknya erat.

"Nee-sama!"

Hiashi menghampirinya dan memeluk kedua anaknya erat.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Hinata bisa mendengar suara bergetar ayahnya. Baru saja ingin bersuara, tiba-tiba ia sudah terisak.

"Maafkan aku, tou-san"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC Dulu...**

 **Haloo semua~~Huh... setelah dua hari dilibatkan dengan tes-tes, soal kebahasaa-an dan matematika akhirnya pemantapannya tinggal dua hari...**

 **Disela-sela belajar Bahasa Inggris aku ngetik Innocent Liar karna terus kepikiran.**

 **Pas mandi inget Yui, pas orak-orek inget Sasuke, pas makan inget Hinata.Aku bener-bener dihantui!** **Dan untuk hubungan asmara para OC disini aku ngga terlalu pengen ada romansa-romansa gitu. Mereka kan masih usia 8-10 tahunan(?).**

 **Aku ngga mau karakterku dicap bocah alay(?). Jadi hubungan ShanShan-Irie-Yui-Mr X kaya hubungan Hinata-Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke yang ada di ANIMENYA!**

 **Nanti akan ada karakter baru yang bakal jadi Mr X. Sifatnya Yui itu kaya Sasuke ya. Dingin terus mulut pedes gitu.** **Yaudah lah ya.Maaf kalau ini agak mengecewakan. Karna apa? Karna aku masih abal. Jadi tolong dimaklumi.**

 **Makasi yang udah review dan fav fanfic abal ini.**

 **Makasi buat sasuhina69, clareon, yulia, dhantieee, Alyelsasals, haeri elfishy, keeta dan icatisa.**

 **Tanpa kalian aku butiran pasirnya Gaara~~**


	8. The Truth

Hinata tetap pada posisi bersujudnya sementara Hiashi memegang dada-nya yang terasa sakit. Hanabi menenangkan ayah mereka dengan mengelus pundak Hiashi.

"Maafkan aku" Hinata yang sudah terisak terus mengucapkan maaf.

"Lalu dimana mereka?" tanya Hiashi setelah tenang.

"Mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Salah satunya ada di Konoha, namanya Yui. Sementara yang satunya berada di Kirigakure"

Hanabi menatap Hiashi dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan nee-sama istirahat, tou-sama"

Hiashi mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya sedikit melembut melihat putri tertuanya yang masih bersujud.

"Hanabi benar. Kembalinya kau setelah sembilan tahun hilang akan menggemparkan Konoha. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku katakan pada tetua"

"Maafkan aku, tou-sama"

"Bangunlah! Aku akan urus masalah ini"

Hiashi sebenarnya ingin melihat Hinata lebih lama dan ingin memeluknya. Tapi ia sadar kalau hubungan keduanya tidak baik. Tapi Hiashi sadar kalau itu adalah salahnya.

Hiashi melangkah pergi dari kamar Hinata. Setelah beberapa menit Hanabi langsung memeluknya.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi pada mereka! Aku penasaran!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Hiashi. Hinata pikir Hiashi akan marah besar, tapi ayahnya terlihat tidak terkejut. Hanya jantungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ehmm... nee-sama, sebenarnya tou-sama sudah tau mengenai ini empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu tou-sama sedang berada di festival kembang api, mungkin menyadari bahwa cakra Yui seperti milikmu dan tanda segel untuk menyembunyikan kekkei genkai yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh heiress membuat tou-sama curiga. Lalu tou-sama mengirim mata-mata untuk mengawasi Yui"

Hinata memilin bajunya. Ia merasa lega sudah melepaskan semua. Kini hanya tinggal mengakui bahwa Yui adalah anaknya.

"Tapi nee-sama. Sasuke sudah mengakui Yui duluan. Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sebelum para tetua membuat keputusan"

.

.

.

 **Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

.

.

.

Yui, Irie dan Natsu berkemas sebelum meninggalkan Suna.

"Semua barang sudah tersimpan" Natsu yang paling semangat hari ini.

Irie sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia sedang berpikir. Yang dikatakan Kakashi kemarin terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Yui! Ayo kita cari paman Sasuke"

Dengan seenak dengkul-nya Natsu merangkut Yui dan membawanya keluar meninggalkan Irie sendirian di kamar sewaan itu.

"Oi! Tunggu dulu!"

Irie segera menyusul dua partnernya. Kemudian seperti biasa, Irie dan Natsu meributkan hal kecil diantara mereka.

Yui menajamkan pengelihatannya saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya.

Seorang laki-laki seumurannya yang berambut panjang barwarna hitam, kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya mirip Yui.

Laki-laki itu menoleh lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia memerlihatkan topeng ANBU Kirigakure-nya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, kalian duluan saja"

Yui menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya judes.

"Santai saja, Yui-chan. Aku di sini untuk menjemput tim dari Kirigakure"

Laki-laki itu menekankan suara pada kata "chan" karna tau Yui sangat tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku iri padamu" lanjutnya lagi.

Yui memalingkan muka mendengarnya. Ia juga ingin mengatakan kebenaran tentang ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Salahmu sendiri pergi jauh dari kami. Coba kau ikut denganku"

Laki-laki itu melengos.

"Aku ingin jadi ninja pengelana. Tapi Kirigakure malah menangkapku. Yah... karna mereka sadar akan kehebatanku, aku jadi ANBU disana"

"Dasar pamer"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Yuki-kun, kau harus bilang ke laki-laki itu"

Yuki terlihat berpikir beberapa saat.

"Aku akan mengambil libur dan pulang sekitar dua hari lagi"

Yuki mengacak-acak poni Yui sampai rambutnya berantakan. Yui menatapnya tajam sementar Yuki tertawa senang.

"Sampai jumpa dua hari lagi, Yui-chan! Titip salam untuk kaa-san, ya. Bilang dari anak tertampannya" bisik Yuki pelan.

Yui hanya berdecih mendengar kenarsisan Yuki.

.

.

.

 **Dua hari setelahnya...**

Natsu terlihat sumbringan kali ini. Irie hanya menatapnya heran dan Yui tidak perduli. Gadis itu masih berusaha penyimpan senjata-senjatanya di sebuah gulungan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Akhirnya Irie buka suara setelah melihat tingkah aneh Natsu. Natsu malah cengengesan ditanya seperti itu. Bocah berambut pink itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan jadi kakak!"

Irie manyun dan Natsu tertawa senang. Natsu tau Irie iri dengannya. Karna Yuugao belum bisa hamil lagi sejauh ini.

Yui terlihat tertarik dengan topik itu. Mengabaikan gulungannya, gadis manis itu membalikkan badan dan bergabung bersama kedua bocah laki-laki itu.

"Bibi Sakura hamil ya? Huhhh... andai saja ibuku bisa hamil. Aku akan senang kalau punya adik laki-laki" kata Irie.

"Iya ya... dari klan Hatake yang tersisa hanya Kakashi-sama dan dirimu. Kalau kau begitu lama-lama kalian bisa punah" Natsu berkata dengan nada enteng.

Andai Natsu tau hal yang dikatakannya itu nge-jleb di hati Irie. Seolah-olah Irie dan ayahnya adalah spesies terakhir. Walau memang kenyataannya begitu sih.

Irie merespon Natsu dengan tertawa renyah. Karna Natsu sedang bersyukur hari ini, ia maafkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau juga penerus klan Uchiha kan, Yui?"

Yui hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran siapa ibu kandungmu. Tapi kalau itu masalah keluarga, aku tidak akan bertanya"

Natsu kembali mengoceh tentang kehamilan Sakura dan disambut antusias oleh Irie.

"Adik, ya?" gunam Yui.

Selanjutnya Yui menyeringai licik mirip Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" gunamnya.

Sasuke mendekat dan menepuk bahu orang itu pelan. Orang itu berbalik dan menatapnya sumbringan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Dengan tiba-tiba orang itu memeluknya dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dan?"

"Aku ikut dengan rombongan Kazekage ke sini. Ada rapat besar lima kage yang dilaksanakan di Konoha" jawab Dan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Rapat tentang apa?"

Dan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Dengar-dengar ada kumpulan ninja pelarian dari berbagai desa membentuk suatu organisasi. Mereka juga memiliki pasukan besar yang terdiri dari ratusan ninja pelarian tingkat S!"

Dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kau pasti mau menemaniku kan?"

Dengan seenaknya Dan merangkul Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

Sasuke kan baru saja mengakui Yui sebagai putrinya, sekarang ada wanita asing bersamanya dan terlihat dekat. Hal itu sangat pas untuk dijadikan bahan perbincangan.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang lebih tertutup"

Dan mengangguk lalu mengoceh tentang banyak hal. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan deheman.

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat makan yang tertutup, Sasuke akhirnya buka suara.

"Lama tidak bertemu" ucap Sasuke yang tidak terdengar seperti kerinduan.

Dan tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Wanita itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke.

Sedangkan pria yang berada di hadapannya memandang Dan dengan pandangan biasa.

Dan adalah temannya yang 'spesial'. Bisa dibilang seperti kekasih, namun Sasuke tidak mencintai wanita itu. Dan tau ia tidak akan bisa memiliki Sasuke.

Wanita yang aslinya bernama Dango itu terkena kutukan tidak bisa memiliki pria yang dicintainya. Dan hanya dipilih Sasuke karna Dan mirip Hinata.

"Aku sudah mendengar gossip-nya. Kau punya anak ternyata! Jujur aku penasaran siapa ibunya" bisik Dan pelan.

Sasuke tau arti ucapan itu.

"Itu rahasia" jawab Sasuke lalu menjauhkan dahi Dan yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau harus cerita padaku, Sasuke-nii" goda Dan lalu makan dengan lahap.

"Ini masalah orang dewasa"

Dan merengut. "Kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil!"

"Tidak juga. Kalau aku menganggapmu anak kecil, tidak mungkin kita _melakukan itu_ beberapa kali kan?" ucap Sasuke enteng.

Wajah Dan memerah. Sebagai pria dewasa pasti Sasuke juga punya kebutuhan biologis. Untuk itu Dan memakluminya. Wanita manis itu tidak ingin Sasuke berhubungan dengan banyak wanita. Hanya ia dan ibu dari anaknya Sasuke yang boleh *beep* dengan Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

"Untuk merayakan kepulangan Hinata, ayo kita bersulang!" pandu Ino.

Semua yang ada di sana bersulang. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sai dan Lee sedang merayakan kepulangan Hinata.

"Sayang sekali Neji tak ada di sini" ucap Ino yang langsung membuat Tenten berada di pojokan dengan awan hitam di atasnya.

Miris.

Hinata menunduk mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat yang lain bahagia. Senyum muncul di wajahnya yang sudah bertambah dewasa.

"Aku sudah menikah lho Hinata! Ino, Lee, Choji dan pastinya Hokage kita juga sudah" Kiba yang sudah menganggap Hinata adik yang paling semangat.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Ino bergunam pelan "Dasar sombong".

"Begitu ya. Lalu siapa pasanganmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Namanya Tamaki, dia punya kucing ninja. Awalnya aku tidak yakin mereka bisa bersama. Tapi ternyata mereka menikah" kali ini Shino yang menjawab.

"Kalian sudah punya anak ya?"

Seterusnya percakapan hanya di dominasi oleh Kiba, Naruto, Lee dan Ino. Choji masih sibuk dengan makanannya, Tenten masih meratapi Neji dan Sakura hanya diam.

Semenjak Hinata pergi ia selalu merasa bersalah. Ia merasa jahat karna merebut pusat hidup Hinata. Tapi ia juga berhak bahagia kan? Lagi pula awal dari semua adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

"Sampai jumpa semua" Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada yang lain.

Wanita itu melintasi toko peralatan menjahit dan tertarik untuk mampir.

"Oi! Kau di sini"

Hinata menatap Tenten terkejut. Tenten identik dengan senjata dan sekarang ia berada di toko peralatan menjahit.

"Kau beli apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh.. aku beli bahan untuk merajut. Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya"

Tenten menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hinata tertawa lalu menawari Tenten belajar padanya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya yang suram. Awan berwarna abu-abu menutupi langit.

Yui, Irie dan Natsu masih berada di tempat latihan. Mereka baru sampai di Konoha kemarin malam dan paginya langsung latihan. Kiba dan Akamaru tidak terlihat sedari pagi membuat mereka berlatih sendiri.

"Kalau tau begini aku akan memilih tidur seharian di rumah" Yui sedari tadi menyesal karna datang kemari.

"Dasar gadis malas!" ejek Natsu sambil geleng-geleng.

Yui mendelik dan melempar sebuah kunai ke arah Natsu. Natsu menghindar dan mengejek Yui. Melihat itu Yui kembali menyerang Natsu.

"Hei! Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini jangan saling menyerang begitu!" Irie mencoba menghentika aksi Yui dan Natsu.

"Iya Yui-chan! Tadi aku hanya bercanda! Kau jangan marah begitu dong!"

Yui akhirnya berhenti dan memunguti kunai-kunainya yang menancap di pohon-pohon.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah semak-semak. Ketiganya mengambil posisi siap.

"To-tolong!"

Yui menyipitkan matanya melihat seorang pria berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan bahu terluka mengeluarkan darah.

Irie dan Natsu lagi-lagi meributkan hal tidak penting tentang pria itu. Yui menghampiri pria itu karna mengenalinya. Pria itu tetangganya di rumah susun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, paman?"

Yui mencoba menyembuhkan pria tadi dengan ninjutsu medisnya. Yui bisa melihat bahwa luka itu lumayan dalam dan ada racun di dalam luka itu.

"Tadi aku dan rombonganku sedang berdagang ke Taki Gakure, tiba-tiba ada beberapa ninja jahat yang menghadang rombongan kami. Semua tewas sedangkan aku dibiarkan lolos untuk mengatakan insiden tadi pada Konoha"

Yui terlihat berpikir. Akhir-akhir ini banyak ninja pelarian yang membuat masalah di desa-desa kecil. Contohnya saja Yuuko.

Yui berniat mengatakan ini pada Kiba nanti. Ia fokus menyembuhkan luka paman itu.

"Dari pada kalian berdua meributkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, tolong katakan pada salah satu ninja medis di rumah sakit bahwa di sini ada orang yang terluka"

Keduanya mengangguk dan pergi. Sementara itu Yui masih fokus menyembuhkan luka pria itu.

"Tolong tahan sedikit lagi ya, paman"

.

.

.

Jauh di dalam hutan yang lebat, seorang pria berjubah hitam menyeringai. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan menghancurkam mereka. Pria dengan masker itu menatap pasukannya yang sudah ia bentuk.

"Semua sudah selesai, Tuan. Para anggota Akatsuki juga sudah dibangkitkan"

Seorang bawahannya menunduk memberi hormat pada sang Tuan.

"Bagus! Cari lebih banyak tumbuhan beracun untuk berjaga-jaga" titah San Tuan.

Bawahannya memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan manusia yang berada dalam keadaan kaku.

Sang Tuan pergi dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu hingga ruangan itu gelap.

Salah satu dari manusia kaku itu bergerak. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala dalam gelap.

"Apa ini edo tensei?" gunamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memuji Yui karna berhasil menyembuhkan pria yang terkena racun.

"Kau memang hebat, Yui"

"Terima kasih, Sakura-sensei"

Sakura tertawa. Wanita yang sedang hamil itu memang mengajar ninjutsu medis bagi para kunoichi.

Dan salah satu yang hebat adalah Shan-Shan dan Yui.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak menerima tawaranku. Padahal kau adalah muridku yang berbakat"

Yui hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Menjadi muridmu memang menjadi kehormatanku. Dan mungkin bisa jadi legenda selanjutnya. Tapi aku lebih tertarik menjadi sebuah legenda baru" jawab Yui.

Sakura terkekeh dan mengelus pundak Yui.

"Kukira kau tidak ingin menjadi ninja medis karna tidak bisa bertarung di garis depan"

Sakura lalu mengambil beberapa data medis yang baru ia dapat dari asistennya.

"Kalau aku perlu bantuan, kau tidak keberatan kan membantuku?"

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

Hinata berulang kali merubah posisi tidurnya. Di luar sana hujan deras. Hiashi dan Hanabi sedang tidak ada di mansion.

"Kau berada di sini rupanya"

Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menindihnya. Matanya melebar.

"Kenapa tidak bilang hum?"

"A-aku..."

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Hinata yang berusaha mendorong dadanya. Pria itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yui. Dia setuju kalau kita bersama. Katanya dia juga ingin punya adik. Kita buat ya? Aku yakin kali ini pasti laki-laki"

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Wanita itu memalingkan muka saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Se-sebenarnya Sasuke, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Kaki-kaki Hinata bergerak gelisah dan membuat Sasuke menggeram.

"Katakan"

"Sebenarnya anakmu bukan hanya Yui. Tapi ada satu lagi laki-laki yang berada di Kirigakure. Namanya Yuki dan julukannya Yuki si badai salju.

Jauh di Kirigakure sana, Yuki yang sedang berbenah mendadak bersin.

Sasuke tertegun. "Wahh... selama ini kau banyak menyimpan rahasia ternyata ya"

"Ma-maaf" pandangan Hinata tidak tenang.

"Hei! Tatap aku kalau sedang bicara"

Hinata bukannya tidak sopan. Tapi ia akut terkena genjutsu atau semacamnya pada Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atasku?"

"Tidak"

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata lalu memeluk wanitanya. Hinata kegelian saat Sasuke menggerakkan kepala di lehernya.

"Uhm"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar lenguhan tertahan Hinata.

"Kita buat adik untuk Yui nanti saja. Mungkin di saat kita sudah menikah?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo semua!**

 **Aku kembali bawa chapter terbaru dari Innocent Liar** **! Ada karakter baru nih! Sebenarnya dari awal maunya ngga banyak karakternya tapi karna tiba-tiba kepengen suasana jadi rame ya gitu.**

 **Sebenarnya aku bingung mau ngasi konflik apa. Maunya sih yang nggak berat. Maklum aku masih abal.**

 **Karna pemantapan kabupaten udah lekar hari kamis aku baru update sekarang. Hari jum'at bantuin ibuku nyiapin sarana sembahyang karna hari ini Hari Raya Kuningan.**

 **Btw Selamat Hari Raya Galungan dan Kuningan ya bagi yang merayakan Maaf kalau telat ngucapinnya ...**

 **Kayanya aku bakal update lagi paling cepet hari jum'at deh. Karna hari senin aku bakal USBN.**

 **Makasi ya b** **uat yang udah review**

 **Soal Mr X aku udah pilih dari awal lho siapa pemerannya. Maaf kalau nanti ada yang kecewa.**


	9. Date

Yuki mengernyitkan dahi melihat rumahnya kosong.

"Kaa-san! Yui-chan!" panggilnya.

"Tidak ada orang? Apa mungkin kaa-san ke Konoha?"

Yuki terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana juga" putusnya.

.

.

.

 **Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, DLDR, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

 **.**

Perlu waktu sekitar setengah hari untuk shinobi secepat Yuki tiba di Konoha. Sebelum sampai, ia mampir sebentar ke tempat Orochimaru.

Yuki memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Mengingat kembali alamat yang Yui berikan dua tahun yang lalu padanya.

"Apa dia masih tinggal di sana?" gunamnya.

Netranya melihat sosok yang ingin ia hindari beberapa hari ini. Alasan ia memilih berlibur selama dua minggu.

Baru saja memutar tubuhnya dan lari agar tidak ketahuan sedang berada di sana, orang itu sudah memanggilnya.

"Yuki! Kau kah itu?"

Yah... siapa lagi di dunia ini yang punya rambut panjang yang lurus lalu diikat bagian ujungnya dengan pakaian khas Kirigakure dan dua pedang di bahunya. Hanya Yuki, si badai salju seorang.

"Ku kira kau mengunjungi keluargamu"

Oh tidak. Bahkan orang itu mendekati Yuki. Dan dengan terpaksa Yuki membalikkan badannya lagi. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Orang itu ada di Konoha, Mizukage-sama"

Chojuro mengangguk. Ia menepuk pundak Yuki pelan.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau boleh bicara padaku. Jangan ditahan sendiri ya"

Yuki tersenyum manis. Ia dan Chojuro cukup akrab. Bahkan Chojuro menganggapnya adik sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong tempat tinggal saudaramu di mana?"

Yuki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga lupa. Tapi dulu ia pernah bilang di rumah susun dekat kantor Hokage"

.

.

.

.

Hanabi menatap tajam orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada dan telapak kakinya dinaik-turunkan di lantai sampai berbunyi 'tuk-tuk-tuk' dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar kakakku?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada ditekankan.

Sasuke hanya melengos.

"Aku hanya berbincang sedikit dengannya" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hanabi tetap menatapnya tajam. Pandangan gadis itu lalu teralih pada Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Saat ini posisi Hanabi di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

Hanabi menghela nafas panjang lalu berhitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Ia harus sabar dan jangan tergesa-gesa.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum ayahku datang kesini"

"Tidak mau"

"Turuti kemauanku Uchiha"

"Baiklah... tapi katakan pada Hinata agar datang ke tempatku nanti siang. Ada urusan penting berkaitan dengan anak kami"

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi masam Hanabi. Pria itu lalu menghilang.

 **Flashback sehari sebelumnya...**

Langit sudah menggelap beberapa saat yang lalu. Natsu, Irie dan Yui pulang setelah sesi latihan bersama tanpa Kiba. Karna rumah Yui dan Natsu searah, mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah.

"Ayahku bilang kalau ada beberapa ninja pelarian tingkat S yang membentuk suatu organisasi" oceh Natsu.

Bocah Uzumaki itu tidak bisa diam barang semenit pun. Selalu saja ada yang dibicarakan. Seolah tak kehabisan topik, setelah membicarakan masalah ujian chunin, Natsu mengoceh tentang kenjutsu-nya, Tsunade yang kembali ke Konoha sampai urusan politik seperti ini.

"Aku tak tertarik, Natsu-kun. Berhenti bicara sebelum aku menendangmu!"

Natsu nyengir saja. Ia melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengucapkan kata 'ampun' berkali-kali.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka berpisah di Rumah Susun. Yui menaiki tangga sambil berpikir jurus apa yang ia akan kembangkan sebulan ini.

"Oi!"

Yui menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yui.

"Ada yang ingin kusamapaikan"

Di sinilah mereka berada. Di ruang tamu rumah susun yang Yui tinggali.

"Langsung saja ke inti masalahnya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat perilaku putrinya. Tidak ada manis-manisnya!

"Apa kau tidak ingin punya keluarga yang lengkap?"

"Keluargaku sudah lengkap" jawab Yui enggan.

"Ada kau, kaa-san dan aku. Berarti sudah lengkap kan?" sambung Yui setelahnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudnya apa kau tidak ingin melihat aku, ibumu dan kau tinggal bersama? Hidup normal tanpa harus ada yang disembunyikan?"

Yui menghembuskan nafas melalui mulutnya.

"Asal kau tau, ya. Aku punya hidup tidak normal dengan banyak hal yang harus disembunyikan juga karna ulahmu!"

Astaga. Anak ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Sasuke mencoba untuk sabar. Anak ini adalah putrimu yang mewarisi sifatmu dan lidah tajam Neji. Begitulah pikirnya.

Baiklah... baiklah. Aku yang salah. Jadi bantu aku untuk mendapatkan ibumu ya" bujuk Sasuke.

Yui berpikir sejenak. Gadis kecil itu memang tidak suka dengan ayahnya karna Sasuke tidak pernah hadir dalam sembilan tahun kehidupannya. Tapi ia sangat ingin punya keluarga yang normal. Ia ingin memangil Hinata dengan panggilan "kaa-san" di depan banyak orang.

"Aku punya ide. Tapi ini tidak baik. Tapi kupikir ini cara yang tepat"

Yui diam sejenak. Sasuke menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Yui.

"Aku ingin punya adik laki-laki" katanya kemudian.

 **Flashback End**

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Yui menggerutu pelan. Baru saja bangun tidur, tapi sudah ada tamu sepagi ini. Bahkan Yui baru saja mencuci wajahnya.

Ceklek!

"Yo! Lama tak bertemu, sista"

Yuki lah yang muncul saat Yui membuka puntu. Kembarannya itu bahkan tidak repot-repot menunggu Yui mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Wahh... sudah setahun lebih terakhir kali aku kemari"

Yuki melempar ranselnya di sofa tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku ke Otogakure tapi disana sepi. Seperti sudah ditinggalkan berhari-hari. Jadi kupikir kaa-san sedang berada di sini"

Yui memutar bola malas.

"Aku tidak bertanya" ucapnya kesal.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu"

Yuki memang sudah kebal dengan sifat judes Yui. Yui itu seperti memusuhi semua orang. Tapi sebenarnya Yui tak bermaksud seperti itu kok. Itu hanya sifat otomatisnya kalau bertemu laki-laki. Bahkan padanya yang saudara kembar sendiri.

"Aku belum sarapan lho. Minta makan ya"

Dengan seenaknya Yuki berjalan ke dapur dan mengacaukan dapur Yui. Ingin sekali Yui memarahinya tapi Yui ingat kalau hari ini ia latihan dengan Natsu, Irie dan Kiba.

.

.

.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Shinki yang merenung sambil menajamkan pisau pada puppet-nya. Kazekage itu lalu menghampiri putranya.

"Kau terlihat kacau, nak"

Shinki menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kecil. Setelah membereskan pisau pada puppetnya, ia menambahkan racun berwarna ungu di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, tou-san"

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis imajinernya. "Benarkah? Bukankah ini terlalu dini?" tanyanya.

Shinki hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menatap pemandangan Konoha dari jendela kamar penginapannya.

"Aku akan ke rumah bibi Temari"

Shinki beranjak pergi namun Gaara memberi isyarat untuk menunggu.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Shinki. Jalanmu masih panjang. Mungkin itu hanya firasat sementara"

Shinki mengangguk. Ia juga tau ini terlalu dini. Apalagi usianya baru sepuluh tahun.

"Aku pamit tou-san"

.

.

.

Hari ini Mitsuki, Irie, Natsu dan Yui berkumpul untuk menentukan siapa sensei mereka selama sebulan kedepan.

"Natsu bersama Anko, Irie bersama Kiba, Mitsuki bersama Konohamaru dan Yui bersama Tenten"

Shikamaru lalu menutup gulungan dari Naruto.

"Itulah daftar sensei kalian. Kuharap tidak ada yang protes. Oh ya. Temui mereka di kedai Ichiraku katanya"

 **Poof!**

Shikamaru menghilang menjadi asap setelah mengatakan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin protes, tapi paman Shikamaru malah pergi duluan" kata Natsu.

"Dasar cerewet. Lebih baik cari sensei kita" kali ini seperti biasa Irie selalu menimpali Natsu.

Mereka berempat pergi ke kedai Ichiraku dengan diiringi perdebatan antara Irie dan Natsu. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan.

"Kudengar wanita itu kembali, Yui-chan" kata Mitsuki pada Yui.

Sejenak Yui menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tau arti dari 'wanita itu' yang dimaksud Mitsuki.

Natsu dan Irie berlomba sampai di Ichiraku dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Mungkin kedua orang dewasa iti memutuskan untuk bersama. Hahh... aku tak terlalu mau terlibat dalam urusan orang dewasa"

Ya. Yui memang tidak ingin terlibat dengan urusan ayah dan ibunya. Urusan orang dewasa dan ia hanya bisa menonton.

"Mau kugendong?" tawar Mitsuki.

Yui menggeleng. Hari masih pagi dan ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Lagipula Mitsuki terlihat aneh dimata Yui. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat kacau" komentar Yui saat mendengar Mitsuki menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok" Mitsuki memang tidak terlihat apa-apa. Tapi Yui tau matanya tidak bisa berbohong.

Gadis Uchiha itu mengangkat bahunya. Sepertinya masalah yang dialami Mitsuki memang berat. Buktinya sampai tidak mau berbagi begitu.

"Oi! Yui-nee"

Yui merasakan firasat aneh lagi. Kali ini firasat buruk. Dan kedatangan seseorang membuktikannya.

Yeri.

Jinchuriki ekor tujuh yang hiperaktif. Yeri suka sekali memanggil Yui dengan embel-embel 'nee'. Namun Yeri sudah jadi chunnin setahun yang lalu. Dan itu membuat Yui iri.

"Pergi jauh-jauh dariku"

"Galak sekali. Aku baru kembali setelah tiga bulan lho! Yui-nee tidak rindu padaku?"

Yeri merangkul Yui dan Mitsuki dengan tubuhnya yang lebih pendek.

"Lebih baik jika kau tidak usah kembali" ucap Yui sadis.

Yeri merengut tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Lima hari lagi kan ulang tahunmu yang ke sembilan. Aku sudah buat hadiah untukmu lho"

Yui malah baru ingat kalau ulang taahunnya sudah dekat. Ia tidak ingat tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku terharu kau mengingatnya, Yuri" kata Yui dengan nada sedatar tembok.

"Namaku Yeri, nee-san"

Mitsuki memandang keduanya dengan tatapan jengah.

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam itu membuatnya takut. Tapi ia tau di dalam tatapan tajam itu terdapat sebuah kasih sayang padanya.

Hinata mengenggap ujung bajunya saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya. Kali ini bukan tatapan tajam, tapi tatapan intens.

Kebiasaannya dulu saat bertemu dengan Naruto malah terjadi sekarang dengan Sasuke. Pipinya memerah, gugup.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hinata buka suara.

"Mengenai anak-anak kita"

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Sasuke mengakui anak mereka. Dulu bahkan Sasuke memilih pergi saat Hinata mau mengataan bahwa ia hamil.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Sasuke menyeruput teh hijaunya. Suasana kedai teh pagi ini sedang sepi. Jadi ia lebih leluasa mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu? Kenapa kau menghindariku? Dan kenapa kita tidak menikah saja?" tanya Sasuke berturut-turut.

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Pria ini kebelet kawin rupanya waktu itu. Pikir Hinata.

"Kita sangat jarang berinteraksi. Bukankah aneh jika kita bisa dekat secara tiba-tiba? Aku terlalu takut dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang terhadapku. Terlebih lagi Hyuuga terlalu banyak peraturan, jadi aku putuskan untuk bersembunyi beberapa tahun" jawab Hinata dengan beberapa kali menhindari tatap muka dengan Sasuke.

Pria itu punya tatapan yang menakutkan dan mengintimidasi.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak mencariku saat itu? Aku bisa melamarmu dengan banyak alasan"

"Waktu itu kandunganku berumur tiga bulan. Kau juga pergi meninggalkan desa. Maka dari itu, hanya satu-satunya cara adalah sembunyi"

Hening beberapa saat. Hinata yang terlalu malu dan Sasuke yang memang tidak banyak bicara.

"Ayo menikah Hinata! Kita sudah tau semuanya. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi"

Hinata meneguk ludah kasar. Ia belum siap. Itu juga salah satu alasan ia pergi.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu terburu-buru. Kita juga belum banyak mengenal satu-sama lain. Terlebih lagi para tetua tidak akan setuju jika aku menikah denganmu"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya. Ia benci situasi ini. Jika saja Hinata bukan berasal dari keluarga kolot itu, mungkin akan lebih mudah. Jika saja ia tidak menghamili Hinata sebelum mereka menikah, mungkin akan kebih mudah.

"Kalau begitu ayo berkencan. Mari mengenal satu sama lain. Dan soal tetua, aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Kencan?"

Diusia mereka yang kedua puluh tujuh? Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

Dari kejauhan, Dan melihat Sasuke yang mengobrol serius dengan seorang gadis. Gadis berambut panjang dan punya tubuh mirip dirinya.

'Gadis itu pasti hanya jadi pelampiasan karna mirip dengn wanita Sasuke' batinnya.

Tapi kemudian Dan sadar, ialah yang menjadi wanita pelampiasan di sini. Ya... cinta memang buta, karna meski sudah tau bahwa ia hanya pengganti, Dan masih saja mengejar Sasuke.

Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu dan menyingkirkan wanita yang bersama Sasuke itu. Dan sadar kalau cara Sasuke menatap wanita itu penuh ketertarikan.

Sementara itu, di balkon rumah susun, Yuki melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bersama. Ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya saat tau ternyata Sasuke tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Dulu Yuki pernah mebayangkan kalau Sasuke akan membencinya dan Yui karna mereka hanyalah aib. Tapi melihat Sasuke mengumumkan kepada semua bahwa Yui adalah anaknya membuyarkan segala opininya.

Yuki memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Sasuke, tapi ia bisa mengenali Sasuke dengan lambang Uchiha di punggung jubahnya.

Mungkin jika Yuki bertemu dengan Sasuke lebih dulu, ia juga akan diakui kan? Memikirkannya saja Yuki jadi iri. Tapi Yuki juga tidak suka bila dikenal banyak orang. Ia suka bekerja dibalik layar.

Di Kirigakure, Yuki dikenal sebagai 'si badai salju'. Ia dipanggil Maru oleh teman-temannya dan hanya Chojuro yang memanggilnya Yuki.

"Eh... mereka akan pergi"

Yuki mengamati kedua objek pengamatannya dan ketika mereka sudah agak jauh, Yuki diam-diam mengikuti mereka. Dengan jubah berwarna coklat dan tudung yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, Yuki bergerak santai seolah ia tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan.

Dapat Yuki lihat Hinata dan Sasuke bergandengan dengan sikap malu-malu dari ibunya. Yuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke juga terlihat terekeh dan mengacak poni Hinata gemas.

Hinata dan Sasuke juga pergi ke tempat permainan boeka, toko bunga Yamanaka, makan ice cream, makan dango (yang hampir membuat Yuki lupa kalau ia sedang mengikuti kedua orang tuanya karna kecintaannya pada dango).

Masih dengan dua tusuk dango yang ia bawa, Yuki memperhatikan Hinata dan Sasue yang terlihat melempar kode.

Apa mereka akan berciuman? Lupakan isi pikiran Yuki yang satu ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua objek pengamatannya malah lari bersama dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa-apaan? Aku belum siap!"

.

.

.

Yui mulai berlatih dengan Tenten. Kebetulan sekali Tenten adalah idolanya. Jikkuka Ninjutsu yang khas milik Tenten lah yang Yui kagumi.

Tapi untuk berlatih Jikkuka Ninjutsu, Yui dilatih banyak hal oleh Tenten. Mulai dari memanjat tebing, memusatkan cakra, berdiri di atas tebing dan masih banyak lagi.

Poof!

Yui memandang kagum pada Tenten yang mengeluarkan makanan dari gulungan. Tadi juga Tenten mengeluarkan bola besi berduri dengan kertas peledak.

"Aku sempat mengetahui kaget kau mengidolakanku. Ehm... kau kan kunoichi terkenal, ku kira idolamu adalah yang seperti Tsunade atau Sakura" Tenten mengunyah makan siangnya sambil berbicara pada Yui.

"Bagiku sensei adalah kunoichi hebat. Memang Tsunade-sama adalah kunoichi hebat, dia legenda. Tapi aku lebih suka sesuatu yang baru. Kemampuan sensei adalah hal yang hebat menurutku" Yui menjawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman.

Tenten sempat tertegun. Ia bahkan dulu ingin sekali meniru Tsunade. Ingin menjadi legenda seperti itu.

"Oh ya sensei... kapan aku akan belajar jikkuka ninjutsu? Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan sharingan untuk menirunya"

Tenten terkekeh dan lalu mengelus kepala Yui.

"Aku ingin kau mempelajarinya, Yui. Bukannya menirunya. Kau akan belajar dari nol"

.

.

 **TBC...** **Halo semua** **Aku bawa chapter terbaru dari Innocent Liar(kayanya setiap chapter kalimatnya sama ya?).**

 **Maaf ya sempat ketunda sehari. Padahal janjinya kemarin, tapi karna aku sibuk belajar untuk UN jadi aku updatenya sekarang.**

 **Makasi kalian yang udah mau baca Innocent Liar . Kalian baca aja aku udah syukur. Apalagi sampai review.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **DaracanHyuuga : Mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi. Disesuaikan dengan sikon.**

 **Dhantieee : Pastinya. Bakal ku lanjut sampai tamat.**

 **Icatisa : Yuki bakal dipasangin kok. Mingkin di sequel Innocent Liar (itupun jika ada).**

 **Haeri elfishy: Makasih semangatnya**

 **Sasuhina69 : Namanya juga biar ada konflik wkwkwk. Biar ada aja yang nyebelin dan jadi antagonisnya.**

 **Pengagumlavender26 : Iya udah. Karna Hinata itu pemalu. Mereka juga belum nikah (walau sampe udah punya anak).**

 **Yulia : Ini udah lanjut**.

 **Clareon : Iya aku juga baru nyadar ada typo parah (langsung ku revisi lho) lol. Aku bakal usahain update cepet kok.**

 **Keeta : Makasih . Aku lanjutin kok.**

 **Oke semua, see you next chapter**.

 **Baca juga fanficku yang judulnya ' _Rambut Merah'_** **Promosi dikit.**


	10. Sibling(s)

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

Malam harinya hujan turun deras. Yui menopang dagu bosan di jendela kamarnya. Dari sini ia bisa melihat banyak orang berlindung dari derasnya hujan. Untung saja tidak ada tambahan petir.

 **Tok!**

 **Tok!**

 **Tok!**

Pintu diketuk dengan tidak sabar dari luar membuat Yui kesal. Pasti Yuki.

"Yui gawat!!"

Yui berjengit lalu segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Jangan bilang Yuki membuat masalah lagi.

"Apa yang gawat? Kau membakar tempat ini?" tanya Yui sedikit panik.

Pasalnya setahun yang lalu Yuki hampir membakar rumah mereka yang ada di Otogakure. Dan itu cukup membuat Yui trauma akan Yuki yang berada di dekat kompor.

"Ini lebih gawat!"

'Lebih gawat? Jangan bilang dia menghabiskan makanan di kulkasku!' batin Yui

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Yuki menarik tangan Yui menuju pintu depan. Ia menyuruh Yui mengintip lewat lubang kecil di pintu. Yui mengikuti perintah Yuki.

"Ini yang kau bilang gawat?" kata Yui dengan nada bosan dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

Yuki menangguk. "Kita belum mengkonfirmasi ini dengan kaa-san" bisiknya.

 **Tok!**

 **Tok!**

 **Tok!**

"Yui, buka pintunya"

Itu suara dari luar, dari tamu mereka yang dianggap gawat oleh Yuki.

"Bagaimana ini?" Yuki menggigit jari-jari tangannya panik.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Cklek!

Dengan seenaknya Yui membuka pintunya dan Yuki berteriak panik. Sementara itu tamu mereka mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan Yuki.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang tamu dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah.

"Dan siapa dia?" lanjutnya.

"Kembaranku" jawab Yui sambil menatap kedua mata yang mempunyai warna yang sama dengannya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Yuki memperhatikan ekspresi tamu mereka yang tampak terkejut. Mereka berdua berpandangan dalam diam. Yuki tidak tau harus apa. Seandaikan Yui tidak bilang hal semacam ini.

Kembaran Yui itu menghembuskan nafas sambil mengepalkan tangan.

'Kau sudah terpojok, Yuki' batinnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Padahal Yuki ingin menyembunyikan hal ini. Ingat? Ia lebih suka menjadi misterius. Contohnya ketika orang-orang menceritakan dirinya, akan ada yang berkata 'tidak ada yang tau siapa orang tuanya, tapi Si Badai Salju adalah orang yang hebat'. Dan saat ini, ketika orang-orang sudah tau orang tuanya, mereka akan menganggap kehebatan Yuki adalah hal biasa. Mereka akan bilang 'karna dia seorang Ichiha, tentu saja dia hebat'.

"Aku Yuki Si Badai Salju dari Kirigakure. Salam kenal. Em... karna aku adalah em... kembaran Yui, jadi... aku ... em... adalah anakmu juga" ucap Yuki agak ragu-ragu dan suara yang kecil di bagian 'anakmu juga'.

Sasuke, si tamu yang dianggap 'gawat' oleh Yuki menatap Yuki seksama setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yui yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka berdua" gunamnya lalu pergi ke dapur.

Yuki memekik kecil mencegah Yui pergi. Ia ingi ikut tapi ia sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke. Jadilah tetap berada di sana. Karna terus ditatap, Yuki membalikkan badannya.

"Kau tau, ini adalah pertemuan pertama antara ayah dan anak setelah sembilan tahun yang canggung" ucap Sasuke.

Yuki bisa mendengar suara tertawa yang ditahan oleh Sasuke. Kemudian kedua tangan Sasuke tau-tau sudah berada di bahunya. Tangan-tangan itu membalik badannya dan membuat Yuki bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang menundukkan badannya.

"Tou-san" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku tou-san mulai sekarang" ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

Yuki menganga dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa aba-aba bocah itu memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Yuki dan mengelus rambut gelap milik putranya. Ya. Putranya. Uchiha Yuki. Terdengar cocok.

"Tou-san"

"Hn?"

"Aku senang. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi karna sedikit memalukan, menangisnya nanti saja"

Sasuke benar-benar tertawa saat ini. Ia pikir sifat kedua anaknya tertukar. Karna ia lebih suka gadis manis dan laki-laki tegas, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi tidak apa, memiliki keduanya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bersyukur.

Yui yang baru keluar dari dapur hanya memutar bola mata malas. Dasar drama! Pikirnya. Tapi Yui merasa sedikit iri dengan interaksi keduanya. Andai ia punya sifat seperti Yuki, pasti ia sudah lama akur dengan Sasuke.

Dan Yui hanya bisa terdiam di saat kembarannya dan ayahnya berbincang-bincang.

"Oh ya Yui, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu"

Sasuke berjalan menuju koridor dan membawa tiga kotak berukuran sedang. Pria itu membuka semua kotak dan membuat Yui hampir berteriak.

"Jadi kau yang mencuri semua pakaianku?!"

"Aku tidak mencurinya, aku hanya meminjam. Buktinya ini kukembalikan"

Yui langsung memeriksa semua pakaiannya. Masih utuh, tapi ada lambang Uchiha di bagian belakangnya. Yuki menatap semua pakaian Yui dengan tatapan penasaran. Setelah mengetahuinya, Yuki hanya memasang wajah cemburu. Ia juga ingin!

"Yuki, apa kau mau ditambahkan lambang Uchiha juga?"

Yuki menggeleng dan membalikkan badannya. Di belakang pakaiannya terdapat lambang bunga es dengan dilingkari garis putih kebiruan.

"Aku punya lambang sendiri" ucapnya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Jelaskan apa maksudmu"

Hinata mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Entah kenapa ia muak melihat wajah manis wanita di depannya. Yah... manis memang, tapi kalau terlalu manis juga bisa membuat mual.

Wanita di depannya tertawa.

"Dulu aku sempat hamil anak Sasuke, tapi aku tau Sasuke tidak suka jika terikat dengan perempuan. Jadi tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku menggugurkan janinku. Hal itu semata-mata kulakukan untuk dekat dengan Sasuke"

Hinata sempat kaget namun ia menetralkan ekspresinya. Menggugurkan janin agar dekat dengan Sasuke? Itu bukan cinta, tapi obsesi! Terlebih lagi sampai membunuh darah daging sendiri.

"Belakangan ini aku mengetahui alasan kalau kau adalah ibu dari anaknya Sasuke"

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara" desis Hinata sebal. Dalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya, apa mau wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Terserah mau menyangkal atau tidak tapi... kukira keputusanmu lari dari Sasuke sembilan tahun yang lalu adalah hal yang tepat. Karna bisa saja janinmu dibunuh oleh Sasuke atau... kau juga dibunuh"

Dan menyeringai melihat Hinata yang mulai terpengaruh ucapannya. Ini adalah kemampuan Dan. Yaitu memanipulasi pikiran dengan perkataan. Semacam genjutsu namun lebih permanent. Kunci dari jurus ini adalah bunga kaktus khusus. Dan sudah menggunakan jurus ini pada Sasuke tapi ternyata tidak mempan. Jadi ia akan mencobanya pada Hinata.

"Kuakui Sasuke adalah orang yang punya sifat dingin. Tapi aku tau, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" ucap Hinata sambil meyakinkan hatinya.

Dan tertawa lagi.

"Aku sudah mengenal Sasuke lebih dari enam tahun... jadi aku lebih tau prilakunya daripada dirimu. Kau tau kenapa Sasuke membiarkan Yui tetap hidup?" Dan mulai mempengaruhi Hinata yang kalut.

"Karna Sasuke memerlukan penerus klan Uchiha. Kau berasak dari klan Hyuuga kan? Terlebih lagi kau adalah keluarga utama. Jadi sudah jelas kan kenapa Sasuke membiarkan Yui hidup?"

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal. Tidak biasanya emosi Hinata mudah naik seperti ini. Tapi karna wanita di hadapannya sangat menyebalkan dengan sifat manis yang dibuat-buat, Hinata jadi ingin cepat pergi. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karna Dan mungkin punya informasi tentang Sasuke.

"Hanya hal itu yang ingin kau katakan, Dango-san? Kalau begitu aku pamit"

"Ada lagi. Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan adalah... jangan terlalu bermimpi"

Dalam sekejap Hinata tertarik ke dalam ingatan Dan. Ia berdiri di sebelah ranjang dengan adegan panas Dan dan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit manipulasi dari Dan, Sasuke yang berada di ingatan Dan mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu".

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Hinata terdiam beberapa saat. Dan menyeringai melihat Hinata yang tampak tergoncang.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata mendongakkan kepala.

"Tak kusangka..."

Dan menantikan kelanjutan kalimat Hinata dengan seringaiannya. Tidak dengan sikap pura-pura baiknya lagi.

"...kau semurah itu"

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat Dan yang mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kau mungkin lupa Hyuuga-san, bahwa kau juga sama sepertiku"

"Setidaknya aku tidak punya obsesi aneh yang membuatku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri"

Dan dan Hinata saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam. Jauh dari sana, Hanabi dan Natsu(pengasuh Hanabi) memperhatikan mereka berdua menggunakan byakuugan mereka.

"Duel kata antara perempuan memang mengerikan" kata Natsu.

Hanabi mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka nee-sama sehebat itu jika berdebat. Natsu, kau akan mendukungku untuk menyingkirkan kecoak itu kan"

Wanita paruh baya berambut hijau gelap di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau Hanabi-sama melakukan hal itu, apakah artinya anda sudah memberi restu pada Uchiha-san?"

"Belum!! Tidak akan ada yang bisa merebut nee-san dariku dan ayah!" ucap Hanabi menggebu-gebu.

Natsu tertawa kecil. Sifat Hanabi yang sangat posesif pada kakaknya bertambah sekarang.

.

.

.

Yeri berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Lalu gadis berambut capuran ungu dan pink itu menaiki pohon yang cabangnya berada di dekat jendela kamar Yui.

Gadis pembuat keributan itu terkikik lalu melompat dari jendela. Tepat sekali ia jatuh di atas ranjang dengan gundukan yang ia yakini adalah Yui.

"Seperti biasa, Yui-nee belum bangun tidur jam segini" gunamnya.

Yeri tidur di samping gundukan yang ditutupi selimut itu. Dengan jahil Yeri menusuk-nusuk bagian atas yang ia yakini kepala Yui.

"Masih jam tujuh. Yui-nee biasanya akan bangun jam sembilan. Akan kubangunkan dia secara paksa!"

"Eunghhh"

Yeri hampir saja menarik kaki Yui ketika mendengar suara lenguhan Yui yang terdengar aneh.

"Suaranya mirip laki-laki" gunamnya dengan wajah terkejut yang lucu.

Orang yang berada di bawah selimut itu menyibak selimutnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat.

"Hoamm"

Yeri tambah terkejut melihat bahwa yang berada di sampingnya adalah laki-laki aneh, bukannya Yui. Mulutnya menganga dan wajah mereka berjarak dekat.

"Kyaaa!!"

"Huaaa!!!"

.

.

.

"Wow! Aku benar-benar masih belum percaya bahwa kau anaknya paman Sasuke, Yui. Dan sekarang kau pakai baju yang ada lambang Uchiha-nya"

Natsu yang sedari tadi melihat ada yang aneh dengan pakaian Yui mulai berkomentar. Irie juga sibuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang berhubunan dengan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan latihan bersama Tenten-sensei" Yui mulai lelah dengan kedua temannya memutuskan pergi.

Yui lalu meninggalkan kedua teman se-timnya tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Natsu.

"Apa?" tanya Irie saat Natsu menatapnya.

"Menurutmu... lebih baik adik laki-laki apa adik perempuan?" tanya Natsu.

Pertanyaan yang aneh. Dan pertanyaan aneh itu membuat Irie berpikir sebentar.

"Menurutku tidak perduli apa laki-laki atau perempuan. Punya adik saja seharusnya kau bersyukur" jawab Irie bijak.

"Benar juga"

Natsu bangkit dari pinggiran jembatan lalu melangkah pergi.

"Aku harus kabur dari Anko-sensei dan berlatih dengan paman Sasuke. Jaa..."

Irie menganggukkan kepala. Ia kembali membuka gulungan yang berisi keterangan justu kuchiyose dengan anjing. Sebelumnya Irie pikir anjing yang dimaksud adalah tujuh anjing ninja seperti ayahnya. Namun yang ditemuinya waktu itu adalah anjing yang sangat besar, menyeramkan dan mempunyai tiga kepala. Sangat mengerikan.

Karna itulah Irie bertekad untuk membuat kontrak dengan anjing itu.

Hatake muda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan tempatnya berlatih dengan Kiba. Tapi ditengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Mitsuki yang terlihat tertawa dengan Shan-Shan. Mereka terlihat akrab dan entah kenapa Irie tidak suka.

Mungkin karena Mitsuki yang memang selalu membuatnya iri. Atau karna disana ada Shan-Shan?

"Hai Mitsuki, Shan-Shan senpai" sapa Irie saat ia sudah dekat dengan keduanya.

"I-Irie-kun"

"Oh... hai Irie"

Raut wajah Mitsuki langsung sebal saat melihat Irie. Ingat? Mereka berdua adalah rival.

"Ka-kau mau la-latihan ya, I-irie-kun?" tanya Shan-Shan saat melihat pakaian Irie yang dipakai khusus untuk latihan.

Irie mengangguk. "Kau tidak latihan juag Mitsuki?"

"Aku lebih suka jalan-jalan apalagi bersama Shan-chan. Lagipula aku rasa aku sudah hebat" sombong Mitsuki.

"Sombong sekali dia. Apa-apaan kalimatnya itu? Lebih suka bersama Shan-Shan?" batin Irie.

Mata Irie memincing saat melihat model pakaian Shan-Shan dan Mitsuki yang terlihat seperti pasangan.

"Jangan-jangan kalian kencan ya?" tuduh Irie.

"Baguslah jika akhirnya kau mengerti" sahut Mitsuki dengan nada pamer seolah-olah mengatakan kepada Irie bahwa Mitsuki selalu memenangkan siapapun orang di sekitar Irie.

"Ki-kita tidak se-sedang kencan kok" kata Shan-Shan tergagap seperti biasa.

Irie sebal . Bukan hanya karna merasa kalah dari Mitsuki, tapi karna Shan-Shan. Katanya gadis itu stalker-nya, jadi kenapa sekarang Shan-Shan jadi kencan dengan rekan se-timnya itu? Memikirkan itu lagi malah membuat Irie jadi kesal. Dan sebuah jurus pun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Cih... baguslah jika kalian kencan. Artinya Shan-Shan senpai tidak perlu mengangguku lagi kan? Asal kau tau itu sangat merepotkan. Aku juga tidak suka dengan gadis gagap yang tidak punya percaya diri sepertimu, senpai. Menurutku gadis seperti Yui lah yang pantas denganku. Punya percaya diri tinggi. Aku-"

"Irie!!" Mitsuki membentak Irie yang sudah kelewatan terhadap Shan-Shan.

Oh. Jurus terlarang yang membuat orang yang menjadi objek akan kehilangan kendali emosi. Jurus yang bisa dilakukan semua orang. Jurus lidah tajam.

Sementara itu, Shan-Shan hanya menunduk. Apa lagi memangnya yang ia bisa lakukan? Seperti kata Irie tadi, ia memang tidak punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Shan-Shan menatap langsung ke arah mata Irie. Senyum manis yang terlihat menyembunyikan rasa sedih terukir di waja orientalnya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, Irie-kun. Maaf sudah menganggumu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Shan-Shan pergi dengan berlari cepat. Mitsuki yang melihatnya hanya membuang nafas kasar. Pasti Shan-chan sedang menangis, pikirnya.

Lain Mitsuki lain juga Irie. Entah kenapa ia rasa ia jahat. Terima kasih mulut pedas dan jurus terlarang tadi yang ia warisi dari Kakashi. Yang membuatnya harus membuat gadis manis merasa terhina. Dan dari pada melihat Shan-Shan tersenyum sambil meminta maaf seperti tadi, Irie lebih suka melihat reaksi Shan-Shan akan marah dan berteriak padanya. Tapi Irie sadar, Shan-Shan bukanlah gadis bar-bar semacam itu.

"Kau memang berbakat ya, Irie" ejek Mitsuki lalu pergi dengan cara yang sama dan ke arah yang sama dengan Shan-Shan.

"Hah?! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Irie mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang mencekam. Bukan karna ruangan itu angker. Tapi karena orang-orang yang ada di sana mempunyai aura yang ... angker?

"Apakah anda serius, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hiashi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Hinata yang berada di ruangan itu hanya menunduk. Disampingnya, Hanabi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan seolah Sasuke adalah pencuri.

"Iya, saya serius, Hiashi-san"

Kali ini Hiashi yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah Sasuke adalah pencuri.

"Tapi saya tidak setuju. Hinata adalah seorang pewaris dan saya tidak mengijinkan Hinata menikah..."

Baru saja Sasuke akan menyela, Hiashi sudah mengangkat tangannya tanda menuruh Sasuke diam.

"...seumur hidupnya"

Dan di detik itu juga Sasuke ingin membawa Hinata kabur ke dimensi lain.

"Bahkan jika kami ternyata sudah mempunyai anak?" bujuk Sasuke.

"Iya" jawab Hiashi tegas.

"Dan satu lagi. Rahasiakan tentang kedua anak itu dari publik. Aku tidak ingin nama keluarga Hyuuga dicoreng karna itu"

Mendengarnya saja membuat Sasuke mengeratkan tangan. Dicoreng? Dasar kolot! Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Asuma dan Kurenai saja tidak menikah, tapi sudah punya Mirai.

'Apa susahnya membiarkan Hinata menikah denganku?' batin Sasuke.

Lama-lama kesal juga.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke punya ide.

"Hiashi-san. Kau tidak lupa saat Toneri menyerangmu kan? Apa kau juga tidak ingat aku sempat menolongmu?"

Hiashi mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Memangnya anak ini ingin mempengaruhinya dengan trik sederhana semacam itu? Tidak akan mempan!

"Iya, aku ingat dengan baik saat Hinata dibawa ke bulan"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa anda mempunyai hutang nyawa pada saya" kata Sasuke mencoba mengurangi nada sombongnya.

"Jika kau pikir memberi Hinata padamu sebagai bayaran atas hutang itu, aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke dan Hiashi saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam. Hanabi sampai berdehem melihatnya. Bukan karna takut ayahnya akan terjebak genjutsu atau semacamnya, tapi karna ia ingin bicara.

"Kalau boleh aku meminta saran, lebih baik kalian tidak menikah. Pertama, karna sembilan tahun yang lalu nee-sama menghilang akibat mengandung anakmu. Artinya ia tidak mau denganmu. Kedua, nee-sama adalah milik Hyuuga. Jadi jangan harap ia akan jadi milik Uchiha! Ketiga, apa Hinata-nee mau menikah denganmu?" ucap Hanabi yakin.

Sasuke terdiam. Hiashi dan Hanabi tersenyum puas. Hitana mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku-"

"Jangan bicara, Hinata!"

Kalimat yang akan diucapkan Hinata terpotong oleh kata Hiashi. Hinata bisa apa? Dalam hati ia bertanya untuk apa dia disini. Kalau hanya diam dan dilarang bicara, lebib baik Hinata pergi saja. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang perlu bantuan, Hinata masih bertahan di ruang yang beraura angker itu.

"Kalau kalian masih tetap mempertankan Hinata, saya akan merebutnya" ucap Sasuke santai seolah Hinata adalah sebuah bendan yang memang miliknya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!" ancam Hiashi.

Menurut Hiashi, Sasuke adalah pria pantang menyerah yang menyebalkan. Apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke selalu benar dan pria itu beresiko merebut Hinatanya dari jangkauan sang ayah. Baru saja bertemu dengan putri sulungnya setelah sembilan tahun dan sekarang Sasuke melamarnya?

Tidak!

Hiashi masih belum rela. Masih ingin melihat putrinya tumbuh walau Hinata sudah tidak bisa tumbuh lebih dari sekarang. Ya... seharusnya Hiashi sadar, bahwa Hinata sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Aku kemari tidak sendirian. Aku membawa pasukanku"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Kemarilah" perintah Sasuke.

Lalu di ruangan itu muncul dua sosok bocah berambut gelap dengan model yang berbeda dan ekspresi berbeda pula.

Uchiha Yui dan Uchiha Yuki.

"Aku benci urusan orang dewasa" kata Yui.

Sementara itu Yuki tersenyum manis.

"Hai semua!"

Dan beberapa minggu setelahnya acara pernikahan pun dilaksanakan. Bukan antara Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi antara Hanabi dan Konohamaru yang memang sudah direncanakan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo semua**

 **Aku kembali bawa chapter terbaru Innocent Liar**

 **Maaf kalo lama. Sebenarnya tiga hari lagi aku UN. Tapi karna pengen banget ngupdate fanfic ini, aku korbanin waktu santaiku.**

 **Doain aku supaya UN-nya lancar ya~~**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca fanfic abal ini dan udah mau review.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Haeri elfishy: Makin penasaran ya? Makanya pantengin terus lol.**

 **Dhantieee: ini udah kulanjut.**

 **Clareon: Iya kuusahakan update kilat sehabis UN.**

 **Orange25: Ini udah kulanjut.**

 **HipHipHuraHura: Ya gitu deh.**

 **Pengangumlavender26: Itu bakal dibahas di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Budiii: ini udah update lho~**

 **Yulia: Iya. Makasih**

 **Keeta: karna Hinata belum dilamar dan dia dilamarnya di chap ini. Kalo Yui dan Yuki dewasa mungkin di sequelnya(itu pun jika ada).**

 **Heira: Ini udah kulanjut kok.**

 **Makasi semua**

 **See you next chapter~~**


	11. Uncle(s)

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate:** **M(untuk bahasanya)**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

 **Hari ketika Sasuke dan pasukannya di kediaman Hyuuga...**

"Aku benci urusan orang dewasa"

"Halo semua!!"

Hinata memandang rindu kedua anaknya yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya.

"Sekarang aku beserta kedua anakku akan merebut Hinata" ucap Sasuke yakin.

Yui memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis kecil itu duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat dinding.

"Aku akan jadi penonton saja" kata Yui yang langsung membuat Sasuke menepuk jidat.

Hiashi dan Hanabi sedikit kagum melihat tingkah kedua anak Hinata yang ajaib.

'Aku tidak menyangka ini, tapi mereka berdua adalah cucuku'

Ada perasaan menghangat saat melihat keduanya. Bagaimana Yuki protes pada Yui dan sifat Yui yang Hyuuga sekali. Walau fisik Yuki mirip Uchiha kebanyakan, tapi sifatnya seperti Hanabi.

"Tenang tou-san, aku berada di pihakmu"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan Hinata tertegun mendengar kata 'ayah' keluar dari mulut Yuki. Ia merasa bersalah telah menyembunyikan keduanya.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keadaan terkejut dan emosi meluap lainnya, Hiashi buka suara.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Uchiha. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau menikahi Hinata"

'Keras kepala!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Hanabi dalam kondisi bimbang saat ini. Tiga minggu lagi ia akan menikah dengan Konohamaru karna perjodohan. Ditambah lagi Hinata yang sudah kembali membuat perjodohannya semakin kuat. Kalau ia memberi Sasuke kesempatan, maka Hinata akan pergi, ia akan jadi heiress dan perjodohannya dengan Konohamaru bisa batal.

Yang ia lakukan hanya berdoa bahwa Konohamaru kawin lari dengan Moegi atau siapapun agar ia bebas.

"Ehh?!!" Yuki memekik kaget.

"Biar aku bicara! Ekhem... pertama-tama aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku juga ingin kaa-san dan tou-san menikah! Dan asal kakek tau, aku sangat ingin melihat mereka bersama. Kudengar kakek dulu sempat membuang kaa-san dan menganggapnya produk gagal kan? Sekarang melepasnya bukan hal yang sulit kan?" Yuki berucap dengan memandang langsung ke arah mata Hiashi.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja! Kau tidak mengerti, jadi lebih baik diam!" walau mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin, ada sinar hangat dari pandangan Hiashi pada Yuki.

"Aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah, jadi aku akan menebusnya sekarang! Aku tidak memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik. Semenjak aku menyerahkan Hinata pada Kurenai sampai perang besar dunia shinobi, Hinata lebih sering bersama Neji daripada bersamaku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa putri sulungku telah remaja"

Hinata memandang Hiashi dengan haru. Ayahnya memang tidak pandai dalam menyatakan perasaan secara langsung dan itu membuat Hiashi menyebalkan.

"Setelah Hinata pergi aku sadar bahwa akulah produk gagal sebagai ayah baginya. Dan sekarang kau ingin merebutnya? Tentu saja aku tidak mau!!" Hiashi kekeuh dengan keputusannya.

Sasuke dan Yuki saling pandang memberi isyarat apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Baru saja Yuki ingin membuka suara, Yui sudah menyela.

"Kau bilang kau sudah gagal menjadi ayah bagi kaa-san kan? Apa kau juga ingin gagal menjadi seorang kakek?" Yui mengatakan itu dengan suara tajam dengan menatap Hiashi langsung.

"Orang dewasa memang penuh perhitungan, ya" ucap Yui lagi.

Gadis kecil itu turun dari kursinya dan berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Begini saja. Kaa-san ingin menikah apa tidak?"

Dan semua mata tertuju pada Hinata. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keadaan diam, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Yuki dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan tatapan yang berarti sama. Yuki tersenyum girang sementara Sasuke tersenyum menang.

"Lihat?!" kata Yui pada Hiashi.

"Kalau keduanya mau, kenapa tidak menikah saja?" kali ini Yuki yang berbicara.

Hiashi memijat pelipisnya. Ia sudah terpojok. Tapi ia tidak ingin melepas Hinata.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku" setelah mengatakan itu, Hiashi langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Hei!! Kakek!!" teriak Yuki mencegah Hiashi pergi. Sayangnya tidak mempan.

"Hah... bagaimana ini tou-san?" Yuki malah terlihat lebih frustasi daripada Sasuke.

"Yuki-kun, kau tidak mengerti juga ya?" kata Yui kesal. Sedaritadi Yuki berteriak dan membuat telinga Yui yang terbiasa dengan ketenangan menjadi sakit.

"Apa?"

Yui menghela nafas, ia menatap Sasuke dan memberi isyarat untuk membicarakan hal pentig nanti. Sasuke mengangguk.

Hening beberapa saat, Sasuke baru saja ingin membawa pasukannya pulang kalau Hinata tidak memanggil Yuki.

"Yuki-kun"

Yuki menoleh saat merasa ia dipanggil oleh ibunya. Yuki langsung berhambur ke arah Hinata.

"Kaa-san, aku merindukanmu!" ucapnya.

"Kaa-san juga" Hinata tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut panjang Yuki.

Hanabi hanya bisa menonton adegan itu dengan perasaan bimbang. Tidak tega tapi harus tega. Ia sangat ingin melihat kedua keponakannya bersama dengan Hinata. Tapi Hanabi harus merahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Gadis yang akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi itu menatap keponakan perempuannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Yui judes saat melihat Hanabi yang menatapnya.

"Ckckck... benar-benar mirip si Ichiha itu" gunamnya. Hancur sudah khayalannya tentang keponakan perempuan yang manis.

.

.

.

"Aku punya rencana" kata Yui.

"Rencana?" tanya Sasuke.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku yang sudah berubah lebih luas. Kedai ramen ini juga menyediakan beberapa makanan selain ramen yang dimasak oleh Ayame.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya tidak terburu-buru untuk membawa kaa-san" ucapnya.

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah. Ia bukan terburu-buru. Buktinya hal ini ia lakukan setelah sembilan tahun.

"Kau baru bertemu denganku selama sembilan tahun kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya kau merasa kehilangan kaa-san kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Kau pasti mengerti perasaan Hiashi-san"

Sasuke berpikir. Benar juga. Setelah memahami situasi, akhirnya Sasuke tau bagaimana perasaan seorang ayah.

"Kalian sama-sama bertemu dengan putri kalian selama sembilan tahun berpisah, lalu tiba-tiba orang asing ingin merebut putrimu, menurutmu apa tindakan yang kau ambil?" tanya Yui.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Jika hal yang menyangkut Hinata, aku memang cepat kalut tanpa memikirkan strategi. Kau memang seorang Uchiha, Yui-chan"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Yui. Ia tidak suka dengan suffix -chan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu. Yui saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Rahasia"

'Karna aku lebih ingin dipanggil Yui-sama'

Yui tersenyum puas melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Lain kali traktir aku lagi ya"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yui pergi dari kedai itu. Sasuke memikirkan lagi perkataan Yui.

"Anak itu"

Sementara itu, Yuki...

"Kau sudah bergabung di ANBU?"

Yuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga. Ia sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita bersama Hanabi dan Hinata.

Jadi setelah Sasuke dan Yui pergi, Yuki meminta izin untuk bermain di mansion Hyuuga.

"Kau hebat, Yuki-kun!"

Yuki tersenyum lagi. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Kaa-san, kau tidak lupa ulang tahunku sudah dekat kan?" tanya

"Tentu saja aku ingat, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa hari itu"

Mereka bercerita banyak hal lagi.

"Kaa-san bilang Yui sangat sulit untuk keluar, jadi jarak umur kami sekitar sepuluh menit"

"Pasti menyakitkan" komentar Hanabi.

"Kudengar kau akan menikah, bibi. Kau pasti akan merasakannya kok"

Wajah Hanabi memerah. Ia teringat dengan Konohamaru yang mesum itu. Apalagi jurus ero-nya yang diturunkan dari Naruto. Hanabi yakin ia tidak akan selamat jika menikah dengan Konohamaru.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat hari ulang tahun Yuki dan Yui, Sasuke memberi mereka hadiah.

Sebuah katana.

"Ini katana khusus yang digunakan oleh para Uchiha. Aku sudah memesannya beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Wah... terima kasih, tou-san. Tapi aku sudah punya dua katana di punggungku"

Yuki menunjuk kedua katananya yang berada di punggungnya.

"Kau bisa menggantinya kan?" desak Sasuke.

Yuki mengangguk dan melihat-lihat katana hadiah ayahnya.

"Aku tidak pandai menggunakan katana" kata Yui sambil mengangkat katananya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bisa belajar, Yui. Aku akan mengajarimu!" kali ini Sasuke memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau" Yui masih kekeuh dengan keputusannya.

"Yui!"

Yui mendelik mendengar Sasuke membentaknya. Gadis manis itu menjatuhkan katananya sampai menimbulkan bunyi keras.

"Itu berat tau!"

Ya. Yui memang tidak pandai menggunakan katana atau pedang. Baginya tanto, jarum beracun, kunai dan shuriken sudah cukup. Menurutnya katana itu panjang dan berat.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

'Apa aku memilih hadiah yang tepat?' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah meminta izin pada ayahnya dan dengan beberapa bujukan, Hinata akhirnya bisa keluar mansion meski harus di dampingi oleh Usagimaru.

"Jika saya boleh tau, anda akan kemana Hinata-sama?" tanya Usagimaru.

Gadis Hyuuga berusia lima belas tahun itu tidak terlalu mengenal Hinata. Maklum, Hinata meninggalkan Konoha semenjak umur Usagimaru menginjak enam tahun.

"Ke sebuah tempat. Tapi kau harus merahasiakan semua yang terjadi di sana pada semua orang. Kau mengerti?"

Gadis remaja itu mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kedua Hyuuga itu sampai di tujuan mereka. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang. Setelahnya ia mengetuk pintu dengan agak pelan.

Usagimaru yang berada di belakangnya hanya memeluk barang bawaan mereka. Dalam kepalanya terdapat banyak pertanyaan kenapa nona-nya datang kemari.

Pintu dibuka menampilkan seorang bocah laki-laki yang terlihat sumbringan. Hinata membuka kedua tangannya menyambut anak itu.

"Kaa-san"

Usagimaru membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu.

'Jadi ini rahasia keluarga utama itu?'

Dango menundukan kepalanya teringat percakapan dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

"Kau berubah, Sasuke-kun"

Dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Di hadapannya Sasuke masih diam.

"Kau seharusnya tau apa alasanku, Dan"

Dan mendengus kesal. Ya. Dan cukup tau alasan Sasuke berubah selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata. Wanita yang ia lihat bersama Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sejak kau menemukan wanitamu itu, kau benar-benar mengabaikanku! Setidaknya kau masih menganggapku!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Onyx-nya menatap tajam Dan. Wanita itu sudah berubah seiring Sasuke menghindarinya. Dulu Dan adalah wanita manis yang dengan naifnya mencintai Sasuke meski tau Sasuke mencintai orang lain. Sekarang wanita itu menjadi terobsesi dengan Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah miliknya. Padahal Sasuke sudah beberapa kali memperingati Dan bahwa Dan hanyalah pengganti.

"Untuk apa mencari sebuah kerikil di saat kau sudah memiliki sebuah berlian?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

Dan hanya terdiam. Raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Kumohon! Ayo kita lakukan sekali saja, Sasuke-kun! Ini untuk hadiah per-"

Perkataan Dan terputus saat merasa dinginnya pedang Sasuke sudah berada di lehernya.

"Jangan jadikan dirimu sebagai wanita murahan, Dan. Selama ini kaulah yang memintaku untuk menggantikan Hinata. Tapi asal kau tau, Hinatalah yang ada di hatiku. Kau pun tau itu"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Selamat tinggal! Dan jangan ganggu Hinata dengan jurus murahanmu itu"

Dan meneguk ludah kasar setelah Sasuke pergi.

'Jadi aku sudah ketahuan ya' batinnya.

Ia merenung sejenak dan menangis.

 **Flashback End**

"Mungkin aku akan pergi" gunamnya sedih.

Dan membuka pintu kamar penginapannya.

"Setelah memberikan kenang-kenangan tentunya" seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Wah... senangnya kita bisa berkumpul bersama" seru Yuki.

Saat ini Yuki, Yui beserta Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu tempat Yui tinggal. Mengabaikan ruang tamu yang berantakan akibat banyaknya bungkus kado.

Yui sibuk dengan syal yang Hinata berikan. Yuki melihat-lihat kado Yui yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Sementara Sasuke menatap Hinata intens membuat wanita itu gelisah.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke menuju dapur. Setelah jarak mereka dan anak kembar mereka cukup, Sasuke menampilkan senyum miringnya.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Emm... iya" sahut Hinata kikuk.

'Tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Sasuke' pintanya dalam hati.

Sasuke menahan senyum saat melihat tingkah malu-malu Hinata.

"Ehm... Sasuke, mengenai ayahku, aku minta maaf. Tou-san memang keras kepala" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk samar. Ia akui Hiashi memang menyebalkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan-nya dan menjadi geram mengetahui bahwa Hinata terkena jurus Dango.

"Apa belakangan ini kau bermimpi aneh?"

Hinata agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia memang sering bermimpi tentang adegan panas antara Sasuke dan Dango belakangan ini. Kepalanya juga beberapa sakit, bukan sakit seperti yang sering ia rasakan. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mencakar kepalamu dari dalam.

Wanita Hyuuga itu mengangguk membenarkan Sasuke. Melihatnya itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Satu tangannya dibawa ke ubun-ubun Hinata.

"Tahan ya"

"Eh?" Hinata yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Kai!"

Hinata bereriak kesakitan saat merasa kepalanya seperti dibelah dua. Lebih sakit dari dicakar dari dalam. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke yang berada di ubun-ubunnya.

"Tenang sedikit, sayang"

Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Hinata mengambil nafas merasa sesak karena berteriak lama.

Sasuke mengambil air minum dan memberikannya pada Hinata yang langsung disambut oleh wanita itu.

"Oi! Kalian sedang apa sih?"

Yui berdiri dengan wajah garangnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Kedua onyx-nya tertutupi oleh tangan pucat Yuki.

Sasuke menaikkan alis melihat pose kedua anaknya yang aneh. Terutama Yuki yang tersenyum aneh.

"Oi! Yuki lepaskan tanganmu!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah dipinggir sawah yang subur, terdapat keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ya setidaknya yang dirasakan sang anak ketika beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebelum ibunya datang dan melatihnya dengan kejam.

"Angkat pedangmu, wahai anak muda!"

Irie dengan wajah penuh debu, tubuh gemetar karna kelelahan hanya mendongak menatap Yuugao yang mengacungkan pedangnya.

'Kaa-san benar-benar mengerikan!' batinnya.

Pedangnya sudah terlempar jauh karna tangannya terluka. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat layak, tubuhnya bau keringat. Rambut peraknya menjadi coklat karna debu.

Irie menatap Kakashi yang terlihat santai membaca salah satu novel dewasa yang sedang hits belakangan ini.

"Istirahat, ya kaa-san" pintanya dengan raut wajah memohon.

Bukannya tidak tega, Yuugao malah marah. Kalau saja Irie tidak menghindar, mungkin perutnya sudah tertusuk.

"Kubilang angkat pedangmu!" teriak Yuugao menyeramkan.

Hatake junior itu meneguk ludah kasar. Ya ampun! Ia benar-benar tidak tertolong saat ini.

Dalam hati Irie merutuki nasib. Kiba sedang ada misi mendadak dan tidak bisa melatih Irie. Padahal Irie sudah berlatih kuchiyose dihari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Cepat jalan!" kata seorang pria dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna gelap.

Tangan pria itu memegang tali yang terhubung dengan tubuh seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Kau mengikatku, bodoh! Bagaimana caranya aku berjalan dengan cepat, un!" gerutu gadis yang menjadi korban itu.

"Belum selesai keterkejutanku dengan perubahanku, kau malah seenaknya menyuruhku ini itu! Ingat! Aku masih dendam padamu!" sungut gadis itu lagi.

"Berisik!" komentar pria yang lain yang juga berambut panjang namun berwarna coklat.

"Kalian menyebalkan! Dasar pria!"

"Mungkin kau lupa dulunya kau adalah pria, Dei" pria yang berambut hitam berkata sambil menahan tawa.

Gadis pirang hanya menggerutu. Di dalam hatinya ia sudah mengumpat pada pria berambut hitam.

"Oi katarak! Berapa lama lagi kita akan berjalan? Kakiku sudah sakit, un!" kata si Gadis Pirang pada pria satunya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut katarak? Mau ku bunuh kau?" geram si pria berambut coklat.

"Tidak takut!" Si Gadis Pirang malah menantang. Bahkan gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu, akan kubuang kantong ini" ancam si pria.

"Deidara! Neji-san! Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu" pria berambut hitam lalu menyerahkan tali yang dibawanya pada Neji.

"Aku kesana dulu. Kau jaga gadis ini"

Neji mengangguk. Senyum licik muncul di wajahnya.

"Nah! Sekarang aku yang berkuasa di sini" kata Neji menunjukkan tali yang terhubung dengan Deidara dan kantong tanah liatnya.

"Awas ya kau, katarak!" geram si gadis dengan nafas memburu.

"Hentikan gerakanmu itu! Dadamu memantul sedari tadi lho" goda Neji dan langsung membuat Deidara memerah.

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua aku kembali bawa chapter terbaru Innocent Liar**

 **Itu scene terakhirnya sinetron banget ya? Maaf ya, karna itu sebenernya plot untuk konflik di saat Yui udah dewasa. Aku juga suka karakter Itachi, Deidara dan Neji. Sayang aja mereka semua meninggal T_T**

 **Jadi karna ini fanfic, imajinasiku untuk menghidupkan mereka akhirnya terwujud #muehehehe**

 **Thank's buat kalian yang udah review, fav dan follow. Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat diperlukan**

 **Balasan review:**

 **dhantieee : ini udah lanjut~~**

 **clareon : Makasih ya Sip... sip...**

 **HipHipHuraHura : Berarti aku udah sukses bikin baper dong? Hehehe... Mohon bersabar karna Irie di sini ibarat Jiraiya dan Yui itu Tsunade.**

 **Pengagumlavender26 : Udah kejawab di chap ini kan?**

 **haeri elfishy : Makasih Next chapter aku usahakan update kilat**

 **yulia: Iya. Semoga Hiashi bisa ngerelain Hinata.**

 **Guest: Udah kejawab di chapter ini kan? Sasuke cuma melampiaskan kebutuhan biologinya aja ke Dan.**

 **Heira: Iya kok.**

 **budiii: pastinya~~**

 **Sabaku no Yanie: aku usahain Update kilat deh. Kita seperjuangan ya? Percayalah, aku tau kok penderitaanmu T_T #ikutlebayjuga.**

 **keeta: Siap**

 **Vu-ita chan: Iya, kena jurusnya Dan.**

 **See You Next Chapter~~**

 **Bubye~**


	12. Birthday

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate:** **T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

.

.

Siang hari yang sejuk, angin bertiup membawa udara bersuhu rendah. Musim gugur telah tiba, pepohonan mulai menjatuhkan daun-daun mereka.

"Aku baru saja membersihkannya! Sumpah!" teriak Irie saat Yuugao marah-marah melihat dedaunan yang menghiasi halaman belakangnya.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Kasihan anak kita, kau-"

Yuugao mendelik mendengar Kakashi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum lebar di balik topengnya.

"Lebih baik kau bantu saja anakmu itu" Yuugao balas tersenyum pada Kakashi.

Ugh senyum itu! Semakin manis senyum Yuugao, semakin berbahaya. Ini bukan kiasan, tapi memang berbahaya!

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi ikut bersama Irie membersihkan halaman belakang.

"Kaa-san kenapa sih belakangan ini?" tanya Irie lesu.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan suasana hati Yuugao yang berubah-ubah dan cepat emosi. Apalagi melihat wajahnya. Setau Kakashi, ia tidak berbuat apa pun! Ah sudahlah! Wanita memang menyimpan banyak misteri. Shikamaru yang IQ-nya 200 saja tidak bisa memahami Temari.

"Aku ingin ikut!" pinta Yuki dengan wajah yang dibuat manis.

"Tidak boleh! Ini perayaan khusus perempuan, Yuki" kata Yui dengan galak.

Yui akan berangkat ke sebuah tempat makan yang digunakan teman-teman kunoichi-nya untuk merayakan ulang tahun-nya. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Katanya mau kencan.

"Aku akan ikut! Tapi aku tidak bergabung disana! Bagaimana?" tawar Yuki sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Yui menghela nafas melihat ke-keraskepala-an kembarannya. Mereka memang sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Itulah sebabnya perdebatan mereka sudah berjalan selama hampir setengah jam.

Akhirnya Yui pergi tanpa Yuki.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Yui saat melihat yang lain sudah ada di sana.

Ada Nara si gadis mokuton, Naomi si cantik namun egois, Yeri si super ceria, Shan-Shan dan Chocho.

"Kau tidak terlambat kok, onee-chan. Aku juga baru datang" kata Yeri.

Yang lain membenarkan perkataan Yeri dan mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Shan-chan. Kudengar kau sudah menyerah pada Irie. Menurutku itu bagus, Irie itu tidak peka dan kau itu pemalu. Akan sangat sulit jika kalian bersatu. Irie itu lebih cocok jika dipasangkan denganku"

"Ck! Jangan mulai, Naomi" decak Yui.

Yui tidak suka gadis itu. Seolah-olah Naomi-lah yang paling cantik, paling dicari, paling hebat dan Naomi itu selalu iri.

Shan-Shan hanya menunduk. Semua yang dikatakan Naomi memang benar.

"Jangan buat keributan dong, Naomi-nee! Ini acara perayaan, bukan rebutan Irie" kata Yeri.

Nara menghela nafas. Selaku yang paling tua, ia akhirnya berhasil menenangkan semua.

"Yui, makanlah ini" Nara menaruh sebuah daging panggang berwarna merah yang sudah dibumbui.

"Yui-nee tidak suka makanan pedas, Nara-nee"

Nara membulatkan matanya.

"Ohh... begitu ya"

"Tidak apa. Akan ku makan"

Yeri merengut. Dulu Yeri sering menraktir Yui ramen di Ichiraku. Ayame juga sudah hapal dengan selera Yui. Tapi saat Yeri memohon agar Yui makan salah satu menu yang memang pedas, Yui bahkan menolak. Pernah sekali Yui kalah taruhan dan harus makan ramen yang pedas, Yui malah menangis saking tidak tahan dengan pedas.

Setelah makan, mereka berencana berjalan-jalan.

"Aku ada jadwal latihan, maaf ya kalau tidak bisa ikut"

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak ikut sih" balas Yui saat Naomi pergi.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya" Chocho berkata sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu! Naomi kan teman kita juga" ceramah Nara.

Gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu juga tidak suka dengan sifat egois Naomi, tapi Naomi adalah gadis yang baik. Hanya saja suka mengejek dan selalu menang sendiri.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Semua memandang Yui dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku sebenarnya punya kembaran" ucap Yui.

"Keluarlah, Yuki!" perintahnya kemudian.

Yuki lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Aku ketahuan ya?" tanya Yuki sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Nara, Shan-Shan, Chocho dan Yeri memandang Yuki seksama lalu membandingkannya dengan Yui. Hanya warna rambut dan warna kulit saja yang berbeda. Rambut Yui berwarna seperti Sasuke dan Yuki berwarna hitam legam. Kulit Yuki juga lebih pucat nyaris seperti Sai.

"Hai! Namaku Uchiha Yuki, salam kenal gadis-gadis"

Yuki menatap satu persatu teman kembarannya.

"Kau! Gadis penyusup waktu itu!" Yuki menudingkan jarinya ke Yeri.

"Eh? Aku? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Yeri sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Nara.

"Namamu Yuki? Namaku Chocho"

"Salam kenal, Yuki. Aku Shan-Shan"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Sasuke

"Ini tentang wanita yang bernama Dan" lanjutnya.

Saat ini Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan. Hinata awalnya tidak setuju karna akab menimbulkan banyak gosip. Tapi Sasuke memaksa dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku bertemu dengan Dan saat ia hampir diperkosa oleh sekelompok orang. Awalnya kukira Dan adalah dirimu. Karna saat itu gelap dan aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya"

Hinata mendengar Sasuke dengan seksama. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir jalan yang ada di taman.

"Awalnya dia adalah wanita manis. Secara terang-terangan ia mengakui bahwa ia tertarik padaku. Bahkan mengajakku bercinta saat kami sudah beberapa hari kenal. Aku mengerti kehidupannya yang bebas. Aku akui aku pernah berhubungan badan dengannya beberapa kali. Itupun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat Hinata menatapnya dengan serius untuk mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Setelahnya aku menyadari Dan membawa perasaannya. Aku meninggalkan Suna dan wanita itu lalu ke Otogakure. Secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu Yui dan merasa Yui adalah sosok yang tidak asing. Saat itulah aku menemukanmu"

Hinata kaget. Ternyata dia ditemukan, tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak menemuinya?

"Aku tidak menemuimu karna takut kau akan lari lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada Hinata.

"Kurasa ini adalah hukuman untukku"

Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke"

"Aku... aku minta maaf karna melarikan diri dari masalah ini. Seandaikan dulu aku menunggumu dan mengatakan aku mengandung anak kita, mungkin masalahnya tidak sebesar ini"

"Tidak! Ini semua salahku. Seandaikan aku melamarmu dulu sebelum kita melakukannya, mungkin masalah ini tidak terjadi"

Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya memerah karna terus dipandangi intens oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan menunduk begitu! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, sayang"

Semua hal yang biasanya Hinata rasakan saat bersama Naruto, sekarang ia rasakan ketika bersama Sasuke.

"Hinata!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berseru.

Hinata kaget karna sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke sudah memeluknya dan seolah melindunginya.

Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, Hinata melihat sebuah ujung kunai dari perut Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke merasa pengelihatannya mengabur. Samar-samar ia mendengar Hinata memanggilnya.

Setelah mengaktifkan byakuugan, Hinata melihat sebuah objek menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Cakranya juga tidak terdeteksi.

"Sasuke!" teriak Hinata saat melihat Sasuke pingsan.

"Kunai-nya beracun"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sore, Yui dan teman-temannya sudah selesai berjalan-jalan.

"Yui-chan" teriak Natsu dari kejauhan. Bocah laki-laki itu juga bersama Irie, Inojin danShikadai.

"Kami mencarimu dari tadi"

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Yui.

Shikadai melirik Yuki yang berada di tak jauh dari Yui.

"Paman Sasuke masuk rumah sakit! Ia terkena racun dari salah satu ninja pelarian"

Yui terdiam. Yuki menjatuhkan bungkusan kado yang sebenarnya milik Yui.

Sakura menyeka keringat yang keluar dengan deras sedari tadi. Shizune dan Shan-Shan yang ikut mengoprasi Sasuke.

"Racun-nya sudah dihilangkan. Sekarang jahit lukanya" titah Sakura.

Shan-shan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjahit luka di punggung Sasuke.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi kunai itu kunai khusus yang lebih panjang dari kunai biasa. Bahkan ujung kunainya sampai tembus ke perut"

Setelah selesai dengan Sasuke, Sakura keluar dari ruang oprasi. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menghampiri Hinata yang tampak gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kami berbincang-bincang kemudian tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang. Mungkin karna Sasuke terlalu fokus padaku jadi tidak menyadari ada yang menyerang. Dari perkiraanku, orang yang menyerang Sasuke sebenarnya mengincarku, tapi Sasuke melindungiku. Orang itu juga bisa memanipulasi cakra"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Suara derap langkah menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Sensei, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-san?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan Yui untuk ayahnya.

"Terkena racun dan organ dalamnya ada yang rusak. Tapi kami sudah mengobatinya. Kau bisa melihatnya"

Yui mengajak Yuki ke ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat.

"Bukankah tou-san ninja yang hebat? Kenapa dalam satu serangan ia bisa begini?" tanya Yuki pada Yui.

Yui menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin ia lengah dan lawannya memang hebat. Lagi pula sudah lama ia tidak bertarung atau dia tidak sehebat yang orang bicarakan?" kata Yui.

"Yui, Yuki"

Sasuke merasa istirahatnya terganggu oleh suara berisik terbangun. Baru saja akan memarahi siapa yang membuat keributan jika tidak melihat dua buah hatinya ada di samping ranjang.

"Tou-san! Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" tanya Yuki heboh.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Ia ingat sewaktu itu ia memang curiga saat ada objek yang bergerak di balik semak-semak. Ia juga saat iti sedang memusatkan perhatian pada Hinata sampai tak sadar bahwa ada kunai yang hampir mengenai Hinata. Beruntung ia bisa menyelamatkan Hinata dua detik sebelum kunai itu mengenai wanitanya.

Sasuke rasa, kunai itu dilempar pada jarak dekat.

"Karna di sana ada Hinata" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menuduh karna ada dia kau bisa terluka?" tuduh Yuki.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi kurasa... Hinata adalah kelemahanku"

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang, Yui mampir ke tempat judi sebentar. Suigetsu dulu pernah mengajari Yui bermain kartu, dan itu ia gunakan untuk mencari uang tambahan. Uangnya sudah terkuras untuk biaya pengobatan Sasuke tadi.

"Yui-san! Akhirnya kau kemari juga. Sudah sebulan kau tidak kemari" sambut salah seorang pejudi yang Yui tidak kenal.

"Aku hanya ingin bertaruh"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sering-seringlah kemari!"

Yui tidak mengubris apa yang orang itu katakan. Ditangannya sudah ada puluhan lembar uang yang ia menangkan dari taruhan barusan.

"Cukup untuk makan selama dua minggu kalau ditambah Yuki" gunamnya.

Ia pulang sendiri karna Yuki masih di rumah sakit. Ingin lebih lama mengobrol dengan Sasuke katanya.

Setelah mandi, Yui memasak makan malam.

.

.

.

"Kalian memang tega padaku! Kakiku sakit dan kedua tanganku kaku! Aku tidak bisa berjalan seimbang jika tali ini melilit di badanku!" protes seorang wanita berambut pirang yang badannya dililit tali dari bahu sampai perut.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu dua puluh kali, Dei. Lagi pula kau menolak aku gendong" jawab pria berambut hitam yang membawa tali yang terhubung dengan badan sang wanita.

"Desa tiga ratus meter dari sini, Itachi-san"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Neji-san. Kau adalah Hyuuga kan? Tolong buat gadis ini pingsan"

"Eh!!??" teriak Deidara kaget.

Neji menyeringai dan dengan menekan titik cakra Deidara dengan tepat membuat wanita yang dulunya pria itu pingsan.

"Terima kasih"

"Tidak perlu. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati"

Itachi melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuh Deidara. Pria itu memperhatikan kulit lengan wanita itu sedikit lecet.

"Maafkan aku, ya" bisiknya dengan nada lembut yang hampir tak terdengar.

Itachi menggendong Deidara lalu berjalan bersama Neji.

"Itachi-san, apa kau merasa ada yang berubah dari dirimu saat kembali dihidupkan?" tanya Neji.

"Ehm... iya. Aku merasa... jalan hidupku berbeda"

Neji memasang wajah bertanya. Jalan hidup? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh. Aku lebih banyak bicara dan berekspresi" gunam Neji.

"Mungkin ini salah satu akibat dari jurus pembangkit. Yang dihidupkan kembali tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya"

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dadaku sakit, apa aku harus periksa juga pada Sakura-san ya?" tanya Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya ia mengucapkan itu dengan nada keras sehingga Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Sakit seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke terlihat tertarik.

"Sakit... tapi menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti setelah lari berkilo-kilo lalu mendapat sebuah pemandangan indah di tempat tujuan. Rasanya seperti ibu sedang menunggu kepulanganku. Sakit yang menyenangkan. Sulit untuk dijelaskan"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Itu artinya kau sudah menemukan jalan hidupmu"

"Jalan hidup?"

"Iya. Uchiha punya keistimewaan. Yaitu bisa merasakan siapa yang akan menjadi jalan hidupmu. Seperti aku menemukan Hinata"

Yuki masih diam menanti kelanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Rasa sakit yang menyenangkan itu akan terasa ketika kau bersama jalan hidupmu. Rasa sakitnya akan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit hingga yang tersisa hanya rasa menyenangkannya. Dulu aku merasakannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi aku juga terlalu buta dengan dendam pada kakakku"

Sasuke mengingat kembali saat-saat ia meninggalkan desa dan berlatih bersama Orochimaru.

"Setelah membunuh kakakku, aku seperti tidak punya tujuan. Hingga aku ingat bahwa masih mempunyai Hinata. Setelah perang berakhir, aku berusaha mendapatkan Hinata dengan berbagai cara. Salah satunya cara licik" Sasuke mengingat masa-masa itu. Ketika ia masih labil hingga terpengatuhi oleh Obito.

Tapi itu semua masa lalu. Sekarang ia sudah bisa membuat keputusan dan berlahan menjadi dewasa.

.

.

.

"Kapan ya... kaa-san dan tou-san menikah? Aku ingin tinggal bersama mereka juga"

Yui berdecak kesal. "Itu urusan orang dewasa! Kita ikuti saja apa kepitusan mereka. Kau harus sadar bahwa kita hanyalah aib" ucap Yui kasar.

Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan Yui.

"Kau terlalu pasrah, Yui. Huft... dasar pesimis"

"Bicara lagi, makan malammu hari ini adalah angin!" ancam Yui.

"Jangan ngambek begitu dong"

Yuki memakan makan malamnya yang dibuat oleh Yui. Yui sudah selesai makan sebelum Yuki pulang.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Oi Yui! Buka pintu sana! Ada tamu tuh" ucap Yuki sambil mengunyah.

"Dasar jorok!"

Yui melirik jam dinding.

"Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?" gunamnya.

Yui membuka pintu dan menemukan dua pria dan satu wanita di gendongan salah satu pria disana.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Yui dengan nada sedikit ramah.

"Uchiha Yui, benar kan?"

Yui menyipitkan matanya merasa mengenali mereka.

Detik selanjutnya ia terkejut dan berjongkok dengan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kyaa!! Yuki!!"

Yuki datang dengan kecepatan tinggi saat mendengar teriakan Yui.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa pada gadis itu, sumpah"

Yuki menyipitkan matanya melihat tiga sosok di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya Yuki terlihat agak takut pada mereka.

"Tolong jangan ganggu kembaranku ya, paman. Dia takut hantu. Kalau kalian punya urusan, bicara saja pada orang yang tidak takut hantu. Oke?" ucap Yuki pelan takut membuat lawan bicaranya tersinggung.

"Kami bukan hantu"

Yuki tertawa. "Jika paman belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa paman sudah meninggal, paman bisa bertanya pada ayahku. Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit! Lebih baik cari dia saja!"

Neji menghela nafas. Pria itu maju selangkah dan membungkukkan badannya di depan Yuki agar tinggi mereka setara.

"Kamu meniru gayaku"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Yuki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, kau terlihat seperti manusia. Kakimu juga berpijak di lantai" gunam Yuki.

"Aku memang manusia"

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuki kemudian.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai Aku bawa chapter terbaru Innocent Liar!** **Maaf kalau fanfic ini mengecewakan, dan aku merasa gagal jadi author T_T**

 **Fanfic ini masih abal, jadi perlu saran dan kritik dari kalian.**

 **Makasih buat Icatisa, Sabaku no Yanie, sasuhina69, guest** **dan heira.**

 **Chapter depan akan ku fast update.**


	13. Hospital

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami di bangkitkan melalui jurus edo tensei yang disempurnakan. Kami benar-benar seperti manusia. Bisa berdarah dan memerlukan makanan"

"Aku juga melihat bagaimana mereka menghidupkan kembali seseorang. Caranya dengan menukar nyawa dari seorang tumbal. Tubuh orang yang menjadi tumbal akan menjadi wadah dari nyawa yang akan dibangkitkan. Mirip edo tensei, tapi ini lebih sempurna. Cara mereka menyimpan pasukan edo tensei ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Mereka menyimpannya di ruangan-ruangan. Aku punya mangekyou sharingan dan bisa lolos dari kendali. Ini juga kelemahan dari jurus ini. Aku juga bisa menyadarkan yang lain. Tapi sayang yang ku bisa bawa adalah dua orang"

Yuki dan Yui mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kalian melarikan diri dari tempat itu?"

"Kami mengandalkan byakuugan Neji dan menyelinap di saluran air"

"Begitu. Omong-omong siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Yuki penasaran dengan wanita pingsan yang mereka letakkan di sofa.

"Namanya Deidara. Salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bisa kubawa. Aku yakin anggota Akatsuki juga ada di sana"

Yui menghela nafas. Ia tidak suka urusan orang dewasa. Tapi kali ini ia terjebak dengan urusan orang dewasa yang merepotkan.

"Kurasa urusanku di sini sudah selesai, aku akan pulang ke mansion Hyuuga" kata Neji.

Itachi setuju. Setelahnya Neji pun pergi. Perhatiannya tertuju pada dua bocah di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil.

"Saat ini sudah berapa tahun sejak perang besar dunia shinobi berakhir?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah sekitar sepuluh tahun, paman" sahut Yuki.

Itachi masih tak percaya bahwa adik tersayangnya bisa mempunyai dua anak tanpa pernikahan.

"Boleh kutanya siapa ibu kalian?"

Yui dan Yuki saling pandang.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ragu padamu. Bisa saja kau adalah adalah ancaman. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok ketika ayah kami sudah sehat" ucap Yui tegas.

Yuki mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Yui.

Itachi tersenyum lagi. Kedua keponakannya memang ajaib. Di dalam hati ia memikirkan siapa ibu dari keduanya.

Apa Sakura yang mengejar Sasuke sedari kecil? Atau Ino? Tapi setelah dilihat lagi, Itachi melihat ada kemiripan antara Neji dan Yuki. Yui juga mirip dengan gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Sasuke dulu. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Hinata.

Entahlah.

.

.

.

Neji tidak pulang ke mansion Hyuuga. Ia tidak sengaja melihat bayangannya di sebuah cermin. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah tanda kutukannya hilang. Mungkin Itachi tidak mengetahui tentang tanda kutukan ini jadi tidak memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang" gunamnya.

Rambut selututnya bergerak ditiup angin. Pakaiannya hanyalah jubah berwarna merah marun yang bahkan belum ia ganti selama seminggu ini.

"Mungkin aku harus menumpang di tempat bocah Uchiha itu"

Kemudian langkahnya berbalik menuju rumah susun tempat Yui tinggal.

"Lee! Seharusnya kau tidak ceroboh tadi! Katanya ingin mentraktirku, tapi malah kelupaan membawa dompet!"

Neji memelankan langkahnya saat mendengar suara familiar itu.

"Iya...maaf...maaf... tadi Metal meminta uang lalu aku tinggalkan dompetnya di meja"

Kini langkah Neji terhenti. Jantungnya berdetak kencang mendengar suara perempuan yang khas itu.

Lama kelamaan suara itu menjauh. Neji kembali melanjukan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Wah... pagi ini ramai sekali ya" ucap Yuki dengan nada kagum.

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk memasak nasi goreng untuk lima orang. Neji yang selesai mandi duduk di meja makan bersama Yuki.

"Pagi, paman"

"Hn"

"Kau tidak membangunkan Yui? Ini sudah siang untuk ukuran seorang gadis" tanya Itachi saat melihat jam dinding.

"Membangunkan Yui sangat susah. Kau harus menarik kakinya agar ia jatuh dari ranjang. Tapi tidak semudah itu, Yui sangat susah untuk dibangunkan" jawab Yuki

"Biar aku saja" Neji berdiri dan memasuki kamar Yui.

Jadi di rumah susun itu terdapat dua kamar tidur yang masing-masing sudah berisi kamar mandi. Ada juga ruang tamu dan dapur.

Kemarin Yui tidur bersama Neji. Deidara tidur bersama Itachi dan Yuki dipanggil secara tiba-tiba oleh Chojuro.

Kenapa Itachi tidur bersama Deidara padahal Deidara adalah seorang wanita? Karna Itachi tidak mau Deidara kabur dan meledakkan sesuatu di luar sana.

Dini harinya Yuki kembali dengan kantung matanya yang mirip panda.

"Oi!" Neji menggoncangkan tubuh Yui yang tertidur dengan pose telungkup.

"Bangun gadis pemalas!" Neji semakin menggoncangkan tubuh mungil Yui.

"Tidak mau!" kata Yui yang menenggeakan wajahnya di bantal. Kedua tangannya memegang ujung ranjang.

Neji mengikuti saran Yuki untuk menarik kaki Yui. Sayangnya sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuki, itu tidak mudah.

Adegan tarik menarik itu terhenti ketika Yui terjatuh dari ranjang.

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Yui menajamkan matanya melihat Neji. Pengelihatannya masih kabur.

"Oh jadi kau ya" gunam Yui lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-san" sapa Shan-Shan saat mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu masih memikirkan insiden penyerangan itu sambil mengira-ngira kemampuan musuh.

Pintu dibuka tepat setelah Shan-Shan membereskan peralatan makan Sasuke.

"Pagi, Hinata-san" sapa Shan-Shan.

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Shan-Shan. Setelah murid Sakura itu pergi, Hinata menghampiri ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Apa sudah baikan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apalagi setelah melihatmu. Rasanya aku semakin sehat saja" goda Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Hinata yang memerah. Hinata lalu meletakkan bunga lily putih yang ia bawa di vas bunga yang ada di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang rahasia" bisik Sasuke sembari memberi isyarat agar Hinata mendekat.

Hinata mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Sasuke. Setelah jarak mereka dekat, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Hinata dan mengecup kilat bibir wanita itu.

Hinata terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke yang gemas kembali mendaratkan bibirnya disana dengan waktu yang lebih lama.

'Astaga manis sekali' batin Sasuke.

Setelah memisahkan kedua bibir itu, Sasuke dan Hinata saling pandang.

"Sasuke"

Hampir saja Hinata jatuh di lantai kalau Sasuke tidak menahannya.

"Kenapa malah pingsan di saat seperti ini? Hum?" ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

"Sayang sekali. Aku ada urusan dengan Mizukage-sama"

Yui memejamkan mata mendengar alasan Yuki. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Aku akan menemui Hokage untuk membicarakan jutsu pembangkit ini" kata sang paman.

"Aku? Kau yakin mau bersamaku? Itachi sialan ini pasti akan membawaku" kali ini Deidara yang badannya kembali dililit tali agar tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Yui menghela nafas. Niatnya akan mencari obat-obatan di hutan untuk ditukar dengan bahan makanan yang semakin menipis. Tapi semua orang sibuk. Kecuali...

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kata Neji saat semua menatapnya.

"Hah... baiklah"

Yui dan Neji pun berangkat ke hutan di tempat ia sering mengambil tanaman obat.

"Gendong aku!"

"Dasar pemalas!"

"Kakiku sakit jika dibawa berjalan!"

Neji menatap Yui dengan kesal. Merepotkan tapi Neji sadar bahwa ia, Deidara dan Itachi sudah merepotkan gadis kecil yang bahkan sedang pusing dengan kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Kita akan kembali sebelum jam tiga sore. Karna kita akan menjual tanaman obatnya jam dua sore. Setelahnya aku akan bermain kartu di tempat judi selama satu jam" ucap Yui memberitahu rencananya pada Neji.

"Berjudi itu tidak baik"

"Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain tau. Setelah jadi genin, semua tunjangan yang kuterima dicabut. Biaya sewa rumah susun juga mahal. Ditambah lagi uang listrik dan air. Rasanya aku sudah seperti ibu-ibu" keluh Yui.

Mereka berhenti setelah Yui memberi tanda tempat tujuan mereka sudah dekat.

"Kau diam saja disana! Aku yang akan mencari tanaman obatnya" kata Yui.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau membantu?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Yui.

"Berbalik sana! Jangan melihatku!"

Neji berbalik sesuai dengan instruksi Yui. Karna tidak ada yang harus ia lakukan, pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun namun dengan badan berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menjalankan hobinya. Meditasi. Ditambah lagi suasana yang tenang.

Setelah yakin Neji tidak akan melirik kearahnya, Yui menghilangkan tanda segel di dahinya membuat ia bisa menggunakan byakuugan.

Yui tersenyum senang melihat banyak tanaman obat yang mahal ada di tempat itu.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Neji mencari Yui yang terlihat tidak jauh dari sana.

"Bagaimana caranya membawa obat-obatan itu?" tanya Neji saat melihat banyak tanaman obat yabg didapat oleh Yui. Oh! Jangan lupa buah blueberry yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu.

"Dengan jikkuka ninjutsu. Aku memang baru belajar, tapi aku pasti bisa menyimpan ini"

Yui membuka gulungannya dan meletakkan tanaman obat diatasnya. Setelah membentuk tanda segel, tanaman obat itu hilang bergantikan dengan rumusan segel. Neji hanya diam melihatnya.

"Bagaimana? Hebat bukan?"

"Tidak terlalu. Aku kenal dengan orang yang lebih hebat melakukan itu"

Yui menatap Neji tidak suka. Ia menyimpan lagi blueberry-nya di gulungan berbeda dan memasukkannya di dalam ransel.

.

.

.

"I-Itachi-san"

Naruto hanya bisa menganga dengan ekspresi kaget yang tidak elit. Bahkan nanadaime itu menampar pipinya beberapa kali.

"Kau benar-benar Itachi?"

Itachi menghembuskan nafas melalui mulutnya dengan kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto melakukan hal konyol semacam itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" kata Itachi mengakhiri tingkah konyol Naruto.

Kemudian semua yang terjadi pada Itachi mulai dari ia dibangkitkan lalu keluar dari tempat itu sampai ia berada di hadapan rival sang adik mengalir dari mulut Itachi.

"Apakah akan terjadi perang lagi?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Siapapun itu, ia adalah orang yang hebat. Dia juga mengumpulkan ninja pelarian dari tingkat D sampai S. Saat ini mungkin ia menyiapkan pasukannya"

Naruto mengangguk dan mejatuhkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Ini pasti melelahkan"

"Lalu siapa wanita seksi ini?" tanya Naruto setelah mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi dia adalah Deidara"

Deidara menatap Naruto kesal karna sedari tadi ia diabaikan. Jangan lupa pandangan tidak sopan Naruto pada tubuhnya.

"Eh??!! Maksudmu Deidara yang menangkap Gaara dan yang dulu suka ledakan itu?"

Naruto melihat Deidara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir sebagian. Seingat Naruto, Deidara adalah laki-laki. Dan Naruto cukup percaya Deidara adalah perempuan saat melihat dadanya.

"Jangan pandangi dia seperti itu! Tidak sopan sekali bocah ini" geram Itachi.

"Bocah katamu? Badanmu saja seperti lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun"

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan aliansi. Tepat sekali kau datang. Karna saat lima Kage sedang berkumpul. Kau bisa pulang... eh-kau tidak punya rumah ya?"

"Aku tinggal di tempat keponakanku" jawab Itachi cepat.

"Ah... kau sudah tau rupanya"

.

.

.

"Ini cocok untukmu!"

Neji hanya diam. Di depannya Yui sedang sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Neji.

"Bukankah biaya hidup di Konoha itu mahal?" sindir Neji.

"Aku menang banyak hari ini. Pikirkan saja, lima juta ryo! Dengan uang ini aku bisa hidup setidaknya sampai dua bulan kedepan. Tapi karna aku ingin kau berganti baju, aku membelikannya. Jubahmu itu bau tau"

Neji pasrah. Ditangannya sudah banyak tas belanja yang berisi pakaian untuknya dan gadis itu sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang dan buat mereka yang kabur itu menyesal tidak membantuku!" ucap Yui semangat.

"Kau punya cara balas dendam yang unik ya"

Yui tersenyum miring.

"Sekarang, gendong aku lagi"

.

.

.

Sudah jam setengah tiga sore. Sesuai dengan janji, Tenten berangkat untuk melatih Yui. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal karna tidak ada pekerjaan di rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan Tenten tak sengaja melihat Yui bersama dengan seorang remaja pria. Umurnya sekitar tujuh belas tahun.

"Kukira Yui tidak punya saudara" gunam Tenten.

Gadis bercepol dua itu menggidikan bahunya.

"Mungkin itu kerabat dari ibunya"

.

.

.

Sakura menganga melihat pemandangan ajaib di depannya. Seingatnya yang sakit hanya Sasuke. Lantas kenapa Hinata juga ada di ranjang itu?

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Ku kira hanya kau yang sakit"

Sasuke tidak menjawab Sakura dan membuat wanita yang sedang hamil itu kesal. Sakura meletakan telunjuknya di dagu dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kata Sasuke lalu memalingkan muka.

Suasana hati Sasuke sedang berbunga sebelum Sakura datang. Dan sekarang bunga-bunga itu menjadi layu. Pasti setelah ini Sakura memberitahu Naruto, lalu Naruto menyebarkan pada Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi antara kalian?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Bukannya menyerah, Sakura malah semakin gencar menanyai Sasuke setelah melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sakura! Kau bisa membuatnya terbangun"

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi merajuk Sasuke. Terlebih lagi mengetahui alasannya. Dipikirannya sudah banyak pertanyaan mengenai hubungan kedua sahabatnya.

Kemarin Hinata bilang bahwa mereka tak sengaja bertemu beberapa kali dan menjadi akrab. Tapi jawaban itu malah membuatnya curiga. Sejak kapan Sasuke cepat akrab dengan seseorang yang tidak sengaja beberapa kali ia temui.

"Apa pun yang terjadi memang bukan urusanku, tapi janinku ingin tau Sasuke-kun. Mungkin aku sedang ngidam"

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau belum makan siang, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Sakura memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Setelah meletakkan makan siang Sasuke di meja, wanita itu pergi dengan gerutuannya yang tak habis-habis.

Sasuke lega melihat Sakura pergi. Dunianya kembali damai dan berbunga-bunga seperti sebelumnya. Senyum muncul di wajahnya saat melihat wajah Hinata yang dekat dengannya. Tambahan bahwa mereka berada di satu ranjang membuatnya ingin menghentikan waktu agar bisa melihat wajah wanitanya.

Tapi wajah tidur Hinata tak berlangsung selama yang Sasuke inginkan.

"Kau sudah sadar? Tadi kau pingsan setelah kita berciuman"

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Dengan agak tergesa, wanita itu turun dari ranjang.

"Ini sudah siang ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku ingin makan siang" kata Sasuke sambil melirik makan siangnya di meja.

"Dan suapi aku" perintahnya lagi dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Simpan belanjaan ini di lemari es dan ganti bajumu. Sementara aku berlatih, kau jaga rumah" titah Yui pada Neji.

Setelahnya Yui pun berangkat ke tempat latihan.

"Maaf aku terlambat, sensei" ucap Yui saat melihat Tenten sudah ada di tempat latihan.

Gurunya itu terlihat serius membaca buku. Disamping Tenten ada dua buah gulungan besar yang Yui yakini bahan ajaran hari ini.

"Tidak apa. Aku saja yang datang lebih awal"

Tenten menyimpan kembali bukunya di kantung senjatanya.

"Kemarin kita sudah bekajar memindahkan barang yang kecil. Tapi sekarang kita akan belajar cara memindahkan barang yang besar"

"Besar?"

Tenten mengangguk. Ia merasa seperti melihat dirinya sewaktu menjadi genin.

"Seperti gunung?" tanya Yui cepat dengan mata berbinar.

Tenten meletakkan jarinya di dagu. "Mungkin juga... tapi itu terlalu besar"

Yui berpikir. Sesuatu yang besar yang dimaksud Tenten itu apa. Kalau gunung terlalu besar...

"Dengan jikkuka ninjutsu, kita bisa menyimpan benda apa pun. Bentuk penyimpanan pun bisa berbeda. Ada gulungan, kartu atau bahkan kain yang dilipat di pergelangan tangan"

"Lalu sekarang kita akan menyimpan apa?"

"Air. Bisa air berukuran segelas, sekolam atau selautan. Itu jika kau bisa"

"Tadi kau bilang gunung terlalu besar, tapi lautan lebih besar dari gunung"

Tenten tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kiba menuju tempat tinggal Yui bersama Akamru. Tujuannya adalah untuk memberi hadiah ulang tahun. Karna ada misi jadi ia baru bisa memberinya sekarang.

"Sensei"

Baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan Yui yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hai Akamaru"

Kiba memberikan hadiahnya pada Yui. "Aku terlambat memberinya. Tapi akan kupastikan hadiah ini adalah hadiah terbaik sepanjang hidupmu"

Yui tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Untuk ujian chunnin, aku akan berusaha agar lulus dan membuatmu bangga"

Kiba tertawa. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut Yui. Yui menghindar dengan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka rambutku disentuh"

Kiba tertawa lagi.

"Baiklah... baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Kakakku sedang aneh belakangan ini. Besok malam kita makan bersama Irie dan Natsu ya"

Yui hanya menatap kelergian Kiba dan Akamaru. Ia melirik hadiah yang Kiba berikan.

Pintu dibuka dari dalam menampilkan Neji dengan pakaian santainya. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda membuat Yui hampir tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Deidara hampir meledakkan dapur tadi"

Kedua mata Yui membesar. Tidak! Cukup Yuki yang hobi membuat dapur meledak!

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Itachi dan Neji sedang memasak, Yuki yang bersiap-siap akan pergi karna tugas dadakan dari Mizukage, Yui dan Deidara duduk di meja makan.

Tali yang membelit tubuh Deidara sudah dilepas karna wanita itu sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah. Deidara juga berjanji akan berada di pihak mereka.

Pakaian Itachi dan Deidara juga sudah berubah karna Itachi sempat meminjam uang pada Naruto. Kasihan sekali Itachi, turunlah harga diri Uchiha-nya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa masak, onee-chan"

"Aku memang tidak bisa memasak karna aku hanya bisa meledakkan, un!"

Yuki terlihat terburu-buru.

"Aku mungkin tidak pulang malam ini. Rapat lima Kage biasanya sangat lama. Terlebih lagi kalau dadakan"

"Hati-hati ya" teriak Itachi dari dapur.

"Iya"

Neji membawa makan malam mereka ke meja makan. Mata bulannya tak sengaja melihat gulungan di meja.

"Itu kan milik Yuki"

"Eh? Mungkin gulungan itu penting. Yui, bawa sana untuk kakakmu, un!" perintah Deidara.

"Tidak mau"

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Deidara dan Neji, Yui membawa gulungan Yuki ke kantor Hokage.

Sebenarnya Yui mengantuk. Setelah latihan yang melelahkan, Yui langsung mandi dan itulah yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Setelah bertanya pada Shikamaru yang juga punya tujuan yang sama dengannya, Yui pun menemui Yuki.

"Lain kali tolong gunakan otakmu"

"Iya... iya... dasar cerewet"

Tidak sengaja Yui melihat seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Laki-lakiitu berjubah hitam dan Yui rasa ia pernah melihatnya dulu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yui pada Yuki.

"Putra Kazekage. Dia senasib denganku dan hanya kita yang masih bocah di ruang rapat lima kage"

Yui mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya rapat akan mulai setengah jam lagi. Aku tadi terburu-buru karna Chojuro-sama meminta barang rahasia" bisik Yuki.

"Aku tidak tanya"

"Astaga galak sekali. Sana pulang! Tidak baik gadis sepertimu berkeliaran malam-malam"

"Iya... iya.."

Ketika berjalan pulang, Yui merasa diikuti. Beruntung tempat tinggalnya dekat. Sebenarnya Yui tidak takut diikuti. Tapi Yui takut hantu. Apalagi setelah melihat sendiri kedua pamannya yang meninggal hidup lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dadaku sakit"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ngebet di update. Maaf kalau banyak typo.**

 **Thanks yang udah review**


	14. Alone

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang dingin. Hujan rintik-rintik turun di Konoha. Sebagian besar orang mungkin menikmati hujan itu dengan sarapan sup hangat dan memandang hujan dari jendela. Atau memilih untuk tidur lebih lama. Mengeratkan selimut masing-masing agar tidak kedinginan. Tidak usah jauh-jauh, contohnya saja Yui.

"Bangun gadis pemalas!" Neji menarik kaki Yui untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

Yui menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kedua kakinya memberontak agar terbebas dari tangan Neji.

"Aku masih mengantuk!"

Kali ini Yui menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan memegang ujung ranjang agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau ini!" Neji semakin menarik kaki Yui agar gadis itu terjatuh.

"Hari ini aku libur tau!"

Kedua kaki Yui menendang tangan Neji membuat pria itu kewalahan.

"Itachi! Kau saja yang bangunkan!" teriak Neji frustasi dari kamar.

Itachi yang sedang sarapan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan teriakan pilu Neji.

"Aku heran. Pamannya kan kau, Itachi. Kenapa malah sepertinya Neji yang akrab dengan Yui?" tanya Deidara.

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dan itu membuat Deidara kesal.

"Aku kesal!" gunamnya

Deidara mengambil piring bekas sarapannya dan mencucinya dengan sedikit gerutuan.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Itachi yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan bertanya.

'Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku menyadari bahwa ia keren. Apa... karena aku sekarang wanita ya? Arrrhhh!! Aku pasti akan gila!' batin Deidara depresi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi melihat tingkah absurd Deidara.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawab Deidara judes.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikir wanita" gunam Itachi dengan suara agak keras.

Sementara itu, di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sasuke sudah bisa pulang. Lukanya sudah sembuh dan Sakura hanya menyarankan agar Sasuke istirahat saja di rumah. Karna tidak punya urusan, Sasuke berencana mengunjungi Yui.

Setelah sampai di rumah susun Yui, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan Yuki yang berdebat dengan seorang gadis berambut ungu-merah muda di depan pintu masuk.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis ungu-merah mudah itu terkejut melihat Sasuke. Kemudian gadis itu menolehkan kepala dari Yuki lalu ke Sasuke secara berulang-ulang.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" gunamnya.

"Tou-chan! Anak ini membuat masalah denganku! Dia pasti menggunakan jutsu agar aku tiba-tiba terserang penyakit jantung!"

Gadis ungu-merah muda yang tidak terima melotot ke arah Yuki.

"Aku tidak bersalah! Ya tuhan! Aku hanya menyapamu karna kau kembaran Yui-nee!" jelasnya.

Yuki mendengus dan tersenyum sinis.

"Bisa saja itu hanya pengalihan" kata Yuki dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Terserahmu saja! Dasar aneh!"

Gadis ungu-merah muda itu berbalik dan pergi dengan berjalan cepat.

"Hah... untung saja dia pergi" kata Yuki lega.

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke dan menanyakan keadaan ayahnya itu.

"Hanya perlu sedikit istirahat"

Yuki hampir membuka pintu ketika ia sadar bahwa penghuni tempat itu sudah bertambah.

"Hmm... anoo... bagaimana kalau kita berlatih? Aku sudah lama tidak latihan. Lagi pula besok aku akan pulang ke Kirigakure... ini... hari terakhir kita" tawar Yuki dengan nada yang mencurigakan.

"Latihan? Terdengar menarik"

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa jatuh cinta"

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku tidak yakin Hinata menyukaiku"

Yuki menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana aku dan Yui bisa ada tapi kaa-san tidak menyukaimu?"

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu memikirkan kata yang cocok untuk dijelaskan pada bocah berusia sembilan tahun.

"Um... itu urusan orang dewasa"

"Hah... curang!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Yuki merajuk. Wajahnya menggemaskan mirip Hinata.

Eh?

"Aku bertemu dengan Hinata saat usiaku lima tahun di hanabi matsuri. Pertama kali melihatnya dadaku sangat sakit. Lalu aku menceritakannya pada ibuku. Entah kenapa ayah dan ibu sangat senang. Bahkan saat itu kita dijodohkan"

Sasuke mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan biru bermotif lily putih. Yuki yang melihat sapu tangan itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lalu insiden pembantaian klan membuat semua klan Uchiha terbunuh kecuali aku dan Itachi. Hal itu membuatku dendam dan terbutakan. Seperti yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu"

Yuki mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Kuharap kakek akan berubah pikiran. Bibi Hanabi akan menikah, kaa-san jadi tidak bisa menikah. Padahal paman Neji-"

Bibir Yuki mengatup sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi matanya mengerjap seolah menemukan sesuatu. Dengan cepat Yuki menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar. Kedua tangan mungil itu menyentuh tangan besar Sasuke.

"Tou-san! Aku... aku menemukan sebuah rencana!"

.

.

.

Yui menguap lebar sembari menggaruk pinggangnya yang gatal.

"Astaga! Tidak sopan sekali gadis ini" komentar Neji saat melihat aksi Yui barusan.

Yui mendelik ke arah Neji. Ia sebal karna tadi sempat dibangunkan dengan cara tidak manusiawi, disiram.

Tapi di dalam hati Yui berterima kasih pada pamannya itu. Karna berkat Neji, mimpi buruknya dikejar tiga hantu berambut panjang aneka warna bisa lenyap.

"Neji-san, kau harus ikut denganku dan Deidara ke rapat lima Kage siang ini. Kita akan membahas tentang kemungkinan musuh yang sedang menyiapkan peperangan"

Itachi duduk disamping Neji dan mengamati ekspresi Hyuuga satu itu.

Neji terdiam. Ia sedang tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini karna jika ia keluar, ia akan dipulangkan ke mansion Hyuuga. Kemungkinan terbesarnya ia akan dijadikan bunke lagi. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi Neji ingin bebas. Bukan menjadi bunke, tapi manusia biasa. Kalau bisa tanpa klan.

"Aku... tidak bisa"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Ia tau apa yang ada di kepala Neji. Dan Itachi tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kudengar sedang ada masalah di keluarga Hyuuga. Kupikir kau bisa membantu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata"

Neji menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Itachi setelah mendengar nama sepupu kesayangannya disebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi menyeringai mengetahui kelemahan Neji.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati hujan yang turun sedari pagi. Suara berisik dari arena berlatih membuatnya penasaran. Tanpa sadar langkahnya menuntun Hinata ke tempat berlatih dalam ruang yang biasanya ia pakai bersama Neji dulu.

Senyum muncul di wajahnya melihat Hanabi dan Konohamaru yang sedang mengobrol. Atau lebih tepatnya berdebat seperti anak kecil.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama memanggil anda di ruang keluarga"

Dan Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi saat itu. Perasaan seperti ada sesuatu mengejutkan ada di ruang keluarga.

Begitu sampai di ruang keluarga, Hinata mematung. Bibirnya terbuka namun yang keluar hanya nafasnya yang memburu. Pandangannya menyendu.

"Nii-san"

"Hinata-sama"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna keadaan mereka. Ia berlari dan memeluk Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nii-san"

Neji tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Nii-san, a-apa ini kau?"

Neji mengangguk. Pria itu melepas pelukan mereka dan mengamati perubahan drastis dari Hinata sejak ia meninggal dulu.

"Kau... terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang"

Hinata mengusap air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah keluar.

Neji membawa Hinata duduk dan menceritakan kenapa ia bisa berada di sini.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyerang mereka sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak bisa. Karna saat ini belum ada serangan dari mereka. Kita juga belum tau jelas tujuan mereka" jelas Neji.

Hinata menyeka air matanya lagi. Senyum manis muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku masih belum percaya ini bisa terjadi"

"Em... apa kalian tidak menyadari bahwa di sini ada aku?"

Hinata mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Yuki sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

"Apa itu benar? Yuki adalah anakmu? Dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Neji mendesak.

"Em... itu..."

Neji memejamkan matanya lelah. Dengan tangan kanan memijat pelipisnya dan tangan kiri yang mengetuk meja, Neji terlihat frustasi.

"Nii-san"

Hinata merasa bersalah. Ia kembali mengecewakan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Maafkan aku"

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini pasti salah Uchiha itu" kata Neji sambil menahan amarah.

Yuki berjengit mendengar suara Neji yang berubah.

"Apa aku salah ya, membawa paman Neji kemari?" gunam Yuki merasa bersalah pada ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Hujan-hujan begini memang paling enak makan ramen"

Natsu memakan ramennya dengan semangat. Irie yang duduk disampingnya lesu, Yui hampir menangis karna tidak tahan pedas, Mitsuki memberi Yui tissue dan melempar senyum mengejek ke arah Irie, Suta dan Shan-Shan memakan ramen mereka dengan tenang.

"Mitsuki-kun, aku membuat pil makanan untukmu. Agar latihanmu semakin sempurna"

Shan-Shan menyerahkan sekotak pil makanan pada Mitsuki. Mitsuki berterima kasih pada Shan-Shan. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dari Shan-Shan. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah membulatkan tekat agar bisa melupakan Irie. Sedari tadi Shan-Shan selalu menghindari kontak dengan Irie.

"Untukku? Tidak ada?" tanya Suta sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Shan-Shan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku lupa, Suta-kun. Mungkin nanti akan ku buatkan"

Kedua bahu Suta merosot turun.

"Kau selalu pilih kasih, Shan-chan. Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Mitsuki ya? Ah... aku patah hati" canda Suta tanpa melihat situasi.

Irie tersedak kuah ramen. Bocah itu terbatuk dan merasa setiap batuknya rasa kuah ramen.

'Enak saja! Shan-Shan senpai itu menyukaiku tau!' teriak Irie dalam hati.

Shan-Shan memerah membuat Suta semakin menggodanya. Mitsuki kembali sibuk dengan Yui.

"Hati-hati kalau menggoda Shan-chan, Suta. Kau kan tau dia murid ibuku. Bisa saja kau dipukul dan seluruh tulangmu patah" ucap Natsu kembali mengingat saat Shan-Shan sedang latihan dengan Sakura.

"Benar juga"

Suta merangkul pundak Shan-Shan lalu mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya lelucon dan dibalas dengan jepitan di hidung Suta dari Shan-Shan.

Irie mengunyah permen yang menjadi makanan penutupnya dengan keras sampai berbunyi.

'Aku kesal'

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya termenung di kantor Hokage. Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk rapat mengomelinya tentang cara merawat anak seperti ia adalah seorang yang ahli dalam hal itu.

"Hubunganku dan Natsu tidak baik. Kau juga tau kan? Natsu malah lebih akrab denganmu dari pada dengan ayahnya" keluh Naruto.

Pintu dibuka bahkan tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu menampilkan Shikamaru yang terlihat kelelahan. Kasihan.

"Rapatnya akan diadakan sepuluh menit lagi" kata Shikamaru malas.

Naruto nyengir seolah berkata 'aku selalu siap'. Pandangannya beralih menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Pintu kembali dibuka tanpa diketuk. Ingatkan Naruto membuat peringatan di pintu itu dengan tulisan 'Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk'.

Sasuke terbelalak. Ini kedua kalinya. Melihat Itachi kembali dihidupkan. Namun perasaannya masih sama. Seolah Itachi hanya pergi dan sekarang Itachi kembali pulang. Pulang padanya.

"Aniki"

Dan yang dilakukan Sasuke sama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata pada Neji. Jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan kan?

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sasuke terkejut mengetahui bahwa kedua anaknya sudah tau bahwa Itachi kembali hidup.

Yuki lah yang menceritakan pada Sasuke dengan senang hati. Bocah itu mengoceh tentang banyak hal termasuk Neji yang kembali ke mansion Hyuuga.

"Kalau tidak salah. Sewaktu kaa-san pergi, paman dan kakek menceritakan tentang perjodohan kaa-san atau semacamnya"

Sasuke mendengarnya sambil menatap kosong meja kayu di depannya.

"Oi! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" teriak Deidara dari dapur.

Yui menatap semua orang yang berada di meja makan dengan senyum kecil. Dulu hanya ia yang ada di tempat ini. Tapi sekarang sudah ada Yuki, Sasuke, Itachi dan Deidara yang meramaikan tempat ini.

Di tempat lain...

"Selamat makan"

Natsu melahap semua hidangan di meja makan yang ia buat sendiri. Setelah makan malam, ia mencuci piring sendiri.

Sepi.

Walau ia punya ayah dan ibu, Natsu tidak bisa bersama mereka dengan waktu lama. Terakhir kali ia makan bersama ayah dan ibunya sebulan yang lalu.

"Mungkin aku ingin bermain di tempat Irie"

Natsu memakai sepatunya lalu mengambil payung untuk berjaga-jaga. Ingat pepatah? Sedia payung sebelum hujan.

"Tou-chan, aku sangat tidak menyukaimu! Iihat saja, suatu saat nanti, aku akan menghentikanmu menjadi Hokage"

.

.

.

Hinata baru menarik selimutnya ketika ia merasa ada penyusup yang menuju ke kamarnya. Wanita duduk menanti penyusup itu datang. Kekkei genkai-nya aktif membuat Hinata terkejut mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Hai"

Hinata melepas nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Senyum muncul di wajahnya.

"Em... hai Sasuke"

Baru saja akan turun dari ranjang, Sasuke sudah memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam.

"Kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang rupanya"

Hinata ikut senang melihat Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya. Tadi pagi ia ke rumah sakit mencari Sakura. Lalu Sakura bilang Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Padahal Hinata tidak bertanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran wanita berambut pink itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal penting padamu" kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Hinata mengamati Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke duduk di ranjang di samping Hinata.

"Sepertinya hal yang penting"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Tatapannya meneduh ke arah Hinata.

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf padamu. Tapi..."

Sasuke terlihat sangat berat mengucapkannya. Tapi Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meninta penjelasan.

"Tapi apa?"

"...kurasa kita memang tidak bisa bersama"

Jantung Hinata hampir berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Apa apaan Sasuke? Kenapa terdengar pesimis sekali?

"Ke-kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Keadaannya. Kupikir lebih baik kita seperti ini saja. Kita bisa saling mencintai walau tanpa ada ikatan kan?"

Jadi selama ini aku digantung? Lalu sekarang hubungan tanpa status? Batin Hinata.

"Sasuke... aku... em... tapi..."

"Hinata. Percayalah bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali dan menjadikanmu milikku"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Akan kembali?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Kedua tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan mungil nan lembut milik Hinata.

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi. Aku berencana tinggal di Kirigakure bersama Yuki. Kau jaga Yui disini, ya"

Hinata terdiam. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Kau akan kembali kan?"

.

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Deidara dan Itachi yang semasa hidupnya menjadi buronan kelas S terpaksa tidak bisa tinggal lebib lama lagi. Mereka berdua entah bagaimana ceritanya berencana akan menikah dan tinggal di salah satu markas Akatsuki di Amegakure.

Sasuke dan Yuki sudah berada di Kirigakure. Neji sudah hidup normal di mansion Hyuuga.

Yui kembali sendirian di tempat tinggalnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian, tapi ia benci dengan kesendirian itu.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi final ujian chunnin dilaksanakan. Yui sudah mempelajari banyak jurus dari Tenten dan Orochimaru. Hari ini ia dan peserta yang lolos akan berangkat ke Suna. Beberapa sensei juga ikut untuk menonton.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Yui berangkat menuju gerbang Konoha. Sebelumnya ia sudah berdoa di kuil Uchiha.

"Yui-chan! Disini!" Irie melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yui.

Yui melengos dan memilih menghampiri Kiba dan Akamaru.

.

.

.

"Ramai sekali"

Shinki menatap rombongan-rombongan dari luar desa yang datang untuk menonton babak final ujian chunnin. Kedai-kedai yang menjual makanan khas Suna mendapat banyak pelanggan tambahan. Hal itulah yang membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

"Shinki, puppet pesananmu sudah siap"

Kankuro tersenyum bangga melihat puppet karya-nya.

"Namanya Sasori. Ini sudah kusempurnakan. Racunnya memang tidak mematikan, tapi mampu membuat musuh tidak bisa bergerak selama sepuluh menit. Jenis senjatanya dua puluh termasuk jarum beracun dan serbuk genjutsu"

Shinki mengangguk mengerti. Senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih paman"

Kankuro tertawa lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kudengar lawanmu perempuan. Uchiha Yui. Sedikit info, dulu saat ujian chunnin Gaara melawan Uchiha Sasuke lho. Kurasa ini yang namanya takdir bahwa kalian selalu bersama dengan Uchiha"

Kankuro terus mengoceh tentang Yui. Shinki mendengarnya dengan senyum kecil. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat rombongan dari Konoha melewati tempat mereka.

"Jadi itu dia ya?"

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan rombongan Konoha sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Kankuro sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak terlalu senang dengan fakta itu. Kurasa ini akan sulit" Shinki menopang dagu di kusen jendela.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu Uchiha. Lihat saja tatapannya yang dingin itu. Aku saja sampai saat ini masih belum bisa menaklukan wanita normal"

Shinki menatap Kankuro dengan serius.

"Jangan manakutiku! Itu sudah takdirmu menjadi jomblo"

Kankuro berdecak mendengarnya.

"Anak ini!"

.

.

.

Yui dan Natsu sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar. Irie lebih memilih untuk istirahat, padahal Yui dan Natsu tau itu adalah alasan agar Irie bisa menggoda banyak gadis di penginapan.

"Wah... kasino" kedua onyx Yui berbinar melihat sebuah kasino yang terlihat mewah.

"Kau ingin kesana?" tanya Natsu melihatnya.

Yui mengangguk. Tapi ia terlihat ragu. "Disana ada penjagaan. Anak dibawah umur pasti tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Kita akan melakukan henge"

Natsu mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya Natsu tidak ingin berjudi. Hanya sekedar melihat-lihat saja.

Setelah melakukan henge, kedua bocah itu bisa masuk dengan mudah. Beruntung dua penjaga yang ada di pintu masuk bukan shinobi, jadi penyamaran mereka berjalan lancar.

"Oi! Untuk apa kalian di sini?"

Natsu dan Yui membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang berbicara pada mereka.

"Aku bisa mengenali cakra kalian lho"

"Godaime-sama"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo warga FFn sekalian!! Aku bawa chapter terbaru Innocent Liar!**

 **Maaf baru nongol padahal janjinya update kilat. Itu bukan karna aku males atau apa, tapi karna paket internet habis dan baru bisa beli T_T**

 **Terima kasih buat : clareon, Vu-ita chan, yulia, Icatisa, Yanie Uzumaki, ana, budiii, theabus, heira dan dhantieee**


	15. Ending?

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Judul: Innocent Liar**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: OOC, crack pair, semi-canon, Gaje, Typo(s) de-el-el.**

 **Summary: Tim 7 generasi ini sungguh berwarna. Yui si misterius Raven, Hatake Irie yang dewasa sebelum waktunya dan Natsu Uzumaki pembuat onar wahid. Kiba rasa ini akan menarik terlebih lagi mengetahui sebuah genjutsu rahasia Yui.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan kemudian...

Keenam orang yang ada di sana menatap datar pada sebuah gulungan misi yang diberikan Nanadaime.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini? Merepotkan" ucap seorang bocah laki-laki berambut nanas.

"Misi yang aneh"

Ya. Kali ini Yui, Shikadai, Suta, Shan-Shan, Irie dan Inojin diberi misi yang cukup unik yaitu mencari seekor bayi harimau di hutan. Masalahnya adalah harimau itu hampir punah.

Jadi ceritanya Sakura sedang ngidam untuk memelihara harimau. Kebetulan Yui pengguna sharingan, jadi diharapkan bisa mengontrol harimau itu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita cari bayi harimau itu! Kalau tidak ada bayinya, yang dewasa juga bisa" kata Irie.

Inojin membuat burung dengan choju giga yang langsung dipakai oleh yang lain. Dua jam kemudian, mereka sampai di hutan negara api. Suta menggunakan byakuugannya dan menemukan ada seekor harimau yang sekarat tiga kilometer dari tempat mereka.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa diam. Suasana tegang yang Hiashi dan salah satu tetua cukup membuat mereka diam.

"Jika dulu Hanabi bisa menjadi calon heiress, seharusnya dulu Hizashi juga bisa"

"Itu adalah hal yang berbeda" kata tetua itu dengan nada rendah.

"Ini salahmu yang tidak mempunyai anak laki-laki yang potensial"

Hiashi menghembuskan nafas menahan amarah.

"Sekarang kita sudah punya Neji kan?"

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjadi ketua klan. Ia lebih suka menjadi orang normal, mempunyai dua anak yang bisa ia ajak jalan-jalan dan kalau bisa mempunyai suami yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Dua anak sudah ia punya. Tapi keduanya bahkan tidak bebas memanggilnya ibu. Sedangkan suami? Hinata punya seseorang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya, namun keadaan yang tidak mengizinkan mereka menjadi suami-istri.

Selama ini Yuki menjadi ninja pengelana karna Hinata tau, ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, ayah kandungnya. Hinata ingin melarang, tapi niat yang terpancar di mata anak sulungnya tak mampu ia tolak.

Hingga akhirnya Yuki memilih tinggal di Kirigakure karna tertangkap oleh Chojuro dan dicurigai mata-mata. Akhirnya Yuki jatuh cinta pada desa itu dan memilih tinggal. Usia Yuki sangat muda waktu itu, tujuh tahun. Hinata hanya bisa menerima keputusan Yuki. Karna Hinata yakin Yuki bisa menjaga dirinya.

Buktinya selama setengah tahun tinggal di Kirigakure, Yuki sudah bergabung di Anbu dan menjadi anggota termuda di sana.

Saudara kembar Yuki, Yui memilih menjadi kunoichi di Konoha. Cakra Yui sangat khas menandakan bahwa ia adalah shinobi Konoha. Yui juga salah satu murid kesayangan Sakura setelah Shan-Shan. Selain itu Yui sudah banyak belajar bersama Yuki kepada Orochimaru saat berusia enam tahun. Itulah yang membuat Yui menjadi shinobi hebat.

"Sudah diputuskan bahwa yang menjadi heiress selanjutnya adalah ..."

Hinata tidak fokus saat ayahnya menyebut nama heiress selanjutnya karna suara dari luar ruangan sana.

Selanjutnya suara helaan nafaslah yang ia dengar dari salah satu bunke yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Yui dan Shikadai melapor ke Hokage atas misi mereka.

"Saat aku memakai sharingan, aku bisa melihat bahwa kawanan harimau itu seperti diculik. Harimau itu tidak dibawa karna kakinya cacat. Dan... orang yang melakukan itu menggunakan bom racun agar harimau-harimau dewasa di sana bisa tertidur" lapor Yui.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Belakangan ini banyak kasus penculikan di pinggiran desa dan di desa kecil. Bahkan sekarang hewan juga dibawa?

"Apa ini semacam pasar gelap?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurut saya bukan. Jika pasar gelap, mereka pasti membawa harimau cacat itu untuk dibunuh. Entah yang diambil kulitnya atau taringnya. Aku curiga mereka menggunakan hewan buas untuk semacam senjata. Karna Suta bilang, tidak ada hewan buas lainnya di hutan itu" kata Shikadai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Banyak sekali masalah belakangan ini. Menurut laporan, banyak penduduk yang pergi dari desa entah untuk apa.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian pada misi ini"

Yui dan Shikadai keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan wajah lelah.

"Oh ya. Ada salam dari Shinki ketika aku ke Suna"

Wajah Yui mengeras. Ketika ujian chunnin, Yui memang kah dari Shinki. Yui akui Sasori memang tangguh sampai Yui harus merelakan setengah cakranya untuk menghancurkan puppet itu. Lalu seperempat lagi Yui habiskan untuk mengusir pasir besi dari tubuh Shinki. Dan Yui menghabiskan cakranya untuk menggunakan genjutsu. Selain itu bahu kanan Yui juga patah. Terakhir Yui benar-benar menyerah saat Shinki terpojok. Walau hanya tinggal sekali serangan, ia tidak bisa karna benar-benar kehabisan cakra. Shinki berhasil memenangkan pertarungan itu tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Aku masih dendam padanya"

Kedua tangan Yui terkepal erat karna kesal saat mendengar nama itu disebut. Namun entah kenapa hatinya menghangat.

.

.

.

Hiashi menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seolah menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apakah keputusan ini memang benar.

Akhirnya ia melerakan putri sulungnya. Ya, akhirnya. Tapi apakah ia siap? Tentu saja! Ia... siap kan?

'Ini semua demi kebahagiaan Hinata. Hinata bahagia dengannya' batin pria itu.

"Jadi..."

Hiashi menyerah.

Ia akan merelakan Hinata. Sudah cukup dua bulan ini ia melihat wajah murung putrinya karna Uchiha Sasuke pergi ke Kirigakure.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu"

Sasuke hampir saja melompat saking senangnya jika tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang berada di hadapan calon -ekhem- mertuanya-ekhem-.

"Dengan satu syarat"

Astaga! Pria tua ini banyak sekali maunya! Teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Tinggal serahkan putrimu padaku! Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau lawanlah Neji. Jika tidak berhasil, aku tidak akan menyizinkanmu menikahi Hinata"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Jangankan Hyuuga Neji, melawan Uchiha Madara saja ia sanggup jika demi Hinata.

"Hiashi-san. Anda juga harus mengingat bahwa saya pernah dijodohkan dengan Hinata kan? Mungkin saja saya mendapat keringanan?"

"Tidak" sahut Hiashi cepat.

Keras kepala!

"Bagaimana jika anda menganggapnya sebagai permintaan terakhir orang tuaku?" tawar Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak"

Baiklah. Jika itu keputusanmu, pak tua.

.

.

.

"Sudah dengar kabar tidak?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dan Hinata.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon. Udara musim gugur yang agak dingin menjadi pengiring pembicaraan mereka.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha!" jawab Ino sedikit heboh.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan ekspresi datar mewakili apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Ino mendekatkan kedua kepala temannya dan berbisik pelan. Khas ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip.

"Dia akan menikah"

Tubuh ketiganya menegak dengan ekspresi Sakura dan Hinata yang kaget.

"Benarkah? Wah... akhirnya"

Selanjutnya Hinata tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua temannya. Pikirannya melayang ke Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku penasaran dengan siapa Sasuke menikah" kata Sakura sambil mengingat-ngingat dengan siapa Sasuke dekat belakangan ini.

Hinata?

Sakura melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terkejut dengan berita ini. Berarti tidak mungkin Hinata.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Aku mendapat informasi ini dari Sai. Naruto mungkin juga tau, Sakura. Dan kau akan terkejut pengetahui pengantin wanitanya"

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Ino!" ucap Sakura penasaran.

"A-aku pergi dulu, Sakura, Ino-san"

Dengan pikiran kacau Hinata menginggalkan keduanya. Ino terdiam merasa dejavu dengan adegan barusan.

"Dia meninggalkan poin pentingnya" ucap Ino terlihat gemas dengan sikap Hinata.

"Katakan padaku!"

Ino menyeringai.

"Tanyakan Naruto sana!"

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di salah satu batu besar di sungai tak jauh dari Konoha. Suhu air yang kelewat sejuk membuatnya malah betah berlama-lama merendam kaki disana.

Angin musim gugur memainkan rambutnya. Hinata tetap berada di sana walau langit sudah menggelap akibat ulah awan berwarna abu-abu yang membasa hujan.

Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu dapat merasakan tetes air membasahi badannya. Hinata tidak bergerak dari posisi-nya. Pikirannya masih ada pada ucapan Ino.

"Kalau hujan-hujanan begini, kau bisa sakit"

Hinata terperanjat mendengar suara berat milik seseorang yang sedang berada di pikirannya.

Di hadapannya, Sasuke berdiri di atas air dengan membawa payung yang memayungi Hinata. Membiarkan dirinya kehujanan.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya menuntut Hinata menyambutnya.

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran" kata Sasuke lalu melindungi tubuh keduanya dengan payung yang ia bawa.

Hinata menunduk. Mendadak ingat permasalahan yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dan apa-apaan Sasuke? Pura-pura tidak tau dengan itu.

"Hinata"

Hinata harus mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku"

Janji? Ya... kau memang kembali. Tapi bukan untukku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kita akan bersama"

Cukup!

Hinata mendengus dan memasang wajah sinis.

"Jangan berpura-pura Sasuke. Kau... adalah pria paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui. Pertama kau meniduriku lalu pergi, dan sekarang kau berjanji akan menjadikanku milikmu tapi kau akan menikah? Aku memang bodoh, tapi jangan permainkan aku!"

Kedua mata bulan Hinata berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke. Hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau... jahat!" kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke diam dan mendengar semua tuduhan Hinata padanya. Ada yang salah disini.

"Sudah selesai, hum?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum kecil.

"Belum! Aku ingin menanyakan padamu! Apa yang membuatmu menikahinya? Apa karna aku memang tidak pernah ada di hatimu?" kali ini Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Aku pikir..."

"Hentikan Hinata. Dengarkan aku dulu" suara lembut Sasuke terdengar bersama suara hujan yang semakin deras.

Hinata mengangguk dan diam siap mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang ia yakini akan menyakitkan.

"Ayahmu belum bilang ya? Bahwa kita akan menikah"

Dan Hinata lupa cara berdiri pada saat itu.

.

.

.

Siang ini Yui dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Itachi dan Deidara.

"Ada acara apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ayahmu belum bilang ya? Dia akan menikah dengan ibumu"

Yui menoleh dengan cepat kearah Itachi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah senang yang tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Tentu saja. Aku datang untuk menghadiri upacaranya"

Yui tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Dalam waktu dekat, ia akan punya keluarga. Ya keluarga. Akan ada Sasuke, Hinata dan ia.

Karna Yuki tinggal di Kirigakure, jadi tidak perlu menghitung si badai salju itu.

"Itachi tidak bisa menjadi wali Sasuke karna statusnya sudah meninggal. Kakashi-lah yang akan menggantikannya"

Deidara meletakkan kue kering yang ia dapat di lemari es Yui.

Yui hanya mengangguk. Urusan orang dewasa dan ia tidak tertarik untuk itu.

Neji tidak menyangka akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan adik sepupu kesayangannya. Walau kesal setengah mati dengan Naruto hingga membuat Hinata mnderita, ia tak bisa melakukan hal lain.

Menghela nafas lagi, pria itu memilih menenangkan diri dengan bermeditasi.

Benar kata Itachi, siapa pun yang dibangkitkan dengan edo tensei yang telah disempurnakan ini, takdirnya akan berbelok. Seperti jalan hidup Itachi yang berubah dari Izumi menjadi Deidara, Deidara yang menjadi wanita dan ia sendiri menjadi heiress.

"Nii-san"

Sekarang ia melihat Hinata mengenakan busana pernikahan dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ya! Inilah saatnya melepas tanggung jawab untuk melindungi Hinata.

Karna di sana sudah ada Sasuke yang akan melindungi Hinata-nya dan keponakan-keponakannya.

"Hinata-sama"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Hinata saja" koreksi wanita itu.

"Jika Sasuke menyakitimu, katakan padaku"

Tidak. Tidak akan! Karna Hinata tau, Neji tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Neji bisa saja menarik Hinata ke keluarga Hyuuga lagi. Karna tidak mungkin Neji melawan Sasuke dengan cara bertarung.

Ini bukanlah kisah yang semenarik kisah seribu satu malam. Hanya kisah mengenai dua manusia yang terjebak kesalah pahaman. Kedua manusia yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

 **-END-**

 **Hai semua!! Maaf kalo end-nyengecewakan. Maaf kalo kesannya terburu-buru. Emang aku udah mentok idenya segini. Nanti kalau nunggu inspirasi malah FFnya dianggurin. Sekali lagi maaf karna kita harus berpisah dengan Yui, Irie, Natsu, Shan-Shan dan yang lainnya.**

 **Salam,**

 **FujiSabaku.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah fav, follow dan review. Walau hanya beberapa orang yang review di setiap chapter sih. Tapi aku berterima kasih banget kalian udah mau baca fanfic mengecewakan ini.**

Omake

Enam tahun kemudian...

Yui mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Gadis lima belas tahun itu memejamkan matanya menahan marah.

"Para tetua itu" desisnya dengan suara rendah.

Shikadai yang berada di sampingnya meneguk ludah melihat aura Yui yang menyuram.

'Bukan salahku' batin pria Nara itu.

Brak!

Meja kerja Yui terbelah dua akibat pemiliknya memukulnya. Shikadai menghela nafas. Ini sudah sering terjadi.

"Shika-kun, ayo kita minum"

Shikadai tidak bisa menolak. Bisa-bisa setelah ini ia yang terbelah dua.

Satu jam kemudian, Yui sudah mabuk berat. Shikadai menyuruh Yuki yang kebetulan lewat di kedai sake yang ia dan Yui kunjungi untuk membawanya pulang.

"Sista, kau semakin berat saja" kata Yuki saat menggendong Yui. Jika dalam keadaan sadar, mungkin Yui akan memukulnya.

Yuki yang kebetulan pulang ke Konoha karna Sasuke cuti, merasa nasibnya sial. Tapi untung juga.

"Mereka menjauhkanku dari pemerintahan, Yuki! Kalau begini aku tidak bisa jadi Hokage!" rengek Yui dipunggung Yuki.

"Lebih baik kubur cita-citamu itu! Irie bahkan lebih cocok menjadi Hokage dari pada dirimu"

Ya... Hatake Irie, jonin di tim 7 Kiba yang mewarisi kehebatan ayah dan kakeknya. Ilmu pedang Irie juga sama seperti ibunya. Irie sudah bergabung dalam ANBU ketika berusia tiga belas tahun.

Yui juga baru menjabat menjadi jonin seminggu yang lalu. Setahun yang lalu Yui sudah chunnin dan bekerja di kantor Hokage di bidang keamanan.

Natsu? Jangan tanyakan pria itu. Uzumaki pink itu sibuk mengelana setelah mengetahui ada yang menculik adik kesayangannya, Nana. Naruto tidak bisa ikut karna tugasnya menjadi Hokage. Sakura juga tidak bisa. Para tetua bahkan menyarankan untuk melupakan Nana. Dan itulah yang membuat Natsu murka. Sampai saat ini Natsu belum kembali. Entah sekuat apa ia sekarang.

"Salahkan calon mertuamu yang punya kuasa" ejek Yuki pada Yui.

Yui tidak menjawab.

"Sekarang aku tau bagaimana perasaan ayah dan paman. Mengetahui jodohmu pada pertama kali bertemu itu tidak seru" katanya.

"Menurutku itu seru. Kau akan setia pada satu orang"

"Terserah. Tapi punya jodoh anak dari Kazekage itu merepotkan" ucap Yui kesal.

Sementara itu...

Shikadai hanya tersenyum kaku ke pemilik kedai sake yang ia dan Yui kunjungi tadi.

Penyamarannya dan Yui menjadi berumur delapan belas tahun terbongkar dan itulah yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Maaf, paman aku tidak bermaksud"

Shikadai membungkuk meminta maaf pada pemilik kedai.

"Jika saja Yui tidak menjadi shinobi pertukaran ke Suna, ini tidak akan terjadi" ratapnya dalam hati.


End file.
